rencontres explosives
by alouqua77
Summary: Bella décide de quitter Forks après avoir attendu pendant un an le retour d'Edward. arrivée à Jacksonville chez sa mère elle fera des rencontres explosives. entre amitié, secret, amour perdu, désillusion, mensonge, surprise, la vie de Bella est compliquée. présence de personne de Vampire diaries, couple Jella, fiction terminée !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, première fiction sur Bella et sur ses aventures à Jacksonville ! je ne vous en dis pas plus ! je vous proposerai une chanson a chaque chapitre !

Cascada - slow version what hurts the most

* * *

tout recommencer :

Assises sur un tronc d'arbre je laissais quelques larmes s'échapper. Aujourd'hui il y a exactement un an que tu m'as quitté. Je n'ai pas réussi à recommencer une nouvelle histoire d'amour, ni même à reprendre une vie normale. Bien sur j'ai eu mon diplôme, avec mention. Mais je n'ai plus de vie, à l'intérieur je suis morte depuis un an.

Au début j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais revenir. Puis les mois ont passé et j'ai perdu l'espoir. Au fil du temps tout le monde m'a tourné le dos, même Jacob ne supporte plus de me voir si dépressive.

J'ai revu Victoria il y a deux mois. Quand elle a vu mon état, elle a trouvé que finalement j'étais assez puni et que j'allais souffrir toute ma vie donc à quoi bon me tuer. Tu vois tout le monde m'a tourné le dos. Je passais tout mon temps libre ici, dans notre clairière. Au fil du temps j'ai aménagé quelque bout de bois pour faire un ban et une table lorsque je révisais pour mes examens. Mais aujourd'hui à quoi bon puisque je retourne chez ma mère ? J'ai décidé de faire une année de repos, pour me ressourcer. On dit que le soleil apaise le chagrin, j'espère qu'il apaisera le mieux.

**C'est certainement la dernière fois que je viens ici. Notre clairière, ne laisse pas le temps effacer notre amour. N'oublies pas le visage de cet ange roux, n'oublies pas nos rires et nos "je t'aime". Tu la seule témoin de tout ça, il ne me reste que ça de lui. Des souvenirs et toi. Adieu.**

On peut trouver ça stupide de parler à une clairière, mais elle a été ma seule compagnie pendant des mois. C'est en soupirant que je retourne vers ma voiture, je dois partir direction l'aéroport. Mon père ne m'accompagne pas, il travail sur une affaire de meurtre, encore un vampire certainement.

Alors que je passe devant le chemin de la villa, je me souviens que j'ai une clef de leur maison qu'Esmée m'avait donnée au début de ma relation avec son fils. Une idée folle me vint; je dois dire adieu à cette partie de ma vie, et pour ça je dois y aller même s'ils ne sont plus là.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver dans cette grande maison, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce silence. Cette maison me paraissait totalement éteinte, elle avait perdu sa magie qui la caractérisait. Je fis quelques pas dans le salon, les meubles avaient été recouverts d'un drap blanc pour les protéger de la poussière et du temps qui passe. C'était le signe qu'ils ne reviendront pas pour le moment, peut être jamais. Je montais à l'étage doucement sans me presser, des souvenirs remontent à la surface, douloureux. J'entends encore la douce berceuse qu'Edward me jouait lorsque l'on se retrouvait seul dans la maison, les rires d'Alice et les soupirs d'Esmée. Tout cela ne restera qu'un souvenir, l'année de mes 17 ans. J'arrive à la chambre d'Edward, au dernier étage et je regarde les étagères, il n'a rien pris. Pas même ses musiques préférées, tout est là, comme il y a un an. On pourrait croire qu'il n'a jamais quitté sa chambre. Une chose attire mon regard, posé sur sa table de nuit, un cadre noir et doré trône autour de divers objets. Une photo de nous deux prises à Seattle par Alice, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Des larmes glissent le long de mes joues et je m'écroule en sanglotant.

**Pourquoi Edward ? Tu disais m'aimais ! Tu disais que tu m'avais attendant toute ta vie, Edward…**

Je ne voulais plus pleurer, je me relève doucement en sachant très bien que j'avais un avion à prendre. Je prends le cadre ainsi que quelque cd avec moi et je referme la porte. J'essuie mes yeux avec ma manche, et je continue mon immersion dans cette grande maison. Un rapide passage dans le couloir des filles, je ne vais pas dans la chambre de Rosalie mais dans celle d'Alice. Je ne voulais rien prendre, juste retrouver un peu de ma meilleure amie. Par curiosité et par un brin d'humour je regarde sa penderie, je fus surprise de voir que toute ses affaires étaient restée ici, je reconnais une robe qu'elle avait achetée avec moi, lors de notre dernière journée ensemble. Je la prends avec moi, ainsi que son carnet de dessins et ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle ne mettait jamais d'ailleurs.

**Elles me seront plus utiles qu'à toi Alice !** Je parlais dans le vide mais j'en avais besoin.

La veste en cuir de Jasper trainais sur le lit de ma meilleure amie. J'avais toujours bavé devant celle-ci.

**Vous avez pris ma vie, alors je prends la veste ! **Jasper m'en voudrais certainement, mais je m'en moque.

J'allais quitter la maison quand je réalise qu'il me manque un objet que je voulais récupérer, l'ours en peluche noir qu'Emmett avait gagné lors de la fête foraine. Je n'avais jamais été dans la chambre d'Emmett, alors je cherchais dans diverses pièces, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur la chambre d'Esmée et Carlisle. Sur leur grand lit trônait un album photo, je pris l'album et y lu « _notre nouvelle vie et notre nouvelle fille, Bella ». _L'album n'était pas encore fait, mais des centaines de photos prises l'année dernière étaient enfermé dans des enveloppes dans différentes pages. Seulement une photo prise tous ensemble était collée. Je trouvais rapidement le double et le mis avec le reste des affaires. J'avais toujours aimé l'odeur d'Esmée, et c'est naturellement que je pris son foulard violet. Une fois l'ours en mains et sure d'avoir refermé toute les portes, je mis les affaires dans le seul sac que je prenais pour voyager, le reste était déjà partis. Je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir pris leur affaire, je leur laissai un mot pour m'excuser

_« __Cher Cullen, je pars vivre chez ma mère. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir ici avant de partir. Je n'avais pas prévu d'emporter quelques objets avec moi mais je devais prendre un morceau de vous. Je vous mets la liste pour ne pas que vous les cherchiez :_

_Un cadre photo et quelques cd dans la chambre d'Edward_

_Une robe rose et le carnet de dessin d'Alice_

_La veste en cuir de Jasper_

_L'ours en peluche noir d'Emmett qu'on avait gagné ensemble_

_Le foulard violet d'Esmée et une photo de nous tous dans l'album sur le lit. _

_En m'excusant encore, je vous embrasse_

_Bella. »_

Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre l'avion et à m'envoler vers la Floride.

Le trajet dans l'avion fut assez étrange, entre douleur de quitter Forks, plaisir de revoir ma mère et inquiétude je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'étais inquiète à l'idée que les Cullen puissent revenir, Edward pourrait croire que je suis partie car je ne voulais plus le revoir. Je dors toujours quand l'hôtesse de l'air m'intime de m'attacher car l'avion entamait sa descente. Je récupère mon sac et je me marche tranquillement vers ma mère. J'ai trop chaud, la chaleur m'étouffe, j'ai trop chaud. Forks me manque déjà.

**Bella, Bella nous sommes là !** Ma mère fait de grands gestes ridicules pour que je la vois. **Bella, ma chérie bienvenue à la maison !**

**Maman, ma maison c'est à Forks je suis juste là pour quelque temps, bonjour Phil ! **J'embrasse Phil et ma mère et je les suis jusqu'à leur voiture.

**Bella, je t'ai trouvé une superbe voiture, une belle BMW noire décapotable. **Phil me regarde à travers son rétroviseur. Mais je suis déjà replongée dans mes souvenirs.

Je ne savais rien de Jacksonville puisque je n'y avais jamais mise les pieds. Grande ville, un peu étouffante, mais surtout peuplée. Je ne serais plus la nouvelle, il n'y aura plus de garçon en chasse sur moi, plus de fille jalouse, plus de Cullen.

Plus de Cullen. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, j'ai accepté de partir et de venir m'installer ici mais je n'avais pas réalisé combien cette famille me manquait autant que lui.

Arrivée devant la maison je reste sans voix, elle est immense. Un jardin couvert d'herbe, quelques fleurs et un arbre gigantesque. Le paradis dans cette propriété, j'allais me sentir bien finalement. Je prends mon sac et je suis ma mère qui se dirige vers ma chambre.

**Voila ma chérie, je te laisse t'installer tranquillement. Toutes tes affaires sont arrivées, je les ai mises dans ton dressing. Ta salle de bain est derrière cette porte.** Elle montre la porte en face de mon dressing puis sort de la chambre. Je regarde l'heure qu'il est à Forks, 12h00. Parfait Charlie doit être en pause. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries et enfin la voix de mon père.

**Bella ? Je n'attendais pas ton appel avant ce soir !**

**Je te dérange ? Je peux rappeler plus tard si tu le souhaites.**

**Non ma chérie, je suis heureux de t'entendre ! Alors comment se passe ton arrivé ? Tu t'amuses bien ?**

**Bah il fait trop chaud, le froid et la pluie me manquent déjà et toi aussi tu me manques.**

**Oh Bella, on se revoit bientôt ! Et puis c'est pas comme si tu allais disparaitre ! Je t'aime ma puce, prends soins de toi et de ta mère. **

Il avait déjà raccroché. Je n'étais pas motivée pour ranger mes affaires, mais il le fallait bien alors je commençais par mes vêtements. Je repensais à la robe d'Alice toujours dans mon sac. Ma mère arriva, des tasses dans les mains.

**Bella, ça te dit un café ?**

**Oui, mais je n'ai pas fini de ranger mes affaires. Je descends dès que j'ai fini.**

**Je vais t'aider et on prend le café ici, si tu veux.**

C'était toujours comme ça avec ma mère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir prendre des nouvelles et aider son invité. Bien sur cela m'arrangeait, mais j'aimais bien ranger mes affaires seule. Bizarrement ma mère ne parlait pas depuis qu'elle avait posé les tasses sur mon bureau. Elle se contentait d'ouvrir les cartons et de me passer mes affaires.

**Tu sais Bella, tes vêtements de Phoenix sont toujours là. Je doute que tes vêtements de Forks seront appropriés ici.**

**Tu sais maman, Alice a tendance à me faire acheter des vêtements légers. Alors j'ai quelques tee-shirt et des shorts en réserves ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Tu parles toujours d'eux au présent. Pourtant ils sont partis et jamais ils n'ont envoyé un message ni pris de tes nouvelles.**

**Edward a mal supporté notre rupture, d'ailleurs je ne m'en sors pas mieux. **Je m'assois sur le lit.** Tu sais maman, j'aimerai vraiment l'oublier. En faite je ne pleure pas que son absence, mais leur absence à tous. J'avais trouvé une seconde famille, Esmée était ma maman de Forks. Je me sentais si bien avec eux. Ils étaient différents et pourtant si semblable, une vrai famille. **Je me relève et prends les pantalons entassés dans le seul carton de vêtement que j'avais pris. **Mais c'est du passé, je dois commencer une nouvelle, sans les Cullen.**

Le reste du rangement se fit dans un bavardage inutile mais si apaisant. Il n'y avait plus de regard inquiet, ni de sous-entendu. Rien que ma mère et ses idées folles. L'après midi était passé à une allure folle. Le soir venu, Phil m'annonça que nous allions manger dans un des restaurants français de la ville. Je regardais ma tenue –un jean noir avec une tunique grise- et sortis de la chambre sans oublier la veste en cuir de Jasper, qui maintenant ne me quitterai plus.

**Alors Bella, qu'as-tu prévu cette semaine ?**

**Je pensais de finir de personnaliser ma chambre, puis j'irai à la bibliothèque voir s'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un.**

**Il y a une soirée, prêt du lac, tu pourrais y aller. Histoire de te faire de nouveaux amis.** Phil était avenant, il savait que j'avais besoin de repos mais surtout de voir de nouvelle tête.

Nous mangions en terrasse, l'air commençais à se rafraichir et j'enfilai la veste de Jasper. Je fus frappée par son odeur boisé. Je savais que les vampires avaient une odeur attirante, celle d'Edward était, douce et sucrée, un peu comme du miel. Celle de Jasper était boisée, et avait l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée, me faisant rappeler Forks. Je ne dis plus un mot de la soirée, préférant jouer sur la fatigue et le décalage horaire.

Une fois rentrée dans ma chambre, je sortis l'ours en peluche de mon sac et pris la photo de ma seconde famille. N'allais-je donc jamais oublier cette famille ? C'est sur cette question que mes yeux se fermèrent, bercée par la douce odeur de Jasper.

* * *

gros bisous a vendredi !


	2. Chapter 2

et voila le chapitre 2 ! comme promis je vous le poste aujourd'hui ! la chanson du chapitre se nomme :

from where you are - lifehouse

* * *

J'étais debout depuis plusieurs heures. J'avais pris une douche froide, pour me sortir de mon sommeil. Je profitais de la terrasse en serviette, l'air frai du matin me rappelait un peu Forks. J'étais à Jacksonville depuis une semaine déjà, j'avais passé mon temps à sortir et à essayer de passer le temps. Finalement j'avais trouvé un job sympa à la bibliothèque, je commençais à travailler dans une heure. Ma mère était déjà partie à son travaille, Phil comme toujours était absent.

Je ne prenais que rarement ma voiture, mais je n'avais pas envie d'arriver en sueur pour mon premier jour. L'ambiance de cette bibliothèque était particulière, tout était différent de Forks. Bien sur il y avait plus de monde mais je m'y sentais bien, mieux que chez ma mère. Mon travail consistait à aider les lycéens à réviser ou encore les étudiants. Le matin j'avais beaucoup de temps libre peu de personnes étaient présentes, seuls quelques filles étudiaient leurs cours sagement.

Vers midi je pris ma pause déjeuné. Je savais qu'il y avait une sandwicherie au coin de la rue, après avoir commandé une salade composée je m'installai à la table du coin. J'évitais de penser, préférant me concentrer sur la nourriture que j'avalais.

**Salut ! Tu sais que c'est ma place normalement ? **Je relève la tête gênée.

**Oh, je... je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas, je viens d'arriver et...**

**Non c'est bon, ça me fera de la compagnie féminine. **La fille me sourit, elle semble calme et gentille. **En passant moi c'est Elena !**

**Et moi Bella. **Je lui réponds avec un sourire, c'était agréable de ne pas être connue par tout le monde. **Je suis nouvelle, je travaille à la bibliothèque. **

**Oui je t'ai vu en sortir, tu es au lycée ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu, je suis là depuis la rentrée et je pensais être la seule nouvelle. **

**Non le lycée est terminé pour moi. Je prends une année de répits, histoire de me faire un peu d'argent pour la fac l'année prochaine. **

**Dommage, ça m'aurait évité d'être totalement seule.**

Je souris en repensant à la même réplique que j'avais dite à Jacob quand je suis arrivée à Forks. Elena est une fille simple, gentille. Elle m'invite à boire un café avant d'aller à la bibliothèque, c'est la première fois que je me sens bien depuis un an. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, principalement des études et de la chaleur. Elena vient de la Virginie, mais voyage beaucoup. Je parle de mon déménagement, de mon envie de changer d'air. Elle m'écoute attentivement, sans jamais m'interrompre.

Le temps passe vite avec elle, et je me rends compte que ma pause est finie, elle m'accompagne à la bibliothèque voulant travailler un peu avant de rentrer chez elle. Alors que je m'installais derrière l'accueil je pus mieux détailler Elena.

Elle avait de longs cheveux marron arrivant en bas des reins ondulant très légèrement, ainsi que d'yeux marron. Elle était très belle, elle pouvait même être mannequin vu sa taille de guêpe. Parfois, quand elle relevait les yeux vers moi, un petit sourire amical se dessine sur ses lèvres fines. Je sens déjà qu'une grande amitié pourrait naitre entre nous. Je me lève et me dirige vers un groupe de collégiens n'arrivant pas à finir leur exercice. Je vois qu'Elena regarde sa montre impatiente.

**Tu attends quelqu'un ? **

**Oui, enfin non. **Elle me sourit.** Damon doit passer me prendre depuis 10 minutes et il n'est toujours pas là. Je n'ai pas de voiture, et je ne me sens pas le courage de rentrer à pied. **

**Je peux te ramener si tu veux, j'ai fini ma journée ! Et puis Damon a dut avoir un empêchement. Laisses moi le temps de prendre ma veste et j'arrive.**

Une fois dans la voiture je mets en route la radio pour avoir une musique de fond, je trouvais cela agréable quand Edward me prenais en voiture et j'ai pris son habitude.

**Dis-moi, Damon est ton copain ? **Elena rougit

**Non, c'est compliqué. **

**Je suis sure que je pourrais comprendre. **Après tout, j'avais passé quelque temps avec des vampires, les histoires d'amour je pouvais comprendre.

**Et bien, dans la ville où j'habitais, Mystic falls, je sortais avec Stefan. Mais il y a eu beaucoup d'évènements qui se sont enchainés, et nous avons rompu. Damon est son frère ainé.**

**Je suis désolée. **J'étais vraiment désolé puisque je vivais cette situation.

**Non, c'est mieux comme ça. Et puis Damon me soutient aux quotidiens. **

**Tu l'aimes ! **

**Non.**

**C'était pas une question ! **Nous rions et Elena me fait signe d'arrêter, devant un hôtel.

**Voila c'est ici que j'habite en ce moment. **

**A l'hôtel ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ?**

**Parfois je me sens un peu seule. Mais ce n'est que provisoire. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais rester ici. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, à demain !**

Elena sortit de la voiture et entra dans l'hôtel. Je fis demi-tour et pris la direction du parc, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Je voulais profiter de la légère baisse des températures pour enfiler la veste en cuir. Encore une fois l'odeur de Jasper me fis tourner la tête, je savais qu'au fil du temps son odeur aller disparaitre, j'en profitais un maximum le temps qu'elle était présente.

Sur les coups de 9 heures du soir je décidai de rentrer. Je n'étais pas loin de la maison, ainsi 10 minutes plus tard j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée.

**Bella, où étais-tu ? Tu as vu l'heure, je m'inquiétais. Tu aurais pu appeler au moins.**

**Désolé maman, j'étais avec une amie.**

Ma mère ne posa pas plus de question, surprise que je me socialise. J'étais épuisée, les vêtements collés à ma peau par la fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant mon corps m'étaient insupportable. Je pris une douche froide comme tous les soirs avant de me coucher.

_J'ouvris les yeux sur une plage, le couché de soleil était magnifique, il me rappelait celui que j'avais partagé un soir avec Alice et Jasper à Seattle. Soudain je vis Jasper s'approcher de moi, les yeux rouge sang._

_**Bella, tu as détruis notre famille. **_

_Je ne pouvais parler, envoutée par le vampire blond._

_**Mais c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Bella, Bella… n'es pas peur de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal.**_

_**Pourquoi toi, pourquoi c'est toi qui reviens et pas Edward ? **_

_**Il ne reviendra pas Bella, jamais.**_

_**Il ne m'aime plus ? **_

_**Non. **_

_**Je vois. Dis-moi Jasper, pourquoi ton odeur m'envoute autant ? **_

_**Car ça aurait dut être comme ça. Toi et moi ensemble, depuis le début.**_

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'étais en sueur. La nuit n'avait pas été reposante, après ma douche je vis que j'avais des cernes sous les yeux. C'était la première fois que je rêvais d'un Cullen depuis que j'étais ici, et quel rêve ! Une rapide douche et un café plus tard me voila dans ma voiture. Je ne travaillais que depuis deux jours que déjà j'avais l'impression de m'enchaîner dans une douce routine. J'avais hâte d'arriver au déjeuné pour voir Elena, je ne connaissais personne d'autre et la solitude commençais vraiment à me peser. Je ne travaillais pas cette après-midi, ainsi j'aurai plus de temps pour être avec mon amie si elle le voulait bien sur.

Midi tapant, je sors de mon travail et me dirige vers le même lieu que la veille. Elena est là, elle m'attend en souriant à la même table qu'hier. Je la rejoints, heureuse qu'elle soit là.

**Salut Elena,** je l'embrasse.** Comment vas-tu ?**

**Bien et toi ? **

**En pleine forme.**

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était parti que je répondais positivement. Après ce salut, s'en suivit une conversation allant de notre couleur préféré à la mode. Nous parlions d'une sortie cinéma lorsqu'un klaxon retentit.

**C'est lui Damon ? **

**Oui. **

**Plutôt sexy le frère de ton ex. **

**Bella, tu as un peu de bave au coin de la bouche. A demain ma belle !**

C'est comme ça qu'Elena monta dans la voiture de Damon.

Les jours ont passé, doucement. Une douce routine c'est installée au fil des jours. Parfois Elena ne pouvait pas venir l'après-midi, mais j'avais toujours un petit message d'elle. Je revivais, je me sentais légère et heureuse. J'avais renouvelé ma garde robe avec Elena, échangeant les jeans noirs contre des blancs, mes tee-shirts sans forme contre des débardeurs et des tuniques moulantes. J'avais même acheté des jupes, Alice serait fière de moi. Alice... elle me manquait toujours mais de moins en moins. Grâce à Elena, je souriais à nouveau et pas pour rassurer mon entourage. Je trouvais l'attitude de Damon étrange, il ne sortait jamais de sa voiture et portait toujours des lunettes de soleil.

Cela faisait un mois que je connaissais Elena, et je décidais de faire un repas à la maison pour fêter ça, bien sur Damon était invité. Phil et ma mère étaient chez les parents de ce derniers, j'avais donc tout le week-end pour moi. J'avais pris mon vendredi pour organiser le week-end. Il était convenu que nous allions en boite de nuit après le diner. Et justement on venait de sonner à la porte.

**Bella, t'es là ?** Elena était rentrée, montant déjà à l'étage en direction de ma chambre.

**Oui entres. Je suis dans la penderie, je mets ma robe. **

**Alors quoi de prévu ce soir ? **

**On mange ici, j'ai fait des sushis ça va comme repas ?**

**Oui ! **Elle frappe des mains alors que je sors de la pièce. **Bella tu es magnifique dans cette robe !**

**Merci, alors après mangé on va en boîte de nuit, ça te dis ? **

**Oui bien sur, on va pouvoir ce déchaîner un peu ! ****Ça**** va nous faire du bien. C'est la première fois que je viens dans ta chambre. J'aime beaucoup ce côté épuré, sans couleur que du blanc et du beige. **

**Merci. En faite je n'ai pas eu le temps de personnaliser ma chambre. Je trouve qu'il manque un peu de couleur, j'aurai bien ajouté quelques couleurs ici et là. **

**Hum je vois, demain on ira acheter quelques objets colorés. **Elle me regarde avant de sourire.** Si on arrive à sortir du lit !**

**Mesdemoiselles, ce n'est pas que parler chiffons et déco me dérange mais j'ai faim !**

**Damon dans sa grande forme. Bella je te présente l'idiot dont je t'ai parlé !**

**Idiot, mais sexy. **Il me fait un clin d'œil.** Enchanté Bella, Elena m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

Je m'attardais sur ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un noir profond, je vis son regard dériver sur la photo des Cullen.

**Tu les connais ? **

Il ne me répond pas, mais je comprends alors pourquoi je le sentais tellement étrange et si attirant, Damon était un vampire.

* * *

à mardi !


	3. Chapter 3

coucou tout le monde ! voila le chapitre 3 ! j'essaye d'être la plus régulière possible dans mes postes ! j'espère que vous serrez contents du chapitre ! je vous laisse avec la chanson du chapitre

Clap your hand - Sia

* * *

Chapitre 3 : à cœur ouvert.

Je regardais Damon manger, soit il était un excellent comédien soit il aimait réellement ma nourriture. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, il ne sortait jamais au soleil, du moins il restait toujours dans la voiture à l'abri du soleil. Il était terriblement attirant, pas comme n'importe quel homme, il avait ce truc que tout les vampires ont.

C'est sur les coups de 10 heures du soir qu'Elena décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller faire la fête et bien sur c'est à ce moment là que mon père m'appela.

**Allo papa ?** je me retourne vers mes invités**,** **chut !**

**Bonjour Bella, je te dérange ? **

**Pas du tout papa, en faite, j'ai des invités mais rien de grave ! Comment tu vas ?**

**Bien, tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis ton arrivé, tout ce passe bien ? **

**Oui ! je me suis fait des amis. J'ai trouvé un job à la bibliothèque. La chaleur m'étouffe mais je m'y fais petit à petit. Et toi rien de nouveau à Forks ? **je pouvais sentir les sous-entendus de ma phrase.

**Non, ils ne sont pas revenus Bella. **

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles papa. **

**Bien sur ma chérie. Je te laisse, amuses-toi bien et ne prends pas le volant si tu bois ! bisous.**

Il avait déjà raccroché. Je me retourne vers mes invités, prête à m'amuser et à oublier mon chagrin dans l'alcool et la danse.

Se fut Damon qui pris le volant, bien sur il n'allait pas boire d'alcool. D'ailleurs allait-il seulement boire quelque chose ? Damon m'a surprise plusieurs fois à le fixer. Arrivés devant notre lieu de débauche Elena me sourit, elle est autant ravie que moi.

Les danses s'enchainent, les verres d'alcool aussi. Damon regarde Elena d'une façon tellement amoureuse et intense, que je me demande comment fait Elena pour ne pas fondre sur place. J'étais heureuse, je me sentais légère. Damon resté prêt de nous à nous surveiller, et éloigner les hommes trop collant. Je ne sais plus l'heure à laquelle nous sommes rentrés mais nous étions tellement épuisée que Damon nous soutenait chacune par un bras. Elena était dans un état pire que le miens, pour ne pas mentir, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. J'étais encore lucide, bien que ce fût la première fois que je buvais. Damon soupira quand Elena commença à parler.

**Damon, tu es vraiment beau tu sais.**

**Elena, arrêtes de parler.**

**Non mais c'est vrai ! hein Bella, il est beau !**

**Oui oui, Elena. Damon est beau. **J'avais lu un jour qu'il ne fallait pas contredire les gens qui ont bu.

C'est en riant que j'ouvris la porte de chez moi, suivit par Damon portant Elena dans ses bras. Il la déposa dans ma chambre avant de refermer la porte.

**Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**Un café, je sens que la nuit va être longue. **Je compris un léger sous-entendu dans sa réponse.

Alors que l'on buvait notre café dans la cuisine, la tension était palpable. Damon regardait ma cicatrice, et moi je fixais ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il manger et boire ?

**Comment fais-tu ?**

**Pardon ?**

**Pour manger et boire !**

**Bin, comme toi ! je prends la tasse, je la porte à mes lèvres, j'aspire le café et j'avale !** il était fière de lui l'idiot.

**Me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais que tu as remarqué ma cicatrice, je sais ce que tu es. Un vampire.**

Son sourire s'effaça, je savais que j'avais raison. Mais comment pouvait-il boire ? ce pourrai-t-il que les Cullen m'aillent menti ?

**Je suppose que tu as vécu avec des vampires. Cette famille sur cette photo se sont les Cullen n'est-ce pas ? **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Bella, je ne leur veux aucun mal, juste que je connais Jasper depuis l'époque où nous étions de jeunes vampires. **Il connaissait Jasper ! je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais curieuse de savoir qu'il était avant de rejoindre les Cullen.

**Elena sait que tu es un vampire ? **

**Bien sur ! Elena sait pour mon frère et moi. Mais toi, que sais-tu sur notre race ?**

**Vous ne mangez et ne buvez pas. Vous ne dormez jamais et lorsque vous être au soleil votre peau brille comme si des milliers de diamants composaient votre peau. De plus vous êtes incroyablement attirant, votre voix, votre visage et même votre odeur. Tout est fait pour nous attirer, nous les humains. Sans parler de votre force, votre rapidité et tout le reste.**

Damon sourit et se dirige vers ma chambre, la traverse pour se retrouver sur ma terrasse. On s'assoit tous les deux sur la rambarde, regardant Elena dormir.

**Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur notre race, tu connais la race des Cullen, les vampires vénéneux. Mais il y a aussi notre race, les vampires non vénéneux. Nous sommes moins nombreux, et il est rare que nous transformons d'autres vampires. **

**Alors, tu ne peux pas transformer les humains ?**

**Si bien sur ! seulement pour cela il faut que l'humain boive notre sang. Oui, nous avons tous du sang Bella ! même les** **vénéneux. Sauf que leur sang est vénéneux, par conséquent mortelle pour les humains. **

**Donc si je bois ton sang, je deviens vampire ? **

**Non, tu seras dans un état second, comme si tu avais pris une drogue puissante. Notre sang permet de vous guérir. **

**Alors comment on devient un vampire comme toi ?**

**Il faut mourir tout simplement, boire notre sang avant bien évidemment puis je dois te tuer. **

**Tu n'as pas les yeux doré ou rouge, tu ne bois pas de sang ? **je rougis, honteuse d'être si curieuse. Ma question l'amuse et il me répond en riant.

**Bella, je reste un vampire avant tout. **Nous rions ensemble.** Je garde toutes mes caractéristiques humaines tant que j'ai assez de sang dans les veines. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de tuer pour me nourrir. Et depuis que je connais Elena, je ne me nourris que de poche de sang. **

**Alors c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air d'apprécier mes sushis ! Lorsqu'un Cullen était prêt de moi quand je mangeais il était toujours dégouté, surtout Jasper. **

**Bella, cela peut te sembler étrange mais parles moi des Cullen.**

C'est ainsi que je parlais de mon ancien famille à ce vampire si différent de ceux que je connaissais. Je lui racontais tout depuis le premier jour où j'ai croisé le regard d'Edward, les fous rires partagés avec Emmett, les étreintes d'Esmée, les sourires de Carlisle, et moment de complicité avec Alice et les silences reposant de Jasper. On a beaucoup ri, j'ai pleuré aussi. Je n'avais pas parlé de mes souvenirs avec quelqu'un depuis un an, et je trouvais cela apaisant. Je n'ai parlé de la rupture, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

**Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? **

**Edward a rompu avec moi. Le jour de mes 18 ans Alice, la femme de Jasper, a organisé une fête d'anniversaire. Je me suis coupée avec un des cadeaux, Jasper a senti mon sang et il est devenu incontrôlable. A la suite de ça, Edward m'a quitté. **

**Hum, je vois. Je ne comprends pas la réaction de Jasper, il résistait très bien au sang humain. Je le connais depuis 100 ans. Quand nous étions dans la troupe de Maria, nous étions les deux seuls vampires non vénéneux. C'est étrange de savoir Jasper non vénéneux hein ! je ne comprends pas, nous gardons nos yeux d'humains. **

**Les Cullen boivent du sang animal. **

**Ça doit être ça, notre espèce n'est pas faite pour ça. Je veux dire, à force ça tuera Jasper.**

J'eus un frisson. Jasper devait en être conscient, alors pourquoi le faisait-il ?

**Tu as remarqué que le jour se lève ? ** Damon me regarde, soucient. **Je vais pas pouvoir sortir de chez toi de la journée.**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, mes parents ne rentrent pas avant dimanche soirs. Et puis il n'y a pas de voisins donc tu peux être tranquille.**

On reste un moment sans parler, profitant de ce calme apaisant. Soudain le vent se mit à se lever dans une brise légère mais fraiche. Je vais chercher la veste de Jasper quand Damon me fixe amusé.

**Bah quoi ?**

**Tu sais que Jasper va vouloir te tuer de lui avoir pris sa veste en cuir !**

**Ils ont pris ma joie de vivre, alors je leur ai pris des trucs aussi !**

**Petite voleuse, décidément je t'apprécie de plus en plus !**

La matinée a passé rapidement, Damon me parlait de Jasper avant les Cullen, et je lui parlais du Jasper que je connaissais. C'était deux personnes totalement différentes, le Jasper que Damon me décrivait était heureux, avait la joie de vivre et surtout il buvait du sang humain.

**Mon Jasper, enfin non pas « mon » mais celui que je connais, parait si différent du Jasper que tu me décris. **

**Les gens changent Bella, toi-même tu as changés depuis que tu connais l'existence des vampires. Peut être que Jasper était lassé de supporter la douleur de ses victimes. Tu sais ressentir les émotions n'est pas une chose facile. Peut être qu'il est lassé de vivre, avant que je rencontre Elena j'étais moi-même lassé de vivre. Puis cette petite femme est entrée dans ma vie, et depuis, je m'efforce de la faire sourire.**

Damon était fou amoureux d'Elena. J'enviais un peu mon amie, moi personne ne m'aimait. La nuit n'avait pas été reposante, j'avais besoin d'une douche pour me remettre les idées en places, et peut être qu'Elena serait réveillée quand j'en sortirai.

**Bella, je peux entrer ? **la voix d'Elena résonna dans ma salle de bain.

**Bien sur, attend je t'ouvre ! **mes sous-vêtements mis, j'ouvre la porte sur une Elena fatiguée. **Bien dormi ?**

**Oui, si on veut. Damon m'a dit que tu étais au courant pour lui, ne le juges pas. Même s'il a fait de mauvaises choses, et qu'il est un vampire.**

**Je ne juge personne Elena. J'ai vécu une partie de ma vie avec une famille entière de vampire, ceux de la photo. Je sortais avec l'un d'entre eux, Edward. Tu vois, je ne juge personne. **

**La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite remarqué ta cicatrice, elle ressemble à la mienne. **Elle me montre son épaule.

**Tu as été mordue par un vampire vénéneux ?**

**Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé.** Elena sourit à travers le miroir.

**Je te laisse prendre ta douche. On sort ce midi, on va manger au restaurant !**

Dans l'après-midi Elena et moi marchions dans les rues à la recherche d'une boutique de décoration. On s'était mis en tête d'égailler ma chambre avec quelques touche de couleur. Elena était très douée niveau décoration, elle trouvait des petites astuces pour faire des économies. Je m'amusais comme une folle à choisir de nouveaux rideaux, de longs tissus à suspendre au dessus de mon lit et quelques cadres photo d'une couleur différente. Nous avions fait vite à choisir, ne voulant pas laisser Damon tout seul trop longtemps. Quand la nuit tomba, Damon s'éclipsa pour aller trouver du sang. Elena était sa «danseuse de sang »

Je me suis donc retrouvée seule avec une Elena plus maladroite que moi pour installer les tissus au dessus mon lit. Après quelques heures d'acrobatie et plusieurs chutes, ma chambre était plus joyeuse. J'avais accroché un premier cadre, près de ma porte. A l'intérieur on pouvait y voir une photo d'Elena et moi prise hier par Damon. En regardant les autres cadres vides, je pense à aller rendre visite à mon père. Je pourrais y emmener Damon et Elena, il pourrait enfin sortir en pleins jour. C'est sur ces réflexions que je proposai à Elena d'aller manger en regardant une série pour fille.

Je n'ai pas revu Damon du week-end, mais peut importe je savais qu'il reviendrait.

Il n'y avait plus de non dit, j'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé un nouveau vampire. Je n'étais plus seule, j'avais une amie merveilleuse et un allier puissant prêt de moi. Et peut être que Jasper sentirais sa présence …

* * *

et voila à vendredi, de grosses surprises arrivent ! bisous bisous


	4. Chapter 4

bonjour tout le monde, je poste un peu tard mon chapitre, mais j'ai eu un problème avec internet, enfin le chapitre est là !

* * *

je réponds à vos commentaires :

chattoncharmant : je te remercie de suivre ma fiction ! voila la suite !

oliveronica cullen massen : comme promis je le poste aujourd'hui mon chapitre !

Mrs Esmee Cullen : merci! c'est normal je débute, les commentaires suivront !

yachiru-chan92 : non, Damon n'a pas sa bague. je vous explique tout dans le chapitre 5 !

* * *

la chanson du chapitre :

Hello - martin solveig

* * *

Noël arrivait à grand pas. Elena était venue s'installer dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, ma mère avait été émue de savoir que mon amie dormait à l'hôtel depuis début septembre. Damon était lui aussi à la maison, mais assez loin de nous. Notre maison était grande, de nombreuses chambres étaient disponibles. Ma mère était heureuse de me voir épanouie, Phil lui ne voyait rien de mal à ce que mes deux amis habitent à la maison.

Damon simulait travailler dans un grand cabinet d'avocat, afin de justifier ses revenus quasi illimitées. Ils avaient insisté pour payer un loyer et Damon avait précisé "** Oh allez Renée, c'est tellement gentil de votre part de nous supporter quotidiennement ! Elena et moi nous devons participer aux courses et autre. " **Je savais que Damon lui faisait son numéro de charme, personne ne résister à un vampire, pas même moi.

Elena n'avait pas de voiture, chaque matin je la déposais au lycée avant de partir au travail. Damon s'éclipsait avant que le jour se lève, je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il faisait et Elena avait répondu " **il vaut mieux ignorer ce que fait Damon la journée, ce n'est pas un tendre vampire comme tu as connu Bella, Damon est un tueur. "** je frissonnai, je n'aimais pas penser que Damon tuer des gens, il se nourrissait d'eux et les faisait oublier.

Nous étions en voiture en route pour le centre commercial. Il était rare que nous soyons seules pour parler de Damon.

**Dis-moi Elena, quels sont les pouvoirs de Damon ?**

Et bien il n'en a pas vraiment, il a les mêmes capacités que tous les vampires comme lui. Un vampire venimeux n'a pas ou peut de capacité, les autres comme Damon et Jasper sont incroyablement puissant. Ils maitrisent beaucoup de chose : la télépathie, la manipulation de l'esprit, l'empathie, et ils savent hypnotiser les humains. Puis les années passent puis ils deviennent forts et puissants.

**Je comprends, pourtant Jasper ne maitrise que les émotions !**

**C'est normal, son manque de sang humain diminue ses capacités, à force il risque de mourir.**

Nous ne parlions plus le reste du trajet, moi j'étais plongée dans mes idées cadeaux et Elena avait l'air triste. Elle ne parlait pas jamais de sa famille, cela devait être triste d'être loin de tout le monde.

**Elena ? **Je détourne mon regard de ma liste de cadeaux.

**Hum ? **Elle avait sa tête dirigée vers les chaussures.

**Tu comptes faire noël avec nous ?**

**Je ne sais pas, je n'ai personne à part Damon et toi. Et Damon n'est pas très fête, je pense que je vais aller à l'hôtel pour vous laisser en famille.**

**Non, restes avec nous ! Tu sais bien que tu es la bienvenue, ce que je voulais dire, c'est est-ce que tu as de la famille à part Damon ?**

**Non, ma famille est morte dans un accident de voir, mon petit frère Jeremy est parti avec Stefan. C'est son choix. Parfois j'ai des nouvelles de lui, il va bien, sa nouvelle condition de vampire le rend joyeux. Il s'en donne à cœur joie même !**

**Ça ne durera qu'un temps ! Une fois que tu seras transformée, vous serez réunis.**

**Bella, je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. Je veux une vrai vie, avoir des enfants, me marier, vieillir puis mourir. Je ne veux pas vivre l'éternité sans mes parents.**

**Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'aurai pensé qu'elle souhaitait devenir vampire.**

**Et toi Bella tu le veux ?**

**Non, j'ai voulu avant. Quand j'étais avec Edward, je voulais passer l'éternité avec lui. D'ailleurs il a refusé que ça se produise puisqu'il a aspiré tout le venin que James m'avait injecté.**

**Et si Damon te propose de te transformer ?**

**Je ne sais pas. La douleur d'Edward est encore trop présente, je ne veux pas vivre ça, surtout qu'après mes émotions seront multipliées.**

**Je comprends ! Bon allez revenons à nos moutons. Tu va acheter quoi comme cadeau à ta mère ?**

La discussion fut plus légère, Elena m'écouta faire la liste de mes présents en faisant des commentaires surpris ou négatif. Je savais pas quoi prendre à Damon, j'avais proposé ironiquement de lui donner mon sang, Elena rougis en me disant qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. On décida de se séparer pour aller plus vite, la fin de journée approchée, Damon serai bientôt rentré. Je fis emballer mes cadeaux d'une couleur différente pour chaque personne. Elena avait les cadeaux roses, maman les dorés, Phil les verts et Damon les paquets rouges et noirs. J'avais acheté une nouvelle canne à pêche pour mon père et comme j'avais l'intention d'aller à la Push j'achetai un pull d'un des groupes préférés de Jack.

J'avais fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires ainsi que des cours à domicile pour avoir un maximum d'argent. Je n'étais pas dépensière mais la moitié de ma paye allait sur mon livret étude, du coup sans cela j'aurai eu un budget plus que limité. Elena m'avait confié un jour que Damon était ultra riche et qu'il lui laissait sa carte bancaire, ainsi elle n'avait pas de budget particulier et allait marcher au coup de cœur. J'avais environ 200 dollars par personne sans compter les billets d'avion puisque Damon s'était mis en tête de faire le voyage en voiture, il aimait conduire et il s'en donnait à cœur joie quand il le pouvait.

Je me hâtais sur les bijoux pour ma mère. Elle aimait énormément les parures fantaisies mais j'avais envie de lui offrir un bijou symbolique et je décidai de lui prendre un cœur un or avec marqué _maman je t'aime_. Je ne savais pas quoi acheter à Phil, Elena n'avait pas d'idée non plus car elle le voyait peu. Je savais qu'il aimait découvrir de nouvelle chose, je lui prix un coffret découvert avec plusieurs bon pour différents restaurants. Pour Damon je lui pris une montre argentée de grande marque. Ce fut pour Elena que j'hésitais le plus, j'avais envie de gâter ma meilleure amie. Je repensai à cette paire d'escarpins turquoise qu'Elena avait vu l'autre soir dans un magasine, je savais que je les trouverais ici. Finalement j'avais dépensais moins que prévu c'est donc naturellement que je complétais mes cadeaux par quelques petites bricoles. Un livre de recette pour maman, une casquette pour Phil, un porte-clés pour Damon et pour Elena j'avais envie de lui offrir une boite remplit de petit cadeaux personnalisés : un bracelet meilleure amie, une boite de ses chocolats préférés, un bon pour une manucure à deux et un album de son chanteur préféré.

J'entendis Elena au téléphone avec Damon, elle m'adresse un sourire amical puis dépose ses cadeaux à côtés des miens.

**Damon m'a demandé si tu préférais un bijou ou une robe, j'ai dit qu'il se débrouille. Allez allons ranger nos cadeaux avant que le fou rentre ! **

Se fut Elena qui prit le volant. Je fermai les yeux, imaginant un noël avec les Cullen. Depuis quelque temps j'avais un coup de blues. Elena mis une main sur mon épaule, compatissante. J'avais perdu une famille en quelque sorte, elle était la seule qui me comprenait. Une fois arrivées nous avons couru cacher nos cadeaux dans notre penderie puisque nous partagions la même. Damon arriva peut de temps après.

**Dis-moi Bella, que m'as-tu acheté ?**

**Rêves mon pote je te dirai rien !**

**Tu crois ça ? Dis-moi où sont les cadeaux !**

Vis les yeux de Damon se dilater, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**Alors toi aussi !**

**Quoi ? **Je regarde Elena qui sourit

**Tu as un bouclier mental ! Depuis le début j'essaye de te manipuler je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tout essayé, hypnose, télépathie, influence. Rien ne marche à part mon empathie, c'est frustrant Bella !**

**Oh mon pauvre Damon ! **Elena et moi éclatons de rire, fière de nos capacités.

Les quelques jours nous séparant de noël passèrent vite, Damon restait à la maison ainsi que toute ma famille. J'avais appelé mon père pour le prévenir que deux personnes m'accompagnaient pour le nouvel an, il était ravi de les rencontrer. J'avais l'impression de rêver, enfermée dans une bulle de bonheur parfaite et solide. Il arrivait même que Damon reste avec nous pour jouer à des jeux de sociétés, j'étais heureuse.

Le soir de noël tout le monde était bien habillé. Elena et moi portions la même robe, ce qui fit rire ma mère et Damon. Phil, trouvait ça mignon. Le repas fut extraordinaire, tout le monde avait mis la main à la patte même Damon qui avait réalisé un gâteau au trois saveurs délicieux. Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva, chacun allez recevoir ses cadeaux. Se fut mes parents qui commencèrent à distribuer.

**Elena, Phil et moi tenions à te remercier d'être là pour Bella au quotidien. Depuis que tu habites avec nous, Bella a retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre, merci. **Phil arrive avec un énorme paquet violet. **Damon même si nous nous voyons peu, nous t'apprécions sincèrement. Je suis admirative de ton soutien pour Elena, de plus ta complicité avec Bella rend cette maison plus vivante grâce à vos rires à vous trois. Merci vraiment de faire parti de sa vie. **Elle lui tend un paquet bleu. **Pour toi ma chérie, Phil avons trouvé ça, j'espère que ça te plairas. **

Je pris le cadeau que ma mère me tendait en faisant attention au cas où ça serait fragile. Le paquet était blanc, simple. J'allais dans ma chambre avec Elena chercher nos cadeaux. Elena commença sa distribution. Elle avait offert un cadeau à chacun des adultes puis deux pour Damon et plusieurs petits paquets pour moi. Damon se leva et offrit ses présents à chacun d'entre nous sauf moi prétextant qu'il m'avait oublié, je savais bien qu'il voulait m'embêter. Quand mes cadeaux furent apportés, tous me regardaient avec des yeux énormes.

**Bah quoi, j'ai fait pleins d'heures supplémentaires ce mois-ci. **

Je pris soins de déchirer les paquets avec un couteau se qui fit rire Elena et Damon, car eux avaient compris le sens de mon geste. Mes parents m'avaient offert un ordinateur portable violet, ma couleur préférée ainsi qu'un album photo vide, Elena m'avait offert une parure de bijoux magnifique.

Elena reçu un énorme pouf turquoise pour sa chambre de la part de mes parents, Damon lui avait offert un livre sur les relations amoureuses ainsi qu'un collier d'animaux doré, nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi mais Damon était fière de son effet.

Ma mère eut un livre de cuisine japonaise et une robe de soirée de la part de Damon et Elena, Phil avait eu deux places de concert et un ensemble d'objet de bricolage.

Quand à Damon, il fut surpris de recevoir un parfum et une chemise noire de la part de mes parents. Elena avait aussi joué la carte de l'humour en lui offrant un livre sur la gentillesse avec les autres, nous avions beaucoup rit. Une fois que tous les paquets furent mis à la poubelle et la table débarrassée Damon arriva avec un petit paquet pour moi et deux autres plus gros derrière lui.

**Tiens ma petite Bella, je pouvais pas t'oublier ! **

**Oh merci Damon pour ce ... collier de chiot !**

**Ce n'est que pour compléter mon cadeau principal ! Elena vient voir !** Tout le monde se regroupa autour de nous. **Avec l'accord de tes parents Bella, j'ai pensé que cela te ferrai plaisir d'avoir ceci et toi Elena d'avoir ça. ** On se regarde surprise, puis on ouvre le carton. Un cri de joie commun sort de notre bouche, Damon avait acheté un chat et un chien. Nous lui sautons au cou avant de prendre nos animaux respectifs dans nos bras.

Le reste de la soirée, Elena et moi cherchions un prénom pour nos petits protégés. C'est sur un site internet que nous trouvions les noms d'un ange et d'un démon. Ce qui était parfait puisque le chat était noir et le chien blanc et marron. C'est ainsi qu'Elena baptisa son chat Samael et mon chien Sitael. Dans la nuit, Damon nous rejoint avec un dernier cadeau.

**Je sais que je vous ai déjà offert un cadeau mais, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais vous offrir. Je sais que vous êtes contre et pour de bonne raison mais si vous changer d'avis je tiens à le faire par moi-même et à vous transformer moi-même. **Il sorti deux flacons de sa poche. Tous deux contenaient de son sang. J'étais vraiment émue de son geste, je ne savais pas si je voulais devenir vampire mais si je le voulais ça serait en accord avec Elena, mais nous avions le temps d'y réfléchir et demain le réveil était tôt.

Le lendemain nous partions en direction de Forks. Nous avions pris nos animaux avec nous, car mes parents partaient également de leur côté. J'indiquais à Elena de prendre des habits chauds car ils faisaient froid là bas. Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, nous chantions les chansons qui passaient à la radio et faisions des pauses pour sortir les animaux. C'est en soirée que nous arrivons chez mon père, Damon fit un sourire éblouissant à mon père, je savais qu'il le manipulait pour qu'il dorme dans ma chambre avec nous.

**Dites-moi Charlie, cela ne vous déranges pas que je dorme avec les filles cette semaine ? **

**Non bien sur, j'ai même un lit pliable, je vais te le chercher. **Mon père monte à l'étage.

**Damon ! Tu exagères, je t'ai dit de ne pas influencer mon père. **

**Oh allez Bella ! On va bien s'amuser dans la même chambre, et puis ton père n'était pas totalement contre, il n'avait pas envi de dormir sur le canapé de toute façon !**

Mon père était surpris de voir nos animaux, mais rapidement il fut sous le charme de nos boules de poils. Nous montâmes nous coucher épuisés par le voyage après avoir manger une pizza et bu une bière avec mon père heureux de me voir. Il m'avait acheté le dernier téléphone, je souriais quand il me prit dans ses bras après avoir fut son présent.

Le lendemain Elena chercha dans mes anciennes affaires pour trouver un pull, elle n'avait pas de vêtement adapter pour ce climat. J'indiquai à Damon que nous allions à la réserve sans lui puisque c'était un territoire interdit pour les vampires. Elena, n'aimait pas le froid encore moins la neige. Nous laissons Samael et Sitael dormir et nous montons dans ma vieille voiture que j'aime tant. Arrivées à la réserve, je me gare devant chez Billy. Jacob sort, surpris d'entendre ma camionnette.

**Bella ! Mais que fais-tu là ! **Il me prend dans ses bras et me fais tourner en l'air, je ris heureuse de voir mon meilleur ami.

**Jacob, je te présente Elena ma meilleure amie. **

Elena lui sourit puis demande si elle peut rentrer car elle a froid. Jacob rit et lui indique son garage, quand il retira son bonnet je fus surprise de voir qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux.

**Jack, tes cheveux ! Tu les as coupés…**

**Bah oui c'est plus pratique pour se… pour tout. **J'étais au courant pour les loups-garous ainsi il était lui aussi devenu comme ça.

**Relaxe, Elena est une mordue aussi !** Je lui fais un clin d'œil et Elena pouffe de rire en entendant mon expression.

**Je vois, dis-moi Bella, t'arriveras jamais à décrocher d'eux pas vrai ?**

**Faut croire que non. **

Elena et Jacob s'entendaient bien. Nous passons la matinée avec lui jusqu'à ce que Damon appelle pour que l'on rentre, Elena était mal à l'aise mais Jacob était habitué avec moi. Je lui offre son cadeau et prend une photo avec lui pour mon album photo.

**Bella ça va ? **Elena me regardait, inquiète.

**Pas vraiment, revenir ici me fait bizarre. J'aimerai tellement qu'ils reviennent Elena, ils me manquent tous. **

**Surtout Jasper hein ! Tu l'appelles en dormant parfois, et tu pleures quand tu murmures son prénom. **

**Je rêve souvent de lui, ça a commencé peur de temps avant notre rencontre. Au début il disait ne pas m'en vouloir puis le rêve s'arrêtait. Mais au fil des nuits Jasper revient et hante mes rêves, parfois il me dit que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre et parfois ne me parle pas et me sert dans ses bras. Et j'ai tellement l'impression que c'est réel. Alors c'est vrai j'ai envi de voir Jasper. **Ma phrase sonnait plus comme un aveu qu'à une réponse.

C'est vrai, Jasper hantait mes rêves presque toutes les nuits. Quand cela arrivait j'allais prendre un café sur ma terrasse avec Damon qui revenait de la chasse. Je lui racontais mes rêves dans les moindres détails, parfois il souriait et parfois il fronçait les sourcils.

Damon était là, devant sa voiture. Il nous attendait avec un sourire, il avait surement une idée en tête.

**Allez les filles en voiture ! **

**On va où ? **Elena me regarda inquiète.

**Casser la croute ! **Parfois Damon était un vrai idiot. Mais il me faisait énormément rire.

Nous primes la direction du centre de Forks, beaucoup de souvenirs remontaient. Nous passâmes devant mon lycée.

**Elena, regardes. C'est mon lycée, c'est ici que j'ai vu des vampires pour la première fois !**

**Tu regrettes d'avoir connu les Cullen Bella ?** La voix de Damon était douce, compatissante.

**Non, sinon je n'aurais jamais était chez ma mère et je ne vous aurez jamais connu ! **C'est vrai, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir été amoureuse d'Edward.

Je trouvais Damon étrange, encore plus qu'à son habitude. Il semblait préoccupé, pressé. Quelque soit la raison, Elena l'avait remarqué aussi. Nous voulions sortir un peu, Elena avait besoin d'acheter quelques vêtements chauds mais Damon avait refusé que l'on sorte, prétextant que des vampires passaient en ville et qu'il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Néanmoins, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Damon observait le ciel avec un sourire, il semblait se plaire ici. Elena n'aimait pas cette région trop humide et froide. Pendant le repas, j'observais un réel rapprochement entre mes deux amis. Damon avait passé un bras autour du cou d'Elena et jouait avec une mèche de cheveux. Il y a encore quelques mois, Elena détestait ça, maintenant elle avait un petit sourire béat sur les lèvres. Une fois le dessert avalé, Damon décida de rentrer.

**C'est quoi ton problème Damon ? **

**Rien, je veux juste rentrer. Fais-moi confiance Bella. **Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, je savais qu'il était sincère. Alors je soufflai.

**OK on rentre ! **

Lorsque l'on arriva, Sitael me sauta dessus. Il était heureux de me voir, je le pris dans mes bras et enleva ma veste puis le sorti dehors. Une fois que mon chien fut rentré Elena mit la musique fond et me pris par la main pour danser. Nous nous amusions comme des folles jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Elena me regarde, inquiète.

**On doit déranger les voisins ! **

**Non, c'est peut être Jacob ! Je vais ouvrir. **

Je me recoiffe rapidement avec mes mains et ouvre la porte.

**Bonjour Bella. ** Cette voix m'avait tant manqué. Je n'aurai jamais cru l'entendre à nouveau.

C'est sans réfléchir que je me jette dans ses bras.

**Jasper ! **


	5. Chapter 5

bonjour tout le monde ! désolé du retard mais je n'ai pas internet là où je suis ! ( et oui c'est ça les vacances ) je poste des que je peux ! je vous remercie de vos commentaires et de mettre ma fiction en favorite ! j'ai un chapitre d'avance donc normalement je vous le poste des que j'ai fini de le corriger ! la petite musique du jour :

Can't take off you - Muse

* * *

Chapitre 5 : évidence

Je ne pourrais vous décrire exactement comment ça s'est passé, ni le pourquoi. Je sais juste que j'embrassais Jasper à en perdre haleine. J'étais heureuse, je me sentais comblée. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes que nous nous séparons.

**Et bien, vous ne perdez pas de temps tous les deux !** Damon rigolait comme un idiot et moi je rougissais, honteuse.

**Damon tu sens cette tension sexuelle entre eux ? **Elena en rajoutait en couche avant de s'en aller avec Samael dans les bras.

**Et si vous alliez discuter dehors tous les deux, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire ! Enfin vous pouvez faire autre chose aussi, mais prenez Sitael car Elena et moi on sort aussi !**

**Et bien Damon, tu es toujours aussi charmant !** Jasper affiche un sourire heureux et avant que les deux complices se serrent la main en me fait un clin d'œil avant d'appeler Elena et de partir. Jasper me regarde, un peu gêné. Je prends la lèse de mon chien avant de prendre ma veste en cuir et de sortir en faisant signe à Jasper de me suivre. Nous marchons depuis plusieurs minutes quand Jasper observe ma veste.

**Hé mais c'est ma veste !**

**Non maintenant c'est la mienne ! **Je souriais, qu'il était simple de se détendre avec Jasper.

**Petite voleuse ! **Jasper souris avant de perdre son sourire, je savais que la discussion allez être sérieuse.** Je suis désolé pour ton anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas t'attaquer, j'ai pensé ironiquement que tu avais l'air délicieuse et Edward a mal interprété ça. Quand il m'a attaqué, mon côté animal est ressorti et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je suis désolé.**

**Je ne t'en veux pas, pour ça Jasper. Mais pour être parti pendant un an sans donner de nouvelle, vous étiez ma seconde famille et puis au lendemain vous disparaissez, emportant tout avec vous, même mon cœur. **

**Je n'avais pas le choix, Bella. Crois-moi que si j'aurai pu je serai resté.**

**On a toujours le choix Jasper. **

**Peut être, mais au faite que fais-tu avec Damon Salvatore ? Tu sais que c'est un des plus grand connard que j'ai connu ?**

**Avec toi peut être mais pas avec moi. Damon est très protecteur, et quand je suis prise d'insomnie il reste avec moi et boit un café. Il m'est arrivé de pleurer sur son épaule et qu'il mette un bras autour de moi pour me consoler. Bien sur il est parfois lourd avec moi, mais c'est comme un frère. D'ailleurs il me dit que je lui rappelle sa petite sœur. Tu savais qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de vampire ? **Jasper rigole devant mon débit de parole, mais j'avais tellement de chose à lui dire.

**Bella, je te rappelle que je suis de la même espèce que Damon ! Je peux manger, boire, dormir et même saigner pourvus que mon corps ait suffisamment de sang.**

**Oui mais du sang humain Jasper ! Tu dois te nourrir avec du sang humain, à force ton régime va te tuer. **

**Je sais, mais c'est la seule façon de rester avec les Cullen, ne mordre aucun humain. **

**Mais tu en a besoin, prends mon sang si tu veux Jasper. Parce que je ne supporterai pas de te savoir mort. **

Jasper me regarda droit dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une peur que je ne ressentais pas. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de la douleur, encore moins de la mort.

**Jasper, tu sais faut vraiment qu'on parle du baiser...**

**Il n'y a rien à dire, je crois que c'est comme ça. Ca aurait du être comme ça, toi et moi depuis le début.**

**Non Jasper, ça aurait doit être toi et Alice et moi et Edward. C'est comme ça que ça aurai du se passer.**

**Il n'y a que dans les romans que tout est rose ma Bella, nous sommes dans la vraie vie. Ne sens-tu pas que ton cœur bat différemment quand je suis là ? Et quand je pose mes mains sur ton corps ne sens-tu pas ce courant électrique ?**

Il joint l'action à ses paroles et ses mains tièdes se glissent sous mon pull, au niveau de mes reins. On se regarde dans les yeux, et il me rapproche de lui. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je sais que je suis totalement amoureuse de ce vampire blond. Alors que nos lèvres allèrent se rencontrer pour la deuxième fois, une pluie glacée tombe sur nous. Nous rions puis j'attrape Sitael et le met sous mon pull pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

**On devrait rentrer, mon chien va attraper froid.**

**Bella depuis quand tu as un chien ? **

**Depuis Noël c'est un cadeau de Damon. Il a offert un petit chat à Elena, tu sais il est fou d'elle. **

**Et je peux te dire que c'est réciproque ! Il y a une connexion entre eux, ils sont faits pour être ensemble.**

Une fois arrivés, nous laissons le chien dormir puis nous allons dans ma chambre, au cas où mon père arriverait. Une fois la porte fermée, Jasper se jette à nouveau sur mes lèvres. Mon dieu ce que j'aimais cette sensation de ne former qu'un, Jasper ne se retenait pas. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche que j'acceptais automatique, nos langues se livrèrent une bataille enragée. Lorsque Jasper se recula, j'étais à bout de souffle. Il me souriait, fière de lui.

Nous parlions peu cette après-midi, nous contentant de nous embrasser et de se regarder dans les yeux, j'imaginais à quoi pouvait ressembler les yeux de Jasper.

**Quelle est la vrai couleur de tes yeux ? **

**Gris. Quand Alice m'a trouvé mes yeux étaient encore gris. Au fil du temps ils ont pris cette couleur ambre. **

**Alice... **je l'avais complètement oublié.** Jasper, et pour Alice et ses visions ?**

**Elle n'a plus de vision depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis qu'Edward est parti rejoindre les Denali, elle ne voit plus rien. D'ailleurs Alice et moi sommes en pause, il n'y a plus de sentiment entre nous depuis longtemps, bien avant que tu arrives. **

J'étais choquée de savoir ça. Ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble, alors ils jouaient la comédie comme joue un vieux couple devant leurs invités.

**Bella, il se fait tard. Je devrais rentrer à la villa sinon les autres vont se douter de quelque chose. **

**Tu peux rester si tu veux, il y a personne ce soir à la maison. Restes, je t'en pris. **

**Bella, je ne vais pas disparaitre. Je te promets de revenir demain mon ange, n'es pas peur. **Il m'embrassa tendrement puis disparu soudainement.

Quand Elena rentra et qu'elle monta dans la chambre, j'étais toujours dans la même position qu'il y avait plusieurs heures. Elle me regardait étrangement, mais je n'arrivais pas détacher mon regard de la fenêtre.

**Bella, tu m'entends ? Allo la lune ? Bella ! Allez Bella réponds ! Ma chérie ça va ?**

Je ne répondais pas, j'étais comme bloquée. Mon cerveau refusait de penser et mon corps de bouger. Damon se posa devant moi, le regard soucieux.

**Damon, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

**Je ne sais pas, Bella si ne tu réagis pas, je te mords ! **

Cette phrase eu le don de me faire rire, Damon était soulagé.

**Je crois qu'elle a abusé du charme de Jasper. Regardes Elena comme ses lèvres sont gonflées, elle a trop embrassé Jasper et son cerveau s'est déconnecté. **

**Bella, faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.**

Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur et petit à petit mon cerveau et mon corps se débloquèrent. Damon sorti chasser après que je lui transmis la photo d'Angela et de Jessica afin qu'il ne les touche pas. Mon amie s'assit sur le lit prenant un oreiller dans les mains, je savais qu'elle avait pleins de chose à me raconter.

**Allez racontes-moi !**

**POV Elena**

Bella et moi dansions joyeusement sur de la musique pop. Damon nous observait amusé. Je savais qu'il se passait un truc, mais quoi ? Je ne savais pas. Se ne fut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit que je compris, un vampire blond souriait à Bella. Sans aucun doute je reconnu Jasper. Une scène très étrange se produit, Jasper avait salué Bella et celle-ci avait prononcé son prénom comme si elle croyait rêver. Puis Jasper la bloqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Damon était autant surpris que moi de les voir s'embrasser, il échangea un regard avec moi avant que l'on décide de leur lancer un pique.

Je montais me préparer pour sortir, Damon voulait que l'on laisse seuls les deux autres. Une fois dans la voiture Damon ria de bon cœur.

**Et bien, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps !**

**Oui, je ne savais que leur attirance était si... intense. Tu as sentis comme ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ?**

**Oui, Damon c'est toi qui a appelé Jasper ?**

**Et bien oui et non. Quand vous êtes parties voir Jacob, j'ai décidé de me balader un peu. Et alors que je passais prêt de la forêt j'ai senti une odeur de vampire, alors j'ai tout de suite suivi** **cette piste et je suis arrivé chez les Cullen.**

**Combien étaient-ils ? Bella m'a dit qu'ils étaient 7 au total. **

**Je n'ai vu que leur " mère ", la blonde, le costaud et Jasper qui revenait de la chasse. **

**Comment ça c'est passé ? **

**Esmée leur mère, m'a accueilli puis Rosalie la blonde ainsi que son mari sont arrivés derrière elles en bon chien-chien ! **

**Damon ! Ils protègent seulement leur mère c'est normal.**

**Mouais, Jasper m'a tout de suite reconnu et on est monté dans sa chambre. On a un peu parlé il m'a demandé se que je faisais ici, j'ai dit que j'étais seulement de passage mais je lui ai marqué que j'étais avec Bella. Tout de suite son regard s'est illuminé il m'a demandé comment allait Stefan mais je savais bien qu'il parlait de Bella. Je lui ai parlé de ses rêves, du nombre de fois qu'elle nous parlait de lui et de toutes ses fois où j'ai dut la consoler car elle venait encore de rêver de lui. Alors je lui ai dit de venir chez moi, il a compris le message. **

**C'est quand même… waouh !**

**Tu vois malgré que Jasper soit le frère d'Edward, Bella arrive à l'aimer.**

Je ne dis rien mais j'avais compris le message. Ce n'était pas aussi simple, Damon restait Damon. Il m'emmenait à Seattle, une ville aussi peu ensoleillée que Forks.

**J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de vêtements chauds. Je sais que faire les boutiques avec Bella doit être plus amusant mais j'ai pas envi que ma princesse des ténèbres ne tombe malade.**

Je lui souris, j'aimais quand il m'appelait sa princesse des ténèbres. Je n'avais pas la tête à acheter quoi que se soit, mais je n'avais aucun vêtement adaptée pour cette région et Bella était plus petite que moi. Damon essayais de me faire sourire en sortant des blagues, je fis un effort mais Damon remarqua ma tristesse.

**Elena, que se passe-t-il ? **

**Tu crois qu'elle va rester ici maintenant ? **

**Bella ? **

Je hoche la tête

**Je ne pense pas, elle a sa vie à Jacksonville. Et puis les Cullen ne sont là que pour quelques jours, ils sont venus régler quelques détails et prendre quelques affaires. **

**J'ai peur de la perdre. Depuis que je suis loin de mon frère, je n'avais personne avec qui passer des moments « humains ». C'est ma meilleure amie, et puis depuis qu'on la connait tu as changé, tu n'es plus le sale type qui se sent supérieur envers moi. **

**Je sais, elle a un effet positif sur moi. Elle me rappelle ma petite sœur qui avait le même prénom qu'elle. Je ne sais pas si Stefan se souvient d'Isabella, il était jeune quand elle est morte. **

**Je suis désolée Damon, mais tu vois je crois que Bella te prend pour son grand frère. Tu es si protecteur envers elle.**

Damon ne me répond pas et pars en direction de la voiture. Le soir était tombé et nous nous dirigions vers un restaurant. La serveuse nous plaça à une table intime, nous proposant un apéritif que Damon accepte prétextant laisser un maximum de temps Bella et Jasper ensemble.

**On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber en rentrant !**

**Damon ! Bella n'est pas comme ça, même si on peut en douter quand on voit comment ils se sont embrassés.**

Damon ricane en repensant à la scène et boit une gorgée de son apéritif. Nous ne parlons pas écoutant cette air de piano mélancolique. Damon me prend la main sur la table, et nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Nous ressemblions à ces couples heureux, ceux qui nous pas besoin de ce parler pour comprendre.

**Elena, je ne nous ai pas amené ici pour rien. Tu vois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi Elena. J'ai bien vu ton regard et je ressens ta tristesse quand on parle de Stefan. Mais je sens aussi ton amour pour moi.**

**Damon, je …**

**Non Elena, laisses-moi terminer. Je sais que la vie n'est pas simple en ce moment, mais Elena je t'aime ! Je crève d'amour pour toi bon sang ! Ouvres les yeux je t'en supplie, et acceptes tes sentiments pour moi. **

Je ne réponds pas je veux seulement rentrer, je m'inquiète pour Bella. Sur le chemin du retour, nous n'échangeons pas un regard, pas un sourire. Je crois qu'il est difficile d'accepter mes sentiments pour Damon, parce qu'avec lui tout est trop fort, trop intense.

Quand nous arrivons chez Bella, il n'y a pas de bruit. Jasper devait être parti mais Bella ne répondait pas quand on l'appelait. Je monte dans sa chambre et je vois Bella fixe, le regard vide. Je l'appelle, elle ne réagit toujours pas. Je vais alors chercher Damon

**Damon, Bella est comme figée. Elle me fait peur. **

Damon monte à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre de Bella et la menace de la mordre. Cela eu le mérite de la faire rire. Petit à petit Bella retrouva ses esprits et moi je repensais à ma soirée, très vite j'expliquai le discours de Damon à ma confidente.

**Mais Elena, Damon a raison. Tu dois accepter tes sentiments pour lui, tu transpires d'amour pour lui. Je comprends que tu ais peur, mais tu ne peux nier que tu l'aimes. Tu me parles tout le temps de lui, tu es jalouse quand il parle des filles qu'il a séduit, tu ne supportes pas qu'on passe du temps ensemble lui et moi quand tu es au lycée. **

**Non ce n'est pas vrai, cela ne me fait rien que vous soyez tous les deux. **

**Arrêtes de mentir, même moi je ressens ta jalousie !**

Je rougis, mais je ne dis rien. Je vis Bella bailler et je descendis rejoindre Damon. J'allais dans la cuisine me faire un café. Pendant que l'eau chauffait je restais appuyée contre l'évier réfléchissant à Damon. Il fit quelque chose qui me surpris. Il

me mit un casque sur les oreilles.

**Damon, qu'est-ce que …**

**Chut Elena laisses-toi bercer par la musique. **

Il avait raison, la musique me berçait. Je fermai les yeux pour ressentir encore plus la chanson, magnifique mélodie reflétant tellement d'émotions. Damon mit ses mains autour de ma taille, tendrement. Une sensation de bien être m'envahie, doucement Damon me retourne pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il m'entoure toujours de ses bras puissants, je lis tout son amour dans ses yeux. Qu'il est beau quand il me regarde comme ça. J'en oublie presque que c'est un vampire. C'est ainsi que je tombais amoureuse d'un vampire pour la deuxième fois. Lentement, Damon approcha son visage du mien et nous échangeâmes un baiser doux, et tendre. Ainsi je savais que j'étais amoureuse de Damon Salvatore le pire des vampires existants.

**POV Bella**

Jasper était revenu le lendemain matin. Il disait venir ici en cachette de sa famille. Jasper et moi avions eu peu d'intimité mais peu importe, il était là. Il avait eu une conversation avec Elena.

**Oui je connais le frère de Damon, c'est mon ex. il était de mon lycée et j'ai découvert que c'était un vampire. Beaucoup d'épreuves nous sont tombées dessus, on a fini par rompre. **

**Beaucoup d'épreuve tu veux dire Katherine ? **

**Oui en autre. Il y a eu d'autre vampire, dont mon frère est tombé amoureux. Il a fini par se faire transformer par Stefan.**

**Stefan transformer un humain ?**

**Oui, Stefan n'est plus le même. **

**Il est redevenu incontrôlable ? **

**Exactement, et dans sa folie il a pris mon frère avec lui. **

**Mais j'y pense Damon, où est ta bague ? **

**Je l'ai passé à son frère. **Damon arrivait avec un café à la main.

Jasper me regarde et voyant mon incompréhension me montre sa bague.

**Tu vois Bella les vampires comme Damon et moi n'avons pas que des avantages. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir à la lumière du soleil sinon nous brulons. **

**Mais pourtant tu sors bien toi ! **

**Oui mais moi j'ai une bague de lapis-lazuli. Damon et son frère en ont une aussi mais apparemment Damon a donné la sienne. **

**Oui, je dois d'ailleurs retourner à Mystic Falls pour que Bonnie m'en refasse une.**

Elena soupira à l'idée d'être séparée de Damon. Mais Damon devait absolument avoir une bague pour se protéger du soleil.

Jasper me regardait avec un regard amoureux, jamais personne ne m'avait regardée comme cela. Pourtant quand je regardais ses yeux dorés une grande tristesse m'envahissait. Combien de temps avant que Jasper meurt de boire du sang animal ? on était dans ma chambre et j'eus une idée un peu folle.

**Jasper ?**

**Oui mon ange ? **

**Nourris-toi de mon sang.**

**Non ! je risque de te tuer.**

**Si tu m'aimes ne me tueras pas, je ne veux plus que tu te nourrisses de sang animal, c'est du poison pour toi. **

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir puis se retourne prêt à me mordre.

**Tu es sure de toi ? **

**Oui, viens Jasper ! Mords-moi.**

Il fit un sourire charmeur puis s'approcha de mon cou. Je sentis les crocs de mon vampire s'enfoncer dans ma chair mais je n'eus pas mal. Quand mon sang coula dans sa bouche je ressentis un plaisir intense, jamais connu. Quand Jasper se retira de mon cou, trop tôt à mon goût, il restait du sang sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai goutant mon sang par la même occasion. Cette scène avait quelque chose de très sensuelle, quand Jasper approfondit le baiser et retira mon pull il me regarda droit dans les yeux cherchant mon approbation.

**Jasper, fais-moi l'amour.**

* * *

et voila ! je vous aime fort ! bisous


	6. Chapter 6

**coucou tout le monde j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! désolé si je met un peu de temps à écrire, mon copain a rompu hier donc bon j'ai pas trop le moral donc j'essaye d'écrire un petit peu chaque jour ! maintenant je posterai mes chapitre aussitôt écris ! la chanson du jour :**

**Wish You Were Here – Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : rentrer

Damon était revenu de la chasse, nous allions repartir à Jacksonville. Elena était heureuse de retrouvé la chaleur mais moi j'étais déchirée de devoir me séparer de Jasper. Nous avions passé une semaine extraordinaire, Jasper et moi avions partagé beaucoup de moment et je n'avais jamais été si heureuse. Il n'avait pas dit au autre Cullen qu'il venait me voir, d'ailleurs c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Ce n'est qu'un amour de vacance comme les autres, j'étais dans la voiture la tête contre la vitre.

**Bella, tu le reverras ! **Damon essaye de me sortir de mes pensés mais je n'y arrive pas.

**Oui dans un an ! On aurait peut être pas dut venir, parce que maintenant je n'ai plus envi de repartir.**

**Et me faire louper une si belle région ? Oh come on Bella, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Jasper est un type bien, mais sa famille ne va pas apprécier votre relation, donc laisses-lui un peu de temps pour annoncer à sa famille qu'il est avec toi. Et crois moi, quand sa furie de femme le saura vaut mieux pas être dans les parages ! **Damon ria en imaginant la scène, moi je ne trouvais pas ça drôle.

**Damon, ça n'aide vraiment pas. Et puis Alice n'est peut être pas une furie. Et je pense qu'elle a dut sentir que Jasper était avec Bella. **

**Ouais parce que franchement vous puez le sexe tous les deux ! **

**Tu sais Damon y'a pas que moi qui pue le sexe entre nous ! **

Damon rigole de ma remarque et Elena rougit. L'ambiance était plus détendue sur le reste du voyage. Damon me sortait des allusions salaces de temps en temps et j'en profitais pour répliquer. C'est vrai que j'avais offert ma virginité à Jasper, j'en étais heureuse. Je l'avais convaincu de boire de mon sang, bien sur il n'en avait pas assez bu pour que ses yeux reprennent leur couleur d'origine.

Sitael me regardait avec ses yeux tristes, je crois qu'il ressentait ma tristesse.

**En tout cas, je suis heureuse de reprendre les cours !**

**Sérieusement ? tu aimes vraiment le lycée ? **Damon avait du mal à croire que l'on puisse aimer le lycée

**Bah oui, c'est le seul truc de normal dans ma vie. **

**Merci Elena, je suis humaine je te rappelle ! **

**Oui mais toi tu es sortie avec deux vampires, tu as couché avec ton petit ami vampire après lui avoir donné du sang, alors non t'es pas normale chérie ! **

Nous rions encore quand nous ouvrons la porte de chez ma mère, il fait nuit et ils doivent dormir. Damon nous dit d'aller dans ma chambre et qu'il arrive tout de suite, je savais qu'il nous préparait quelque chose. Je dépose mon chien sur le lit et Elena son chat sur son bureau. Elena regarde ma nouvelle veste en cuir.

**Elle est où l'autre ? **

**Je l'ai échangé pour avoir encore l'odeur de Jasper. Je lui rendrai quand je le verrai. **

**Bon les filles, et si on buvait un coup ! **

**En quel honneur ?**

**Heu … en l'honneur du dépucelage de Bella ! **

**Damon, imagines que ma mère t'entende. **

**Oh Bella fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, oh mais j'oubliais tu l'es plus ! **

**Pauvre con ! **

Je prends le verre qu'il me tend et le boit cul sec.

On était tous allongé sur mon lit regardant le plafond. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on observait mais aucun d'entre nous ne parlait. je pris la décision de les envoyer au lit, je ne fus pas surprise de voir Damon aller dormir avec Elena.

Je les entendais rire et pour ne plus les entendre batifoler je mis de la musique classique et pris mon chien dans les bras pour dormir. D'ici quelques jours je reprenais le travail. J'allais donc reprendre la même routine : debout tôt, emmener Elena au lycée, travailler, rentrer. Et tout ça sans Jasper.

Jasper… J'ai du mal à réaliser Ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette semaine. Je l'aime mais je me sens coupable. Et Alice dans tout ça ?

Je fermais les yeux sur une question qui me faisait souffrir, bien sur que Jasper ne quittera jamais Alice.

La reprise de travail fut un peu dure. Je ne dormais presque plus depuis que Jasper était de nouveau entré dans ma vie. Jasper me manquait tant, personne n'avait réussi à me faire sourire et ma mère s'inquiétait. Elle alla voir Elena dans sa chambre un soir.

**Elena, qu'arrive-t-il à Bella ?**

**Quand on a été à Forks, elle a revu une ancienne connaissance et je crois qu'elle souhaite revoir la personne mais elle n'a pas de nouvelle.**

**Elle a revu Edward ? **

**Non, un de ses frères, Jasper. **

**Elle m'avait parlé de lui, le frère calme et triste. Celui qui joue de la guitare les yeux remplis de tristesse ?**

**Je ne sais pas s'il joue de la guitare mais il est bien calme c'est sur. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose entre eux. Je crois que Bella culpabilise de l'aimer, vous voyez elle a toujours une pensée pour Edward mais quand elle était avec Jasper c'était… indescriptible. **

**Un peu comme lorsque tu es avec Damon n'est-ce pas ? **

**Oui un peu.**

Maman était très maternelle avec Elena, elle la considérait comme une seconde fille. Elena se laissait bercée ma cette douceur maternelle, en manque de cette chaleur que ma mère dégageait naturellement. J'étais heureuse qu'Elena profite de ma mère se qui me laissait encore plus de liberté. J'entendais les deux rires, et je soupirai en fermant mon livre et en prenant la lèse de Sitael. Mon chien avait bien grandi, je le sortais deux fois par jour à heures fixes dans le parc prêt de chez moi. Parfois Damon m'accompagné si le soleil avait suffisamment descendu comme ce soir.

**Damon, tu viens sortir Sitael avec moi ?**

**Ouais j'arrive. On va où****? **

**Bah au parc tiens ! **

Une fois suffisamment loin de la maison, je pus commençais à parler à Damon.

**Damon, quand vas-tu aller chercher ta bague ?**

**Je ne peux pas laisser Elena toute seule ici, donc certainement aux prochaines vacances !**

**Damon, c'est dans deux mois ! Et puis Elena n'est pas seule, je suis là !**

**C'est adorable mais quand je dis seule je veux dire sans vampire pour la protéger. Je n'ai confiance en aucun vampire vénéneux. Et les vampires comme moi sont plutôt rare.**

**Il y a Jasper. Tu as confiance en lui n'est-ce pas ? **

**Oui mais il ne pourra pas venir sans sa famille et je ne veux qu'ils apprennent l'existence d'Elena. C'est un double, et donc c'est une humaine très prisé pour les vampires. Surtout que les Volturi veulent faire la peau à Katherine donc s'ils connaissent l'existence d'Elena ils risquent de venir la chercher. **

**Et si on partait d'ici pour aller dans une région où il pleut tout le temps ? **

**Comme par exemple Forks ?** Damon sourit quand il comprend mon stratagème.

**Oui par exemple. Tu aimes bien ce coin non ? Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même c'est le paradis des vampires comme toi. **

**Il y a trop de vampire là-bas. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais il n'y a pas que tes gentils Cullen. Y'a beaucoup de nomade. Et puis Elena trouve qu'il fait froid et je sais que tu dis ça car tu veux revoir Jasper. J'ai tord ? **

**Non pas vraiment, mais de toute façon s'il aurait voulu me voir il serait venu hein. **

**Il doit être occupé, tu sais Jasper est rarement avec sa famille en ce moment il fait beaucoup de boulot histoire d'oublier ses soucis.**

**Quel genre de boulot ? **

**Des trucs de vampire. Le genre de mission dont je dois pas te parler.**

**C'est dangereux ? **

**Un peu mais il est grand, alors ne t'en fais pas choupette ! **Damon me sourit, me prend par les épaules et nous rentrons tranquillement chez nous.

Nous retrouvons Elena assise sur le canapé et mangeant une salade composée.

**Où sont les parents ?**

**Au restaurant. Phil avait un rendez-vous avec plusieurs collègue donc on a la soirée à nous ! **

**Tu vas faire une soirée en amoureux avec Damon ?**

**Non Damon est parti chassé.**

**Pourquoi que je suis au courant de rien ? **

**Damon te l'a dit ce matin ! Et si tu écoutais un peu au lieu d'être dans ta bulle tu serais au courant de tous patate !**

**Du coup quoi de prévu au programme ? **

**Repas en regardant un film puis ensuite on soir acheter des vêtements le centre commercial ouvre de nuit. J'ai envi qu'on se fasse un look ultra sexy. Genre on change de coupe de cheveux, on achète pleins de truc et puis le week-end prochain on va à Forks en voiture rien que toi et moi ! **

**Je suis d'accord pour la soirée mais, pour Forks faut une journée entière de route ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! **

**Si ! J'ai pas cours la semaine prochaine le lycée ferme pour je ne sais quelle raison, donc à nous l'aventure direction la maison de ton chéri. **

**Damon sera pas d'accord…**

**Il sera pas au courant on aura qu'à l'appeler une fois arrivées !**

**T'es vraiment folle mais c'est pour ça que je t'adore. **

Une fois notre salade avalée et le dernier épisode de Gossip Girl terminé, nous nous rendons au centre commercial pour nous trouver un look « ultra sexy » comme dirait Elena. Cette folle a décidé de nous faire une tenue complète en passant des vêtements au vernis. Elena trouva une robe bustier bleu nuit avec de la soie, une tenue un peu aguicheuse mais qui lui va bien, elle choisit une paire d'escarpin blanche ouverte au bout. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir, je ne voulais pas d'une robe alors Elena me pris un short en jean court et une chemise à carreau à manche courte ainsi que des bottes cow-boy pour aller avec.

**J'espère que tu comptes pas aller à Forks avec ça ? C'est un peu léger !**

**Non ça c'est pour la fête qu'on va faire à mon anniversaire ! **

**A et tu la fais quand ?**

Elena soupire à ma question.

**Tu m'exaspères Bella ! Je t'ai dit hier que ma fête avait lieux dans deux un mois chez tes parents, ils sont d'accords. D'ailleurs j'invite mes amis de Mystic Falls. Et pourquoi ne pas inviter les Cullen ? on pourrait inviter pleins de gens, ceux du lycée sont cools et puis on pourrait faire une soirée costumée ?**

**T'es sure ? Franchement une soirée costumée…**

**Mais si on en faisait chez moi ! tiens on va se déguiser en danseuse du ventre ! **

**Non pas moi, en princesse chinoise ! **

**Comme tu veux allons trouver des costumes, je ne sais pas comment habiller Damon !**

**Je suis pas sure qu'il voudra se déguiser !**

**On va l'habiller en diable, ça lui ira bien.**

**T'es folle ! **

Nous rions et nous rentrons à la maison avec nos costumes et nos sacs. Damon est là, sur le fauteuil les bras croisés, je sens d'ici sa crise de nerf quand il va savoir qu'on est sortie.

Je préfère monter dans ma chambre et laisser Elena gérer ça. Je m'installe tranquillement sur mon lit et regarde l'heure, 0h00. Sitael demande à sortir, je soupire et prend ma veste. Décidément mon chien veut vraiment sortir n'importe quand. Je descends prête à sortir quand j'entends une partie de la dispute entre Elena et Damon.

**Non mais tu es complètement INCONSCIENTE ! Tu te rends compte qu'il y a un vampire qui traine par là et qui en veut après Bella car il a senti son odeur ? Je t'ai déjà dit de m'écouter Elena c'est pour votre sécurité merde ! **

**Je ne suis pas une soumise ! Si j'ai envi de sortir avec ma seule amie par ici je fais ce que je veux ! Arrêtes de te faire du mauvais sang ! **

Je sors de la porte en ricanant du jeu de mot qu'Elena a fait sans le vouloir. Mais rapidement mon sourire s'efface en repensant aux paroles de Damon « un vampire qui traine par là et qui en veut après Bella » mon dieu, encore un. Je frisonne et je ferme la veste jusqu'en haut. Les nuits sont fraiches en ce moment. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer peut de temps après que je sois sortie.

_« T'es ou ? »_

_« Je sors Sitael »_

_« Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ? »_

_« Tu discutais avec Elena sur un vampire qui et je cite « m'en veux car il a senti mon odeur » » _

_« Oui bah justement rentres ! »_

_« Non ! Et pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ? »_

_« Car mademoiselle je-suis-tellement-amoureuse-de-Jasper-que-je-vis-dans-une-bulle n'écoute jamais quand on lui parles ! Maintenant rentres ! »_

_« Espèce de connard ! Et je veux pas rentrer. Elena a raison, on est pas tes soumises merde ! »_

_« T'es chiante Bella, rentres. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit. Jasper me le pardonnerai pas et moi non plus. » _

_« oui oui je rentre je fini le tours du quartier avec Sitael et je rentre. » _

_« Dépêches-toi il se fait tard ! »_

Je soupire en pressant mon chien. Nous arrivons dans l'entrée quand le téléphone sonne.

**Allo Bella, c'est maman. Phil et moi on dort à l'hôtel ce week-end, amusez-vous bien mais pas de bêtises !**

**Promis maman, amusez-vous bien. A lundi.**

Je monte à l'étape et appelle Elena.

**Elena, maman a téléphoné. Ils ne rentrent que ce week-end, donc on peut faire ce qu'on veut.**

**Ah non plus question que vous sortiez vous deux ! **Damon sors de la salle de bain.** De toute façon, je reste avec vous ce week-end, c'est trop dangereux de vous laisser seules.**

**Ah ouais et mon boulot, je fais comment Damon ?**

**Je t'accompagne ! on partira avant que le soleil se lève et on sortira à la nuit jusqu'à ce que le vampire soit parti.**

**Et tu comptes laisser Elena toute seule ?**

**C'est toi qu'il a repéré, j'ai parlé avec lui l'autre nuit. Il a dit qu'il a senti une fille sentant la fraise et la pluie. A part toi il n'y a personne qui à cette odeur. De plus il a précisé qu'elle avait couché avec un vampire y'a pas longtemps. Et Elena n'a pas cette odeur.**

**Damon, pas besoin de préciser qu'on a couché ensemble ! **Elena sort de sa chambre.

**Bref Bella. Vu que tu as fricoté avec un vampire tu sens son odeur entre guillemet. Donc tu es une cible pour lui.**

**Peut être que tu devrais appeler Jasper pour qu'il me fasse une garde rapprochée.** Je souris en imaginant Jasper à mes côtés jours et nuits.

**T'en perds pas une Bella ! **Elena me met un coup de coude en passant.

**Donc Bella, sérieusement je veux pas que tu sortes sans moi. J'ai déjà perdu mon petit frère d'une certaine façon je veux pas te perdre non plus. **

**Tu vas pas me perdre Damon, juste ne m'étouffes pas. Edward m'a étouffé quand on était ensemble, je veux que sa recommence car c'est invivable. **

**Je comprends Bella mais c'est pour ton bien. Bon filez aux lits mauvaise filles ! **

Nous fermons nos portes et je décide de parler à Elena à travers le balcon commun. Nous parlons de sa soirée et des invités. J'ai envie d'invité quelques amis à moi aussi mais j'hésite. Nous seront en pleine période scolaire et je doute de toute manière qu'Angéla souhaite venir ici. Je retourne au lit et regarde mon téléphone. J'ai envi d'envoyer un sms à Jasper mais j'hésite s'il aurait voulu m'envoyer un sms il l'aurait fait. Bon tant pis.

_« Salut Jasper, tu savais qu'il y avait un vampire qui m'a renifler et maintenant il chercher à me dévorer ? Il parait que je sens ton odeur… enfin voila tu me manques et j'aimerai avoir de tes nouvelles. _

_Ps : Damon est lourd à faire des allusions sexuelles tout le temps. Tu peux lui dire de se calmer !__» _

Après ce sms la semaine est passée rapidement. Damon était constamment sur mon dos, le vampire n'était pas décidé à partir et Elena se sentait délaissée par Damon. Parfois je devais refuser une balade à Sitael, et rester enfermée toute la journée car Damon chassait. Jasper n'a jamais répondu, je commençais à me faire une raison. Il m'avait oublié et était retourné avec Alice. J'avais partagé mon opinion avec Elena, elle me trouvait un peu stupide de penser ça et était d'autant plus motivée pour aller voir les Cullen ce week-end. On avait d'ailleurs préparé un plan un peu risqué si Damon nous surprenait.

**T'a bien compris Bella, on fait nos sacs ce soir, on les met dans la voiture avant que Damon revienne puis demain tu viens me chercher au lycée et on file droit vers Forks !**

**Elena, Damon ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Je fais comment pour venir te chercher moi ?**

**Bah faut bien qu'il aille chasser non comme ce soir non ? donc oublies pas, sac pas trop charger histoire d'aller vite car on sait pas quand il va rentrer allez crouilles toi Bella ! on prend que le nécessaire et demain tu prends les animaux et direction Forks !**

Je soupire persuadée que son plan ne va pas marcher. Elena était la reine des plans foireux, et moi j'étais la reine des suiveuses. Quand à Damon il était le roi… des cons, voila c'est ça le roi des cons mais je l'adorais. Soupirant toujours plus fort je mis le minimum dans mon sac et le déposa sur mon lit, mon portable sonna je courus le prendre croyant avoir une réponse de Jasper.

_« Ton sac est prêt ? »_

_« Elena, on est pas sur écoute ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce-que t'en sais hein ! Ça se trouve il écoute ! » _

_« Espèce de parano ! tu sais au final tu ressemble bien à Damon pour ça ! »_

_« Vas te faire foutre Bella ! »_

Je rigole en reposant le téléphone sur le bureau. Elena sort de sa chambre et me fait signe de la suivre en prenant mon chien dans les bras. Elle simule une promenade et cours en direction de la voiture ! Elle lève son pouce en signe de petite victoire, mais il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! Lorsqu'on remonte Damon est assis sur une chaise nous observant revenir de la « promenade ».

**Alors elle était bien la balade ?**

**Oui bien sur, Sitael a voulu rentrer vite. **

**Et pourquoi vous avez été à la voiture ?**

**J'avais oublié la veste à Jasper, et comme il me manque je voulais avoir son odeur pour dormir. Bonne nuit Damon ! **

**Dis mon cœur tu me rejoins dans ma chambre ? **Elena jouait la carte du sexe, vraiment très fort !

Je monte dans ma chambre et souffle un bon coup. Elena est dans la salle de bain et je l'entends écrire un sms.

_« On a gagné on est trop forte ! »_

_« Ouais pas mal de jouer les copines excitées »_

_« Je parlais pas de sexe Bella, je vais lui donner de mon sang ! »_

J'éteins mon téléphone et m'endors stressée de revoir Jasper. La nuit fut de courte durée. Et comme je m'y attendais Damon indiqua qu'il devait chasser toute la journée donc pas de bêtise.

**Tu me connais, je ne fais jamais rien de stupide.**

**Non mais ta folle d'amie oui et toi tu la suis toujours ! enfin je prends ta voiture par précaution, tu n'auras qu'à prendre la mienne pour emmener Elena au lycée ! **

**Comme tu veux !**

Mince ! Damon prenait ma voiture. Il ignorait que je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, la bibliothèque fermée et j'étais dispensée de rangement. Elena monta à bord de la voiture de Damon énervée que son plan n'ait pas fonctionné. Moi je souris car j'ai un atout en main, je ne travaillais pas donc je pouvais facilement aller chercher ce qu'il fallait à la maison avant d'aller chercher Elena.

**Ne t'en fais pas Elena, je te tiens au jus !** Je lui fais un clin d'œil.** Bonne matinée, je te chercher à quelle heure ? **

**14 heure. C'est chiant les cours j'en ai marre ! vivement l'année prochaine. **

**Arrêtes de te plaindre. Files en cours, sinon tu va arriver en retard. **

Elena me sourit et je fis demi-tours. Je pris la direction du centre commercial pour m'acheter quelques vêtements ainsi qu'à Elena puisque nos affaires sont restées dans ma voiture. Après avoir trouvé quelques pulls et pantalons chauds je vais au café prendre un petit déjeuné. Je ne voulais pas trainer en ville, le vampire pouvait être n'importe où. Une fois rentré je fis nos sacs et décidai de mettre la photo de Jack, mon père et moi dans le cadre vert placé en face de mon lit. Samael était allongé sur le lit d'Elena et dormait comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette maison vide, je pris un livre et commençai à me plonger dans l'univers de Marc Levy*. Le temps était passé vite et il était déjà 13 heure. Je mangeai rapidement les restes du repas de la veille et mis Samael et Sitael dans leur cage de transport. Très vite je pris la route du lycée, Elena monta en voiture euphorique quand elle vit les deux animaux dans la voiture.

**Allez direction Forks !**

* * *

**je posterais le prochain chapitre des que je peux ! j'y travaille déjà un avant goût ? **

* * *

Elena avait pris la relève de la conduite. Nous arrivions à Forks et j'étais vraiment stressée, nous n'avions prévenu personne de notre escapade et encore moins mon père. Nous n'avions nulle part où dormir et cela faisait rire Elena.

* * *

je sais c'est peu mais c'est tout pour le moment !


	7. Chapter 7

**coucou tout le monde et voila j'ai fait très vite pour ce nouveau chapitre mais il est pleins de suprise... j'avais cru que j'aurai du mal à écrire ce chapitre mais non, écrire me permet d'oublier la rupture quelques heures.. je répond à vos reviews !**

* * *

**chattoncharmant : et bien le retour d'Edward c'est maintenant ! et ce n'est pas tout de suite le vampire inconnu mais bientôt vous saurez sont identités !**

**yachiru-chan92 : oui je sais, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs. j'ai eu du mal à le faire donc ça se ressens. en tout cas j'essaye de me rattraper dans ce chapitre ! en espérant que tu vas me pardonner avec ce chapitre la ! **

* * *

**la chanson du chapitre : **

Apologize – One républic

* * *

Chapitre 7 : apologize

Elena avait pris la relève de la conduite. Nous arrivions à Forks et j'étais vraiment stressée, nous n'avions prévenu personne de notre escapade et encore moins mon père. Nous n'avions nulle part où dormir et cela faisait rire Elena.

**Elena, tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a qu'un seul hôtel à Forks et il n'accepte pas les animaux ?**

**On ira chez toi père. Il sera ravi de te voir et on prétextera que nous sommes en vacance et que Damon est parti voir son frère. **

**Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de venir ici finalement.**

**On va pas faire demi-tour maintenant que nous y somme ! **

J'indiquai la route de la villa à Elena et elle se gara devant l'immense bâtisse des Cullen. Elena siffla d'admiration devant la maison et chercha signe de vie.

**Restes dans la voiture Elena ! **

**OK mais si y'a un problème tu cries et j'arrive ! **

**Et tu vas faire quoi contre des vampires ? **

**Je lâche Sitael et il va les bouffer ! **

Je sors de la voiture en riant mais très vite l'angoisse me rattrape lorsque je suis devant les marches de l'entrée. Une marche. Deux marches. Trois marches. Me voila devant la porte. Je prends une inspiration et je frappe. Une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvre.

**Bella ? **

**Bonjour Emmett ! Ton frère est là ? **

**Lequel ? j'en ai plusieurs tu sais et …**

Il ne put continuer sa phrase que quelqu'un le poussa, je reconnu le vampire roux que j'avais aimé autre fois. Il me regarda quelques secondes puis vint à moi et m'attrapa par la taille avant de me faire tourner dans les airs.

**Bella c'est bien toi mais que viens-tu faire ici ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir on est revenu y'a pas longtemps tu n'étais déjà plus ici et je…**

**Edward calmes-toi. **

**Bella, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. Je suis désolé, pour tout. Je t'aime.**

Je ne pus réfléchir et lui répondre que déjà Edward m'avait embrassé. Son baiser n'avait rien de chaste comme avant il était plus prononcé presque sauvage. Je ne répondais pas au baiser, j'avais tourné la page avec Edward.

**Bella mais que fais-tu ici ? **

Jasper était descendu lorsqu'il avait entendu ma voix.

**Ah je vois… Je vais vous laisser.**

**Non Jasper attends. Jasper ! **

Il était déjà parti. Je regardai le vampire roux devant moi, je devais régler mes histoires avec lui avant de retrouver Jasper. Edward me regarde interloqué avant de me proposer de rentrer.

**Non Edward, je dois te parler seule à seule. Enfin je dois pas laisser Elena toute seule donc elle sera avec nous. **

**Comme tu veux, on prend ma voiture ?**

**Non la notre. Tu montes à l'arrière ! **

Elena nous regarde les yeux grands ouverts quand nous montons.

**Pas de commentaire Elena, je te raconte après ! **

**On ne s'est pas présenté, je suis Edward Cullen. **

**Et moi Elena, mais ton numéro de vampire charmeur ne marche pas. Bella m'a tout raconté, alors ne joue pas le jeu de l'ange roux ! **

Edward ne dit rien mais souri. Elena fronça les sourcils avant de prendre le chemin d'un café en ville. Je voulais que la discussion se passe en public au cas où. Après quelques regards échangés avec Elena et un silence oh combien pesant Elena se gare devant le café et nous sautons de la voiture pour nous réfugier en vitesse à l'abri de la pluie. Edward nous propose une table éloignée que nous acceptons, ne voulant pas être écoutés. Edward me regarde puis fixe Elena intensément.

**Tu sais **_**Edward**_** tu pourras me fixer autant que tu veux tu ne pourras pas lire dans mes pensées. **Elena avait insisté sur son prénom et on pouvait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout.

**C'est assez troublant d'avoir deux personnes en face de moi en qui je ne peux pas lire les pensées. **

**C'est dommage, tu ne vas pas pouvoir nous manipuler ! **Elena était directe, cassante.

**Je n'ai jamais manipulé Bella. Elle était, elle est l'amour de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Si je suis parti c'est pour son bien. Jasper est trop dangereux pour que je prenne le risque de la laisser prêt de lui. **

**Jasper dangereux ? Laisses-moi rire. **Elena ria d'un rire acide, je savais qu'elle était au bord l'énervement.

**Elena ! Calmes-toi. Tu vois Edward en un an et demi je n'ai jamais cru que Jasper était la cause de l'accident mais toujours toi. Je me rappelle bien de ce jour, j'ai ouvert le cadeau de tes parents et je me suis coupée. Au début tu m'as regardé les yeux ronds puis tu as bondi sur Jasper c'est là qu'il a voulu m'attaquer. C'est son instinct qui s'est réveillé à cause de toi. **

**Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a pensé ! **Edward avait presque crié et plusieurs personnes se sont retournées à notre table.

**Alors dis-le-moi Edward. Dis-moi ce qu'il a bien pu penser pour que tu t'énerves comme ça. **

**Je vais chercher deux cafés, vous m'attentez avant de continuer !** Elena se leva et partie au comptoir

Pendant ce temps Edward pris une de mes mains mais je la retirai et je mis mes mains sous la table. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Elena revint avec les cafés fumants.

**Finalement je nous ai pris deux cappuccinos. On est assez sur les nerfs comme ça. Je ne t'ai rien pris, tu ne m'en voudras pas hein ! **Elena regarda Edward avec un sourire malicieux.

**Merci Elena, bon alors Edward dis-moi ce que pensait Jasper. Tu me dois au moins ça.**

Edward pinça son nez, signe qu'il était contrarié. Je bus une gorgée de mon cappuccino en attendant sa réponse. Je voulais savoir pourquoi qu'Edward avait réagi comme ça, qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Edward à me quitter.

**C'est vrai je te dois bien ça ma Bella. Mais pour ça je dois te raconter tout depuis le début, c'est-à-dire le jour où l'on s'est croisé à la cafétéria. Ce jour là, Alice avait vu qu'une nouvelle était arrivée et elle était très pressée d'aller au lycée. Jasper, Emmett et moi nous soupirions d'agacement de la voir comme ça. Après tout une nouvelle restait une nouvelle qui allait encore nous trouver merveilleux avant de finir par nous ignorer comme les autres. Mais quand j'ai vu ton visage à travers sa vision, j'en suis tombé amoureux. Tout de suite j'ai cherché à te rencontrer le plus vite possible, je te voulais vraiment. Mais quand midi est arrivé et que nous sommes tous partis en direction du réfectoire, Jasper a croisé ton regard et tout de suite une chose étrange s'est produite. Il n'y avait plus personne qui comptait sauf toi. Il ne ressentait plus de sentiments pour Alice, mais il t'aimait déjà. J'ai tout de suite était en colère contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas t'avoir alors qu'il avait déjà Alice. Rosalie a aussi observé le comportement de Jasper, des ce jour il a voulu tout connaitre de toi. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a su ton prénom, ton surnom et autre. Il disait au autre que c'était seulement pour nous protéger mais moi je savais, il t'aimait. Quelques jours après, Alice a eu une vision de toi. Elle te voyait embrasser Jasper sous les yeux de Rosalie et celle-ci heureuse te serrait dans ses bras. Tout de suite Alice et moi avons mis un plan en route, nous devions tout faire pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. Tout était planifié. J'ai fait exprès de te faire croire que ton odeur m'était irrésistible. Bien sur tu sens meilleur que les autres mais pas au point que je le disais, j'ai alors décidé de te rendre accros. Mais la tache a était plus dure que prévu, je n'arrivais pas à lire dans tes pensés. Pourtant, on peut dire que grâce à ça j'ai réellement appris à te connaitre et à t'aimer. Quand la voiture de Tyler à failli t'écraser c'était prévu, mais Jasper a voulu y aller à ma place. Alice a dû le retenir afin qu'il ne perturbe pas notre plan. Je crois qu'il nous en veut encore. **

J'avais encaissé ses paroles sans rien dire, serrant la main d'Elena sous la table. Alors je compris une chose effrayante.

**James ! Alors l'attaque de James était prévue aussi ? **

**Oui, mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. James devait te séquestrer puis te relâcher, ensuite Alice et moi devions le poursuivre et faire croire qu'il était mort. Mais ça a dérapé quand il t'a mordu. Il ne devait pas te mordre, et Jasper pris d'une rage folle l'a décapité. Bien sur Alice devait jouer le rôle et le tuer à contre cœur. **

Je frappe Edward assez violemment, ils me dégoutaient. Comment avaient-ils pu être si égoïste ? Alice, se prétendait ma meilleure amie.

**Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu as pensé au mal que cette histoire m'a fait ? Je te parle pas de la douleur physique mais morale ! Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour ne plus avoir peur ? Encore parfois j'ai peur. Et Victoria ? Heureusement qu'elle a décidé de passer à autre chose depuis qu'elle a rencontré Riley sinon je serai probablement morte. **

**Non, Victoria n'aura jamais pu te tuer. Elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de lui, elle le suivait pour avoir une protection. **

**Et Alice ? Elle se prétendait être ma meilleure amie ! Comment a-t-elle pu être si gentille avec moi et jouer un double jeu ?**

**Au début elle ne t'appréciait pas, puis au fur et a mesure du temps elle a commencé à t'apprécier mais elle se méfiait de toi, tu représentais toujours un danger pour son couple. On a obligé Rosalie à se tenir éloignée de toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne passait jamais de temps avec toi, mais au fond elle souhaiterait juste apprendre à te connaitre. **

**Vous me dégoutez toi et Alice ! Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que Jasper a pensé. **

**Il a trouvé que tu sentais bon, mais que jamais il ne pourrait tuer l'amour de sa vie, qu'il t'aimait trop pour te faire du mal et que tu représentais la Tentation à l'état pur mais il allait venir t'embrasser, car il ne pouvait plus résister à son amour. Et ça je ne pouvais pas le permettre, je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Et je ne veux pas te perdre Bella. **

**C'est trop tard Edward. J'étais venue là pour voir Jasper, d'ailleurs j'y retourne. Maintenant excuses-nous mais nous avons des choses à faire. **

Elena et moi nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement avant de partir dans la voir de Damon. Je consultai mes messages, Damon avait compris où nous étions et me souhaitait bonne chance pour récupérer Jasper car celui-ci venait de lui raconter qu'Edward m'avait embrassé. Je soupirai avant de prendre le volant.

**Bon alors tu m'expliques le baiser maintenant ? **

**Je n'ai pas embrassé Edward, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner de lui.**

**En tout cas Jasper t'a vu et il est parti furieux. **

**Je sais Elena. Mais j'ai essayé de le retenir mais Edward ne m'a pas laissé le temps. **

**Tu sais je ne l'aime pas Edward ! Alors tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé était planifié ! Quand je pense que tu as failli mourir deux fois à cause d'eux ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester si calme, moi j'aurai déjà fondu en larme car mes nerfs aurait lâché. Après presque deux ans apprendre ça, c'est fou. Jamais j'aurai cru qu'Edward et Alice était comme ça. Au final ce n'était que de l'égoïsme pur, je me demande si Edward t'a réellement aimé. **

Au fur et à mesure que j'écoutais Elena parler, mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes, j'allais craquer après tout ce temps j'avais revu Edward pour apprendre toutes ses choses horribles et là Elena ne m'aidait pas.

**Et là Jasper doit être loin, on va avoir du mal à le retrouver. Sans compter qu'on ne sait pas où il peut se trouver et Damon va pas vouloir nous le dire. Et puis maintenant Alice va être au courant de tout et…**

**STOP ! ELENA ARRETES ! **

Je me mis sur le côté de la route et sortis sous la pluie. Elena me rejoignit me prenant dans ses bras. Je pleurais à présent. Je retenais tout ce que j'avais accumulé, je ne pouvais plus. Me dire qu'Edward avait planifié tout ça m'était trop douloureux. Je voulais Jasper, j'avais besoin des bras de Jasper.

**Jasper… faut… trouver. Il…il…parti… je… Elena…** je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je sanglotais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, j'étais trempée mais je m'en moquais. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, Elena me ramena à la voiture et pris son téléphone. Elle me passa le combinai à l'oreille et une voix chaleureuse me parvint aux oreilles.

**Bella, calmes-toi. Tu sais Jasper n'est pas très loin. Je ne peux pas venir en ce moment je suis trop loin mais écoutes petite sœur Jasper t'aimes et je te promets que tu vas le retrouver, retournes à la villa et demande à Rosalie. Je suis sur que tu pourras le retrouver. Allez laisses Elena conduire, va te refaire une beauté chez ton père et hop tu vas t'expliquer avec Jasper. Et je te jure que quand je vois Edward je lui casse la gueule ! **Damon était vraiment la personne qui arrivait à me calmer quand je faisais une crise de nerf. Elena repris son téléphone avant de parler un moment avec Damon. Elle me regardait de temps en temps mais j'allais mieux et je repris le volant. Une fois arrivées chez moi père nous laissâmes les animaux sortir et nous filâmes nous sécher. Une fois prête à affronter les autres Cullen je laissai un mot à mon père :

_« Papa, je suis arrivée avec Elena ce soir, nous avons des trucs à régler avec les Cullen. Ne t'inquiètes pas nous rentrerons des que possible. Je t'aime »_

Elena pris le volant car j'étais trop nerveuse pour conduire. On ne parla pas durant le trajet, chacune concentrée dans ses pensées. Au final je devais juste trouver Rosalie, car selon Damon elle savait où était Jasper. Je préfèrerai ne pas tomber sur Alice, je ne voulais pas être dans tous mes états pour voir Jasper. Je mis moins de temps à franchir les quelques pas qui espaçaient la voiture à la porte. Je toquai remplie d'une force mentale incroyable.

**Bonjour Bella, Edward n'est pas là tu peux repasser plus tard ? Merci. **Alice était devant moi, elle me fixa avant de refermer la porte.

**Ce n'est pas Edward que je viens voir mais Jasper. **

**Il ne veut pas te voir !**

**C'est pas plutôt toi qui ne veux pas que je le vois ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends Alice, tu as peur que je te prenne Jasper ? Mais c'est déjà fait. Edward m'a tout raconté, comment as-tu pu être aussi fausse ? je croyais vraiment que tu étais une personne bien. **

**Tu veux la vérité Bella ? Notre famille se porte mieux sans toi. Quand Edward t'a quitté nous avons tous été soulagés. Je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Je devais jouer le rôle de la meilleure amie pour faire en sorte que tu n'approches pas Jasper. A vrai dire j'aurai voulu que James tu tue. **

Je pleurais d'entendre Alice me parler comme ça. Mais j'étais là pour Jasper, et peu importe ce que me diront les autre. Je cherchais quelqu'un du regard quand Rosalie arriva derrière la petite brune.

**Alice, laisses Bella rentrer. **

**Mais…**

**Il n'y a pas de « mais » Alice. Laisses Bella passer sinon c'est moi qui te pousses.**

Alice soupira avant de s'éclipser. Rosalie me sourit timidement, on est gênée mais très vite Emmett arrive.

**Belli-Bella ! Te revoilà !** **Tu m'as manqué ! **Emmett me prend dans ses bras et me fait décoller du sol. **Je suis désolé d'être parti, mais on n'avait pas le choix. Edward nous a obligé et tout. Enfin je te laisse discuter avec Rose. **

Emmett s'éloigne et très vite nous nous retrouvons seules Rosalie et moi. Personne n'osait parler, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour entamer la discussion.

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'être arrivée sans prévenir. **

**Il n'y a pas de mal, en faite ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ton retour. **

**A oui ? Pourtant je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas.**

**Ce n'est pas ça. **Rosalie souffle.** Alice me tenait au chantage, je ne pouvais montrer un quelconque signe de gentillesse envers toi. Je veux savoir pourquoi es-tu revenue Bella ?**

**Pour Jasper, je dois lui parler. Tu sais je l'aime, même si c'est compliqué entre nous et que tout nous sépare. Je sais que vous êtes contre moi et que votre famille se porte mieux sans moi. Mais tu vois, mon cœur me fait tellement mal quand je suis loin de lui. J'aimerai qu'il soit prêt de moi à chaque instant, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chose à me faire pardonner, mais je t'en supplie Rosalie laisses-moi voir Jasper. **

**Bella, avant de te laisser voir Jasper je dois te dire quelque chose. Jasper est brisé depuis ton anniversaire et il y a quelque temps je l'ai senti revenir mais j'ai aussi senti ton odeur sur lui, je sais ce qui c'est passé entre vous. Je n'ai rien contre toi, je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur mais si tu peux refaire sourire Jasper alors tu es la bienvenue. **

Rosalie me sourit avant de me faire signe de la suivre. Nous sortons dans leur jardin et au loin, derrière un gigantesque arbre se trouve Jasper sa guitare dans ses mains. Je m'assois à côté de lui mais je ne parle pas. Il regarde la nuit tomber, puis prend sa guitare. Une douce mélodie résonne dans le silence de cette soirée magique.

* * *

**et voila pour ce chapitre... j'espère que vous serrez pas trop déçu ! en attendant un avant goût du prochain chapitre ?**

* * *

Rosalie m'avait invitée à entrer. Je pus découvrir la villa dont m'avait si souvent parlé Elena. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, s'en était presque flippant. Elle me propose un café que j'accepte avec plaisir puisque j'avais froid dans la voiture. Un grand costaud arriva dans la cuisine me bousculant au passage.

* * *

**et voila c'est tout pour le moment ! gros bisous **


	8. Chapter 8

**et voila le nouveau chapitre ! je suis vraiment inspirée en ce moment... je vous remercie pour vos commentaires d'ailleurs je vais répondre a vos commentaires**

**yachiru-chan92 : et si je te dis qu'Edward n'est pas le gentil vampire amoureux qu'il prétend ? tu verras pourquoi qu'il veut Bella d'ici quelques chapitres ! **

**Galswinth****e**** : et encore tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !**

**chattoncharmant : ah ? et de quel côté tu voyais partir mon histoire ?**

**oliveronica cullen massen : merci ! si tu détestes déjà Alice & Edward, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! **

* * *

**la chanson du jour **

**Kiss me slowly – parachute**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : complication

POV ELENA

Rosalie m'avait invitée à entrer. Je pus découvrir la villa dont m'avait si souvent parlé Elena. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, s'en était presque flippant. Elle me propose un café que j'accepte avec plaisir puisque j'avais froid dans la voiture. Un grand costaud arriva dans la cuisine me bousculant au passage.

**Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu ! C'est toi la copine de Bella ?**

**Bah tu vois d'autre humaine ici ? **

**Mais c'est qu'elle mord en plus ! **

Nous rions ensemble pendant que Rose regarde par la fenêtre. Emmett s'installe prêt de moi et commence à lire le journal.

**Où sont les autres ? Bella m'a dit que vous étions 7 et là je ne vois que vous et Jasper !**

**Nos parents ne sont pas là du week-end, Edward n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il est parti avec vous et Alice doit surement dépenser de l'argent quelque part pour se calmer. **Emmett reposa son journal, soupira puis regarda sa femme. **Mon amour, arrêtes d'espionner Jasper, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va s'arranger entre eux. **

**Je ne veux plus qui souffre. Bella entre dans sa vie et ressort, je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien mais Jasper a énormément souffert depuis qu'il l'a revu. Il faut dire que tout le monde a senti l'odeur de Bella sur lui.**

**Comment les autres ont réagi ? **J'étais curieuse de savoir leur réaction.

Les deux vampires s'échangèrent un regard puis Rosalie me servi de quoi manger.

**C'est compliquer à expliquer. Quand Bella est arrivée pour la première fois ici, tout le monde est tombé sous son charme, mais tout le monde pensait qu'elle était faite pour Edward. Puis nous avons été obligés de partir au Canada, toute la famille était triste. A part Alice et Edward qui le vivait plutôt bien. Mais nous tous avons eu du mal à garder la tête haute, on se sentait coupable. Jasper lui a arrêté de se nourrir, Carlisle a même essayé de lui apporter du sang humain. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, après tout Bella était la copine d'Edward et non la sienne. Puis un jour j'ai décidé d'emmener Jasper faire un tour avec Emmett et moi.**

**Oui ce jour là, Jasper a craqué. Il nous a expliqué les sentiments qu'il avait pour Bella, combien son absence était dure et qu'il préférait mourir que de rester encore loin d'elle. Alors Rose et moi avons décidé d'insister au prêt de nos parents pour retourner ici en prétextant que la ville nous manquait. **

**Nous savions que Bella était partie depuis longtemps, donc il n'y avait pas de chance de la croiser mais nous pourrions demander à son père où était Bella. **

**Mais quand nous sommes rentrés, nous avons vu la lettre de Bella et tout de suite Jasper est monté dans sa chambre et a senti l'odeur de Bella. Un sourire idiot s'est afficher sur son visage et il n'a plus quitté sa chambre jusqu'à se que Damon arrive. **

Je me souvins que Damon nous avait parlé de sa rencontre avec eux. Je souris en me souvenant de son terme « chien-chien ». Emmett ne fit aucune remarque sur mon sourire et continua.

**Donc Damon est venu et il a parlé de son « frère ». Je me souviens qu'Edward était enragé de ne plus pouvoir lire dans les pensés de Jasper de Damon. D'ailleurs il me semble bien qu'un vase à fini explosé par terre. Enfin bref, quelques heures après Jasper a prétendu rendre visite à Damon et quand il est revenu il sentait un peu Bella, mais rien de grave. Ce n'est que quelques jours après que Jasper est revenu tout sourire avec son odeur modifié. On pouvait clairement sentir qu'il avait non seulement bu le sang de Bella mais qu'en plus il avait couché avec elle. **

Emmett ria et Rosalie continua de m'expliquer la suite

**Se fut assez comique, Jasper monta dans sa chambre en vitesse et Alice le suivit. Elle lui a hurlé dessus, l'a insulté de tous les noms et l'a frappé. Jasper a vu rouge et a alors commencé à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. **Rose eu un sourire

**Ce que ne dit pas Rose c'est qu'il a osé dire la vérité qu'Alice et Edward essayé de nous cacher. **

**Quelle vérité ? **J'étais de plus en plus curieuse, alors comme ça Edward ne nous avait pas tout dit.

**Je vais te citer ce qu'a dit Jasper car Emmett n'était pas là. « Et toi alors ? Depuis le premier jour tu fais croire que tu apprécies Bella alors que c'est le contraire. Oui c'est vrai j'ai couché avec elle, oui c'est vrai je l'ai mordu. Mais toi Alice, toi tu couches bien avec celui que tu appelles ton « frère ». Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu couches avec Edward ? Tu crois que je ne ressens pas vos débats sexuels ? Et encore s'il n'y aurait que ça ! Que devrais-je dire de votre plan pour tenir éloignée Bella de moi ? Lui faire croire qu'Edward est son âme sœur alors que c'est moi, c'est avec moi qu'elle doit passer son éternité. Alors cesses de me dire que je suis le coupable et toi la victime Alice ! » **

J'étais choquée d'apprendre qu'Alice et Edward couchaient ensemble. Emmett ria devant mon air choqué.

**Tu n'es pas la seule à réagir comme ça. Quand je suis arrivé dans la maison quelques secondes après toute la famille avait à peu prêt la même tête que toi. Et Rose a lâché un « tu me dégoutes » à Edward avant de partir de la villa se calmer.**

**Tu sais Elena, j'avais une grande affection pour Alice et Edward. Mais depuis que je sais ce qu'ils ont fait à Jasper je ne les regarde même plus. Nos parents font comme si de rien n'était. D'ailleurs ils n'ont pas fait de commentaire suite à cette dispute ni même au fait que Jasper couchait avec Bella. Mais quand Jasper a croisé Edward, celui-ci s'est jeté sur Jasper et a commencé à le frapper. Jasper n'est pas du genre à frapper pour rien mais il s'est jeté sur Edward et a réussi à l'attraper par le cou et le bloquer contre un mur.**

**Même moi je n'ai pas réussi à calmer Jasper il m'a seulement dit de pas m'en mêler. Tous deux se battait pour Bella d'ailleurs c'est Edward qui a lâché les premiers mots « tu es vraiment un salop d'avoir couché avec elle » ça a juste énervé un peu plus Jasper et il a serré le cou d'Edward un peu plus. Ensuite Jasper a commencer à débiter des tas de paroles, et puis il a dit que de toute façon il ne reverrait jamais Bella, ni lui ni Edward. Et il est parti pendant plusieurs jours. **

**Bella a mal vécu son absence. Je crois qu'elle l'aime profondément. Si vous saviez l'effet qu'a l'odeur de Jasper sur Bella. Quand elle pleure la nuit elle se relève et enfile la veste à Jasper, et d'un coup elle se calme et se rendors automatiquement. Je crois qu'elle a réellement besoin de lui. **

Rosalie me souris et regarde de nouveau part la fenêtre.

**Je crois qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. **

**POV BELLA **

Les premiers accords résonnent dans la nuit doucement. Cette mélodie semble si triste.*

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed****  
****When you get what you want, but not what you need****  
****When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep****  
****Stuck in reverse**

Je n'avais jamais entendu Jasper chanter. Sa voix était magnifique, j'aurai pensé qu'il aurait une voix plus grave mais au contraire sa voix était très apaisante.

**And the tears come streaming down your face****  
****When you lose something you can't replace****  
****When you love someone but it goes to waste****  
****Could it be worse?**

Cette chanson représentait vraiment ses sentiments. On pouvait sentir énormément de douleur dans ses mots

**Lights will guide you home,****  
****And ignite your bones,****  
****And I will try to fix you****,**

Cette chanson intensifiait mon amour pour lui. A chaque phrase j'avais encore plus envi de l'embrasser, de pourvoir le toucher.

**High up above or down below****  
****When you're too in love to let it go****  
****But if you never try you'll never know****  
****Just what you're worth**

Il me faisait sa déclaration, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse en faire une plus belle et plus sincère que celle-ci. Mon dieu ce que j'aimais cette homme à cette instant sous un arbre et le soleil se couchant comme spectacle.

**Lights will guide you home,****  
****And ignite your bones,****  
****And I will try to fix you,**

Je crois que Jasper a encore plus souffert de notre séparation. Lui il n'avait personne pour le soutenir moi j'avais eu Elena et Damon.

**High up above or down below****  
****When you're too in love to let it go****  
****But if you never try you'll never know****  
****Just what you're worth**

Des souvenirs reviennent, je revois la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à l'intensité du regard que Jasper et moi échangions. Mais maintenant je comprends que depuis toujours c'est _lui._

**Lights will guide you home****  
****And ignite your bones****  
****And I will try to fix you**

Jasper ferma les yeux et continua sa chanson. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage, cela me fendit le cœur et je pensai ma main sur sa joue.

**Tears stream down your face****  
****When you lose something you cannot replace****  
****Tears stream down your face****  
****And I**

C'était une sensation très intense quand je touchais Jasper. J'avais l'impression de bruler mais je n'avais pas mal. C'était une douce chaleur.

**Tears stream down your face****  
****When you lose something you cannot replace****  
****Tears stream down your face****  
****And I**

Jasper finit par se tourner vers moi, me regardant dans les yeux. Il était plus doré que jamais, une couleur mortelle pour lui. J'avais mal au cœur de voir cette couleur dans ses yeux.

**Tears stream down your face****  
****I promise you I will learn from my mistakes****  
****Tears stream down your face****  
****And I**

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait mais plus rien ne comptait à part Jasper, j'aurai pu mourir demain peut m'importait. J'étais comme hypnotisée par sa chanson.

**Lights will guide you home****  
****And ignite your bones****  
****And I will try to fix you**

Lorsqu'il termina sa chanson, une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Alors je pris sa guitare des mains et la repoussai, je m'approchai doucement de son visage et l'embrassa.

Se fut un baiser douloureux, un de ces baisers qui exprime toute la douleur qu'on a d'aimer une personne. J'aurai voulu passer le reste de ma vie à l'embrasser, mais malheureusement ma condition humaine m'empêchait de le faire, je me séparai de Jasper à bout de souffle. Je me collai à Jasper, savourant son contact. Personne ne parlait, goutant au bonheur que nous offrait ce moment. Jasper plaça une main sur mon ventre et dessina des cercles invisibles.

**Je t'aime.** Jasper avait prononcé les trois mots et sept lettres qu'il ne m'avait jamais dits.

**Je t'aime aussi Jasper, et peut importe ce qu'il arrivera je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne laisserai personne nous séparer. **

**Et Edward ? Je t'ai vu l'embrasser tout a l'heure. **

**C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. J'étais venue pour te voir toi et pas lui. Mais il fallait que je sache pourquoi il est parti. Et j'aurai peut être dut ne pas demander. **

**Il t'a tout dit ? **

**Oui, je sais qu'il t'a empêché de m'approcher depuis le début. Je sais aussi que son amour était faux, je me trompais depuis le début, je croyais que c'était lui l'homme de ma vie. Il m'a menti depuis le début, depuis le début Jasper. **Je finis ma phrase en pleurant contre Jasper.

J'étais en train de craquer, j'avais l'impression d'être trahie, pire de mettre fait humilier par Alice et Edward. J'espérai que Jasper ne m'en voulait de pleurer mon ancien amour pour Edward. Une fois que mes sanglots furent calmés Jasper repris la discussion.

**Tu l'aimes toujours tu sais. **

**Je sais, mais je t'aime plus. **

**Je le sais. Mais ne crois pas que ton amour pour lui partira du jour au lendemain. Même si tu as tourné la page, il reste ton premier amour. Ne l'oublies pas mon ange. **Il m'embrassa furtivement puis se leva.** Et si on allait rejoindre Rosalie, car depuis tout à l'heure elle nous observe. **

Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la porte qui mène à la cuisine où se trouvaient les curieux. Lorsque nous arrivons, Elena et Emmett étaient en pleine discussion et Rosalie nous souriait.

**C'est pas que je m'ennuis avec Emmett, mais Bella on devrait rentrer non ? Il est déjà presque dix heure****! **

**Déjà ? **Je regardais Jasper qui souriait.** Pourtant on n'est pas resté plus d'une heure dehors. **

**C'est ce que tu crois Bella ! En même temps on ne peut pas faire des cochonneries et surveiller le temps qui passe. **

**Emmett ! **Je rougissais, Emmett était pire que Damon pour ça.

**Elena a raison mon ange, vous devriez rentrer ton père va s'inquiéter. **

**Je ne veux pas te quitter, je viens à peine de te retrouver. Qui sait de quoi demain est fait ! Ça se trouve demain tu ne seras plus là. **

Jasper soupire avant de me serrer contre lui.

**Et si je te rejoins cette nuit tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant ?** Il m'avait murmuré cette phrase dans l'oreille d'une façon très sensuelle.

Je rias avant d'aller embrasser Emmett et Rosalie. Celle-ci me sera dans ses bras avant de nous raccompagner au porche. Jasper me conduit jusqu'à la voiture avant de m'embrasser longuement. Nous nous séparâmes après avoir entendu les raclements de gorge peu discrets d'Emmett et d'Elena. Je montai dans la voiture suivie d'Elena qui me sourit.

**Alors tes retrouvailles avec ton prince charmant ? **

**C'était parfait. Il m'a chanté une chanson qui représentait toute notre histoire. Elle était si triste, et pourtant si magnifique à la fois. Jasper a une voix tellement différente quand il chante. Et avec le couché de soleil c'était vraiment parfait. A la fin de la chanson une larme s'est échappée. C'est la première fois que je vois un vampire pleurer, c'est vraiment beau. **

**Tu as ressenti quoi quand il chantait ? **

**Beaucoup d'émotion, mais surtout de l'amour. J'avais l'impression que mon amour était décuplé. C'était… **

**Magique ? Exceptionnel ? Romantique ? Émouvant ? **

**Parfait. C'était vraiment parfait. **

**De quoi avait vous parlé ? On vous a vu parler mais Rosalie était trop loin.**

**On a parlé du baiser que j'ai échangé avec Edward. De ce qu'il avait fait avec Alice. J'ai pleuré dans ses bras et il m'a dit que j'aimais encore Edward, mais qu'il sait que je l'aime plus lui. Et après on n'a pas parlé on est resté là à profiter du moment. Et toi de quoi as-tu parlé avec Rose et Emmett ?**

**Ce n'est pas très intéressant. Oublies. **

**Non je veux savoir ! Tu me diras tout quand on sera dans la chambre. **

Je garais la voiture derrière ma camionnette. Il y avait de la lumière signe que mon père était encore éveillé.

**Bonsoir les filles je ne vous attendais plus. Je pensais que vous alliez dormir chez les Cullen. **

**Non, c'est pas le moment papa crois-moi ! **Je regarde Elena qui sourit avant d'aller embrasser mon père.

**Charlie ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Tu peux me tutoyer Elena ! Bella je te présente Sue, elle veille à ce que je mange au moins un repas de comestible par jour. **

Sue me regarde, visiblement gênée de se trouver devant moi.

**Bonjour Sue. Tu sais papa tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier pour inviter une femme à la maison. Et puis c'est de ma faute, on est débarquées à l'improviste. **

**Oui, à propos on a déjà mangé mais il doit y avoir de quoi réchauffer dans le frigo. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas, on va commander une pizza.**

Une fois la commande passée et les pizzas dans nos mains nous montâmes dans la chambre avec nous animaux. Nous donnons à manger aux animaux avant de nous mettre à table. J'étais décidée à savoir de quoi avait parlé Elena pendant que j'étais avec mon vampire.

**Maintenant que nous sommes seules, racontes-moi tout !**

**Et bin, tu ne perds pas de temps. Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais bon si tu insistes je te le dis.**

**Dis-le-moi Elena, ça ne pas être pire que ce qu'Edward m'a dit. Je suis prête à tout encaisser aujourd'hui.**

**Crois-moi c'est pire. En faite Rosalie et Emmett m'ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé quand Alice et Edward ont découvert que tu avais couché avec Jasper et qu'en plus tu lui as donné ton sang. **

**Je crains le pire…**

**Tu peux. Alice est partie dans une colère rouge, elle a insulté Jasper de tous les noms et Jasper a alors dévoilé à tout le monde qu'Alice et Edward avaient couché ensemble.**

Je restais sous le choc de cette annonce. Elle ne me faisait pas de mal, elle ne me surprenait même pas. En faite, je crois qu'une partie de moi le savait déjà.

**En tout cas, ils auront bien caché leur jeu ces deux là. **Je mordis dans une part de ma pizza et Elena soupira.** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **

**Damon va être furieux quand on va rentrer. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai voulu venir ici, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit furieux et qu'il décide que nous quittions ta maison car on fait que des conneries ensemble. **

**Mais non il ne le fera pas. Au pire, s'il le fait je le dis à Jasper. **

**Si qui fait quoi ?**

Je sursautai en entendant la voiture de Jasper ce qui fit rire Elena.

**Si Damon déménage de chez ma mère parce qu'Elena et moi on fait trop de bêtise ensemble et Damon en a marre. **

**Il sait que vous êtes là ? **

**Oui, mais il l'a su quand on était presque arrivées. Alors je crois qu'il a les nerfs.**

**Non Bella, il a les nerfs. **

**Vous inquiétez pas les filles. Je vais surement partir avec vous de toute façon. Sauf si ça vous dérange.**

Jasper regarda Elena et celle-ci lui sourit. Je crois qu'elle aimait bien Jasper, et puis elle était heureuse pour moi. Jasper vint se positionner derrière moi et m'embrasse délicatement dans le cou se qui me fait frissonner de plaisir.

**T'en veux un morceau ? **

**Bien sur. **Jasper prend le morceau que j'allais croquer avant que j'eus le temps de réagir.

**C'est pas du jeu, t'es plus rapide que moi ! **Tous les trois rions.

Quand l'heure fut tardive Elena décida d'aller se coucher et Jasper voulu partir. Mais je n'étais pas cet avis. Je l'embrassai alors qu'il allait partir. Il me regarde et m'embrasse longuement, lui non plus n'avait pas envi de partir.

**Emmènes-moi avec toi ! **

**Et ton père ? **

**Elena va me couvrir. Je lui laisse un mot, elle a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et moi j'ai besoin de te retrouver. **Je finis ma phrase en l'embrassant avant de partir prendre la veste en cuir que j'aimais tant.

Jasper passa par la fenêtre le temps que je me prépare. J'embrassai mon chien qui dormait et passa la porte de chez moi. Ce soir j'avais l'intention de profiter de mon homme toute la nuit.

* * *

* c'est une chanson de secondhand serenade "fix you"

* * *

j'ai une question a vous posé:

_aimez-vous que je vous propose une chanson à écouter à chaque chapitre et l'écoutez-vous ?_

_d'ailleurs tant que j'y pense vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil un lien avec une playlist des chansons qui se trouvent dans la fiction. et je tacherai de mettre la chanson du prochain chapitre histoire de vous donner un avant goût !_

* * *

_un extrait du prochain chapitre ? mais bien sur mes petits lecteurs adorés_

Jasper nous avait conduits dans un endroit fantastique. Au milieu de la forêt, assez loin de la route se trouvait un lac. Et à cette époque de l'année il était gelé. J'étais heureuse qu'il partage ce lieu avec moi, j'étais sure que cette nuit allez être pleine de surprise

* * *

_et voila c'est tout pour le moment ! bisous bisous_


	9. Chapter 9

**coucou les lecteurs, pardonnez le retard, j'ai écris un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ! je vous laisse avec Jasper & Bella ! la chanson du chapitre : **

Your love is my drug - Kesha

* * *

Chapitre 9 : don de soit.

Jasper nous avait conduits dans un endroit fantastique. Au milieu de la forêt, assez loin de la route se trouvait un lac. Et à cette époque de l'année il était gelé. J'étais heureuse qu'il partage ce lieu avec moi, j'étais sure que cette nuit allez être pleine d'émotion.

Jasper me tenait toujours la main, j'étais encore émerveillée devant le spectacle. Il vint se poser derrière moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Je viens souvent ici, quand je n'arrive plus à gérer les émotions des autres. Ce lac me ressource, il m'apaise et me fait oublier mes soucis. **

**C'est vrai qu'il a quelque chose de magique. Même s'il est gelé il dégage une chaleur apaisante. **

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de m'embrasser tendrement, il n'y avait pas d'urgence ni de violence dans ce baiser contrairement aux autres. Celui-là était doux et remplit d'amour.

Jasper me poussa contre un arbre et je me retrouvée prise au piège de ce vampire si séduisant. Il me regarda profondément avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, j'adorais la façon dont il me mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur battait de plus en vite, j'avais du mal à respirer mais je m'en fichais. Jasper plaça mes mains au dessus de ma tête, j'étais à sa merci. Il parcouru mon cou de baiser, et à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient ma peau de douces décharges électriques me faisaient vibrer, il allait me rendre folle. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de ma jugulaire il s'arrêta, hésitant.

**Vas-y Jasper, mords-moi. Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire.**

Jasper me sourit avant de planter ses crocs dans mon cou. Ce fut la même sensation que la première fois, pas de douleur juste du plaisir. Je lui caressai les cheveux tendrement, avant de lier mes mains aux siennes. J'avais l'impression de communiquer avec lui, pas avec des mots mais avec notre âme. Lentement, il retira ses crocs de ma chaire et m'embrassa. il regarda mon cou saignant avec de se mordre le poignet et de me sourire.

**Jasper, je ne sais pas si…**

**Chut mon amour, c'est juste pour refermer ta plaie. On a le temps pour ça.**

Je pris alors son poignet et aspira son sang. C'était étrange, comme du vin mais meilleur. Une explosion de saveur et sensation. Jasper retira son bas quand sa morsure fut refermée et m'embrassa violemment. Il me plaqua sur l'arbre et je croisai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il m'allongea sur l'herbe mouillée mais j'avais trop chaud pour m'en rendre compte. Il enleva ma veste de sur mes épaules avant de sourire légèrement.

**Ne l'abimes pas, c'est un cadeau précieux.**

**Et qui te l'a offerte ?**

**L'homme de ma vie, ou plutôt le vampire de ma vie. **

Jasper me regarda intensément avant de continuer à me déshabiller. J'avais un chemisier noir, et le vampire s'amusa à retirer les boutons lentement, un par un avant d'embrasser chaque partie de mon corps découvert. Il commença à défaire mon soutien-gorge en dentelle quand une voix grave se fit entendre.

**Encore mieux qu'un film x tous les deux ! **

**Emmett casses-toi.** Jasper soupira avant de me redonner ma veste pour me couvrir.

**Non, je suis là en mission. Esmée est rentrée car Carlisle avait une urgence à l'hôpital. DONC elle souhaite voir Bella. Rhabillez-vous les chauds-lapins. **

Emmett parti pour me laisser le temps de me rhabiller. Une fois que nous fûmes présentables nous rejoignîmes Emmett. Alors que l'on montait dans la voiture du costaud, Jasper m'attrapa par la taille.

**J'en ai pas fini avec toi miss Swann. Une fois que l'on sera seuls tous les deux, je vais t'infliger milles et une douces tortures. **Jasper avait la voix rauque, sensuelle. Il me chuchota cette phrase avant de me laisser monter en voiture sous les regards amusés d'Emmett.

**Je te préviens, aucune remarque, pas de commentaire ni d'allusion devant Esmée ou devant qui conque. **

**Oh mais c'est qu'elle tient à sa réputation la demoiselle. Mais dis-moi, ton père sait que tu n'es plus sa petite fille innocente, et que des que tu peux tu saute sur Jasper pour le violer ?**

**Oh la ferme !** Jasper et moi avons parlé en même temps se qui fit rire le conducteur.

**Mais Jasper ta voiture !**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas Belli-Bella, je lui ramènerai tout à l'heure quand j'irai chasser. Car moi je n'ai pas de fille qui se jette dans mes bras pour que je leur morde le cou ! **

Emmett me fixa à travers le rétroviseur et je rougis légèrement mais rapidement mon répondant naturel revint au galop.

**Mais comment tu sais que…**

Jasper me souris et tapote son nez avec son doigt fin. Je souris, encore plus gênée que tout à l'heure. Je n'eus pas le temps de maudire les vampires que nous étions arrivés à la villa. Nous sortons rapidement de la voiture, et Jasper me tient la main. Je fus surprise qu'il assume déjà notre relation aux yeux de tous. Il me sourit, avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il m'embrasse sur le front et nous entrons dans la maison.

Toute la famille au complet et là. Même Alice, même Edward. D'ailleurs ce dernier regarde nos mains liées intensément. La petite brune regarde aussi d'un regard mauvais, on n'aurait pas dut venir. Jasper ressent mon stress et tente de m'apaiser. Esmée s'approche de moi, et me sert délicatement dans ses bras.

**Bella, il y avait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Et puis Edward est tellement heureux de te retrouver. Je suis contente que Jasper et Emmett ont été te chercher.**

**Jasper n'est pas venu me chercher. Et puis j'ai tourné la page avec Edward, je ne peux pas lui pardonner tout ce qu'il a fait. **

Je vois Edward qui baisse la tête et Rosalie qui me sourit discrètement. J'allais continuer d'expliquer la situation à Esmée mais Jasper me coupa.

**Laisses mon ange, c'est à moi d'expliquer. Esmée, il faut que saches que j'aime Bella. Et que je l'aimerai toute ma vie, parce que c'est mon âme sœur. **

**Ce n'est pas possible, Jasper c'est Alice ton âme sœur et toi Bella c'est Edward ton âme sœur. Tu l'aimes encore.**

**Oui je l'aime encore mais maintenant Edward fait parti de mon passé. J'appartiens corps et âme à Jasper. C'est ma moitié, on n'y peut rien. L'amour ne se choisi pas, on est fait pour être ensemble c'est comme ça, c'est naturel.**

**Ce qui n'est pas naturel, c'est que tu lui donnes ton sang Bella ! C'est immonde ! **Edward se leva brusquement et Jasper se mit devant moi.

**Ce qui est immonde Edward c'est ta façon de croire que Bella est ta chose. Tu l'as considérée comme ta propriété le jour où tu l'as vu dans la vision d'Alice. Mais Bella est indépendante, elle fait les choix qu'elle veut et si elle veut me donner son sang elle en a le droit. **

Edward grogna et se jeta sur Jasper, ils finirent au sol Edward au dessus de Jasper.

**Stop, arrêtez-vous ! C'est pas comme ça que l'on règle les problèmes. Ce que veut dire Jasper c'est que c'est moi qui lui propose de boire mon sang. Parce que je le veux, parce qu'il en a besoin car il n'est pas comme vous. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que Jasper est un vampire différent des autres. Je le sais car j'en ai la preuve, il m'a mordu et je ne suis pas en train de me transformer. Alors il ne commet aucun crime. C'est moi la vrai coupable dans l'histoire, c'est moi qui lui tends mon cou et qui lui de me mordre. Mais ça, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. **

**Tu as raison Bella, on ne peut pas comprendre. D'ailleurs on je ne vous comprends pas. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir ça de mes propres yeux. Votre couple est improbable, et en même temps il fait tellement de mal à Alice et à Edward. **Carlisle regarda ses deux enfants. **Mais j'ai appris récemment qu'Alice et Edward étaient des amants. Et ça aussi c'est impensable, alors au final je crois que vous 4 être responsable de cette situation. Et si nous devons vivre tous ensembles, il faudra oublier le passé et prendre un nouveau départ. **

Jasper me regarda quelques secondes et je crois que l'on pris la même décision.

**Je ne vais pas rester avec vous, ni Bella. Elle a une vie à Jacksonville et elle est ma vie. Et puis cela serait trop étrange comme situation non ? Bella et sa meilleure amie doivent rentrer demain, donc je partirai en même temps. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires. **

Jasper monta avec moi dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son ex-femme. Il m'embrassa une fois la porte fermée.

**On prend un nouveau départ ma chérie. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, et pour ce qu'a dit Edward.**

**Oublies, c'est juste de la jalousie. **

Nous rions toujours en prenant les affaires de mon vampire quand on frappe à la porte, c'est Rosalie. Elle nous regarde longuement avant de soupirer.

**Ta révélation a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde est parti chasser pour se calmer à part moi. Alors tu pars vraiment ?**

**Oui, je pars Rose. Je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis c'est mieux pour tout le monde crois-moi. **

Elle se repart de la chambre et revient quelques secondes après.

**Oublies pas ça frérot ! **Rose tend un cadre avec une photo d'elle et Jasper riant sur deux balançoires. **Comment je vais faire sans toi hein ? **

**Comme tu faisais avant qu'on arrive avec Alice. Et puis vous pouvez partir toi et Emmett, vous n'êtes pas prisonniers de la famille. **

**Je ne sais pas si Emmett voudra partir, mais c'est sur que j'ai aussi envi de partir d'ici, de voyager et puis peut être d'acheter une grande maison avec Emmett. **

**Et bien voila faites-le !** Jasper se retourne vers sa sœur.** Tu sais, tu pourrais aussi adopter si tu quittes cette maison. Ici tu es la fille d'Esmée et de Carlisle Cullen mais ailleurs tu pourrais devenir une maman. **

Jasper utilisait un argument très fort pour convaincre Rosalie de partir. Elle ne répondit pas mais lui sourit avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras et de me serrer ensuite. Jasper descend charger sa voiture.

**Prends soin de lui Bella. Je suis sure qu'il arrivera à s'épanouir avec toi, tu sais avant Jasper n'était pas ce vampire triste et mélancolique. C'était un vampire plein de vie et de bonheur. Il était fatiguant parfois, puis les années ont passé et il est devenu comme il est maintenant. Mais je suis sure qu'avec toi il redeviendra le frère que j'ai connu. Déjà le fait que tu lui donnes ton sang le guérira physiquement. Je sais qu'il est un vampire non vénéneux et qu'il a besoin de sang humain pour vivre, plusieurs fois j'ai même volé des poches de sang pour lui, mais il a refusé car il voulait mourir. Mais je crois que maintenant s'est terminé. Et je te remercie de lui offrir ça Bella. Car tu lui offres une seconde vie. **

J'avais les larmes aux yeux d'entendre Rosalie me parler de Jasper comme ça. On aurait dit une grande sœur qui protégeait son seul frère.

**Je m'excuse aussi pour le comportement que j'avais avec toi avant. Mais Alice me tenait au chantage au sujet des poches de sang, elle croyait que c'était pour moi. Car on n'a jamais dit aux autres pour Jasper. C'était notre secret. Maintenant les autres vont croire que Jasper ne peut pas te transformer, c'est peut être mieux car au fil du temps ils penseront que tu es morte et vous serrez tranquille. **

**Je l'espère Rose ! **Je lui souris avant de descendre pour rejoindre Jasper.

Rosalie nous fait signe de la main et nous partons en direction de chez mon père, du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

**Où nous allons, ce n'est pas la route de chez mon père ! **

**Bella on ne va pas débarquer à 3 heures du matin chez ton père ! On va dormir à l'hôtel et puis, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je n'en avais pas fini avec toi ! **

Jasper se gara prêt de l'hôtel et se précipita de payer la chambre. Une fois dans l'ascenseur il me plaque violement contre le mur et m'embrasse férocement. Nous exprimons toute notre frustration, notre amour et notre passion dans ce baiser. Quand les portes s'ouvrent et que la sonnette retentit Jasper m'attrape en continuant de m'embrasser et j'accroche mes jambes autour de sa taille comme j'avais fait au lac. Je crois qu'il y avait des gens présents dans le couloir mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en soucier, Jasper avait déjà ouvert la porte. Il la referma d'un coup de pied et fonça à nouveau sur mes lèvres, la nuit promettait d'être agitée.

Quelques rayons de soleil passèrent à travers les rideaux. Jasper dormait sur ma poitrine, je me réveillai doucement, sans bouger pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait prêt de moi. Je repensais à cette nuit et je souris, Jasper était un excellent amant. Je lui caressai son dos quelques minutes avant qu'il se réveille avec un visage d'enfant encore ensommeillé, qu'il était craquant.

**Hey, bien dormi ? **

Jasper avait les yeux plissés.

**Non pas assez. Laisses-moi dormir encore ma chérie****.** Il me maintient pour ne pas que je me lève.** Elena peut bien attendre une heure ou deux. **

**Faut que je la prévienne. Et puis faut que j'aille me laver, sans compter que faut que j'aille promener Sitael, et puis y'a de la route à faire ! N'oublies pas. **Je réussis à me lever et Jasper grogne la tête dans l'oreiller.

**Ok, mais on va manger un bon petit déjeuné avant de rentrer chez toi. **

**Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour. **

Je rédige un sms à Elena pour qu'elle dise à mon père que je suis partie faire du jogging. Lorsque je pars me laver Jasper est toujours couché. Je me lave rapidement puis je m'enroule le corps dans une serviette moelleuse. J'essayais de coiffer mes cheveux quand Jasper entre dans la salle de bain, il me regarde de haut en bas avant d'afficher un sourire vicieux.

**N'y penses même pas, on n'est pas en avance. Vas te laver !**

**Oui maman !**

J'attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main et lui balance. Avec sa rapidité il évite mon attaque et se trouve déjà dans la douche, je finis de me sécher observée par cet Apollon blond. Je me lance à la recherche de mes vêtements de la veille, éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Il ne me manque plus que mon boxer et j'aurai ma tenue complète. J'entends Jasper rire derrière moi.

**C'est ça que tu cherches ?** Il tient mon boxer au bout de son doigt.

**Rends-moi ça s'il-te-plait. **

**Non, je veux un bisou. **

Je soupire faussement agacée et je m'approche de mon copain pour l'embrasser. Très vite Jasper commence à détacher ma serviette mais je l'empêche.

**Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu mon chéri, tu me connais mal. **Je récupère mon sous vêtement et l'enfile.

Jasper est déjà habillé et regarde à travers la fenêtre. Une fois que je fus habillée je le rejoins à la fenêtre et pose ma tête contre son torse. Il m'embrasse le cou, avant de se reculer. Nous descendons dans un café afin de manger.

Nous retrouvons Elena prêt de la voiture à Damon qui la charge avec ses affaires.

**Salut les amoureux ! Je ne vous attendais pas avant plusieurs heures. Du coup j'ai promené Sitael, et j'ai fait un brin de ménage. On peut y aller. **

**Merci Elena, t'es la meilleure ! **

**Je sais, je sais. C'est dommage Jasper on n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup se voir, mais bon Damon veut qu'on rentre !**

**C'est pas grave puisque je pars avec vous ! **

**J'ai loupé un épisode ! Racontez-moi tout, je veux tout savoir. **

**Dans la voiture, je veux être rentrée avant minuit. Même si tu n'as pas cours demain, ça serait bien d'avoir une longue nuit de sommeil. **

Je regarde Jasper qui rigole et Elena qui roule des yeux en comprenant les sous entendu de ma phrase. Nous prenons les animaux et nous partons. Je suis heureuse de quitter la région, car j'emporte avec moi la meilleure partie de ma vie, Jasper. Nous décidons de faire une pause toute les deux heures, et de manger dans un fast-food. Jasper n'a jamais mangé dans ce genre d'endroit, il me regarde amusé quand je commande pour nous deux à une vitesse folle. Je prends aussi du poulet pour mon chien qui a l'air de mourir de faim. Avant de repartir Jasper m'embrasse et me caresse la joue de son doigt fin.

**Vas avec lui si tu veux Bella. Et dans deux heures tu reviens avec moi pour conduire. **

**Ok à toute à l'heure alors ! **

Je monte avec Jasper qui sourit de pouvoir partager deux heure avec moi.

**Elle ne t'a pas trop questionné ? **

**Elle n'a pas arrêté, mais c'est Elena à force on s'y habitue. **

**Tu lui as dit quoi ? **

**Je lui ai expliqué les retrouvailles avec ta famille, comment qu'Emmett nous a interrompu puis que nous avons passé presque toute la nuit à faire l'amour. **

Jasper me demanda comment était la vie à Jacksonville. Mais surtout comment était la vie avec Damon et Elena. Il ne connaissait pas la vie de famille, sa famille n'était qu'un tissu de non-dit et de chantage. En faite, il ne connaissait pas la vraie vie tout simplement. Rosalie m'avait dit que Jasper était une personne totalement différente loin des Cullen.

**Ça ne va pas déranger ta mère si je dors chez toi j'espère ?**

**Ma mère s'en moque du moment que l'on ne met pas feu à la maison. Son dicton c'est « plus on est de fou plus on rigole » et pour dire la vérité elle adore avec sa maison remplie de monde. Ça comble un peu le vide que Phil laisse les semaines où il n'est pas là.**

Les deux heures étaient passées .Une fois que j'étais derrière le volant Elena sortis un cd de son sac. Une compilation de chanson pour fille, des chansons que tout le monde connait. C'était parfait pour passer les dernières heures derrière le volant. La première chanson fut « It's Raining Men » et Elena mis le son à fond et commença à chanter et danser. Lorsque « Love Is My Drug » résonna dans toute la voiture je commençai à chanter et à remuer légèrement derrière le volant. Je crois que le meilleur moment fut quand Elena et moi avons chanté « Barbie Girl » en duo. On était déchainée quand nous vîmes le panneau indiquant que nous étions arrivés à Jacksonville. Jasper nous fit signe de nous arrêter sur le côté. Nous descendons de la voiture en riant encore.

**Vous vous êtes bien amusé on dirait ! J'ai fait que de rire en vous regardant danser et chanter derrière vous ! d'ailleurs sympa votre duo de barbie !** Jasper rigola. **Mais je pense que les gens qui vous ont entendu vous ont prise pour des folles.**

**Ouais on n'aurait pas dut chanter les fenêtres ouvertes ! **Elena et moi rions à notre tour.

**J'ai un jeu à vous proposer. Le premier arrivé chez toi Bella ! tu me donnes l'adresse et je te parie que j'y serai avant vous ! **

**Ok pari tenu ! **

J'inscris l'adresse sur un morceau de papier et nous regagnons la voiture. Nous laissons Jasper passer devant et nous filons directement chez ma mère. Je connaissais le chemin le plus court, c'est pour ça que dix minutes après nous étions devant notre voiture attendant Jasper. Elena fut la première à aller vers lui pour se moquer.

**Ah ah ! On a gagné, tu vois qu'on est les plus rapides et les plus intelligentes ! **

**Je n'avais pas prévu que la ville était aussi grande ! Mais je m'incline devant vous. **Jasper fit une révérence avant de venir m'embrasser. Que c'était bon de le retrouver.

Nous rentrons dans la maison, ma mère regardant un film dans le salon.

**Oh bonsoir les filles ! Je ne vous attendais pas avant cette nuit, alors comment c'était ?**

**Super Renée. D'ailleurs Bella a ramené un souvenir de notre voyage. **

**Un souvenir comment ça ? **elle regarde derrière Elena et vois Jasper. **Oh je vois. Et bien bonsoir hum… Jasper c'est ça ? **

**Oui madame ! D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser de venir ici sans vous prévenir. **

**Maman, il s'est disputé avec sa famille. Ils n'ont pas apprécié que…**

**Que j'aime Bella plus que ma propre vie. Et que je ne voulais plus qu'Edward l'approche ou la touche après ce qu'il a fait. **

**Donc maman, sa te dérange pas si Jasper reste dormir quelques temps à la maison, le temps qu'il trouve un appartement ? **

**Non bien sur que nous, mais il ne reste plus de chambre de libre.**

**T'en fais pas pour ça maman, Jasper va dormir dans ma chambre.**

**Très bien alors… bonne soirée les enfants, ne tardez pas trop vous semblez fatiguée. Surtout toi Jasper. **

Elena rigole discrètement avant d'aller décharger la voiture. Je cherche Damon du regard mais je ne le trouve pas. Je hausse les épaules et je vais aider Jasper à monter ses bagages dans ma chambre. Je m'aperçois qu'il n'a pris qu'une seule valise.

**Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? **Je regarde Jasper, inquiète.

**Autant de temps que tu souhaites. J'ai pris le minimum, pour l'instant. Mais je compte bien acheter des vêtements adaptés pour ce climat. N'oublies pas Sitael dans ta voiture. Ce n'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de Damon. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas où il est…**

**A l'étage il me semble. Je l'ai entendu faire les cents pas dans une pièce, je crois que vous allez prendre une sacrée engueulade ! il semblait furieux.**

**Tu seras là pour me protéger hein ? **

**Bien sur mon amour. Personne ne va te toucher, sinon je le tue.**

Nous montons à l'étage avec les bagages et Sitael qui dort. Je le dépose dans son panier et je montre le dressing à Jasper. Je vois Elena dans la salle de bain me regardant avec anxiété. Elle me montre la porte de sa chambre et me signe qu'on est morte. Nous soufflons et nous entrons dans sa chambre suivie de Jasper, Damon est face à nous les bras croisés. Il nous regarde dans les yeux chacune notre tour puis observe Jasper.

**Bande d'idiote. Je ne peux vraiment pas vous faire confiance hein ! Je savais que vous vouliez partir à Forks sans moi. J'avais donc pris la voiture de Bella car je savais que les sacs étaient dedans, je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi Bella pour être la mature des deux qui attendrait que je rentre de la chasse pour partir avec moi. Au lieu de ça, tu refais les sacs et tu pars comme une voleuse en ne me laissant aucun mot juste ta mère qui me dit que vous êtes parties en week-end entre fille. C'est pitoyable d'agir comme ça. Je vous préviens la prochaine fois je vous saucissonne et je vous enferme dans une cave avec les rats. **

Elena et moi baissons la tête comme si Damon était notre père. Je relève la tête, taquine.

**Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, on t'a ramené un cadeau ! **

**Bella ! N'utilises pas Jasper comme si c'était une peluche que tu m'offres. S'il est venu c'est surement pour toi, pas pour moi. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir mon pote. **Damon sourit à Jasper avant d'aller prendre Elena dans ses bras.

Nous allons dans la cuisine nous faire une boisson chaude avant de remonter dans la chambre d'Elena. Damon nous demanda ce qui s'est passé et Jasper lui expliqua la situation très tendu entre les Cullen et nous. Elena enchaina ensuite sur les révélations d'Edward et de Rosalie, tous les trois parlèrent beaucoup et moi je me laissais bercer au rythme de la respiration de Jasper contre lequel je me suis blottie. Je dormais presque quand tous les trois prirent la décision d'aller se coucher. Damon alla reposer les tasses de tout le monde. Elena partit dans la salle de bain de Damon pour se changer après nous avoir salués. Je montre la salle de bain à Jasper et je prends ma brosse à dent, une fois nos dents propres et enfin prêts à nous coucher, je me blottis contre Jasper et je me laisse emporter par le sommeil bercée par ce parfum qui m'a fait tourner la tête tellement de fois.

Les semaines passèrent très vite, Elena était en période d'examens et elle était insupportable. Je passais mon temps à la faire réviser et Jasper soupirait que je passe autant de temps avec elle. Les yeux de Jasper commençaient à changer de couleur. Ils étaient encore ambre mais des taches grises apparaissaient de plus en plus. Selon Damon, encore quelques semaines nourris de mon sang tous les deux jours suffiront à lui redonner sa force totale. Je commençais à chercher une université pour l'année prochaine, Jasper me conseillait d'aller en Angleterre et Damon me conseillait le Canada. Elena me suggérait l'Australie, elle voulait du soleil encore et toujours du soleil. En parlant de soleil, Damon avait prévue d'aller chercher une nouvelle bague cette été, avec nous trois. On était heureux de faire un tel voyage, mais Elena angoissait de rentrer chez elle.

Les examens d'Elena touchaient à sa fin, et Jasper était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec moi. Notre couple était très fusionnel, passionnel. Ma mère s'en rendait bien compte.

**Bella, tu couches avec Jasper ?**

Je m'étouffais avec mes céréales.

**Pardon ? **

**Tu m'as bien compris ma chérie. **

**Et bien, oui. Je couche avec Jasper.**

**Depuis combien de temps ? **

**Depuis le début. C'est-à-dire depuis que je suis retournée à Forks la première fois.**

**Ok, tu te protèges au moins ? **

**Bien sur maman ! Maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter de parler de ma sexualité pour ce matin ça serait gentil. **

Mon vampire adoré arriva de dehors avec un grand sourire. Il salua ma mère puis monta dans notre chambre. Je finis mon bol puis le rejoins, curieuse de savoir ce qui lui prend.

**Mon ange, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. **Il me tend une petite boite violette.

Je défais le nœud délicatement avant d'ouvrir la boite. Je vois une clef, et je comprends soudainement.

**Ma Bella, veux-tu venir habiter avec moi ?**

* * *

**et voila ! alors vos avis ? n'oubliez pas d'aller sur mon profil pour le lien de la playlist ! vous voulez un extrait du prochain chapitre ?**

* * *

Dans la vie, rien ne se passe comme on l'imagine. On vit dans une tristesse empoisonnée, personne ne nous comprend et on fini par être rejeté. J'étais comme ça jusqu'à ce que je la trouve, ma Bella. Cette petite femme au caractère bien trempé.

* * *

**et voila c'est tout pour le moment ! bisous mes mordus !**


	10. Chapter 10

**salut tout le monde ! et bien je peux vous dire que j'ai été inspirée pour ce chapitre et que j'ai eu du mal à arrêter. vous allez surement apprécier le petit point de vue de Jasper, et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que le précédent. j'ai eu du mal à choisir la chanson, mais finalement celle là sera parfaite ! **

**Innoncence - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : les petits imprévus de la vie

Dans la vie, rien ne se passe comme on l'imagine. On vit dans une tristesse empoisonnée, personne ne nous comprend et on fini par être rejeté. J'étais comme ça jusqu'à ce que je la trouve, ma Bella. Cette petite femme au caractère bien trempé. Quand nous avons dut quitter Forks après l'anniversaire de Bella, Edward était soulagé. Il ne pensait pas que nous retrouverions Bella un an après. Durant cette période, je me suis encore plus éloigné d'Alice. J'ai pris une chambre à part, je n'ai plus été chasser avec elle et j'ai demandé le divorce. Bien sur elle a piqué une colère, mais je n'ai pas reculé. Je voulais me séparer d'elle pour tenter de refaire ma vie. J'avais prévu de quitter les Cullen, je ne savais pas encore quand.

Durant les mois de séparation avec Bella, je me suis rendu compte qu'Alice n'avais plus de vision de Bella. Emmett et Rosalie insistèrent pour que l'on rentre vérifier si Bella n'était pas morte. A cette pensé, j'avais eu les larmes aux yeux. Ma Bella morte, je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Quand nous sommes rentrés dans la villa, l'odeur de Bella était légèrement présente. Je trouvai un mot de ma princesse

« Cher Cullen, je pars vivre chez ma mère. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir ici avant de partir. Je n'avais pas prévu d'emporter quelques objets avec moi mais je devais prendre un morceau de vous. Je vous mets la liste pour ne pas que vous les cherchiez :

Un cadre photo et quelques cd dans la chambre d'Edward

Une robe rose et le carnet de dessin d'Alice

La veste en cuir de Jasper

L'ours en peluche noir d'Emmett qu'on avait gagné ensemble

Le foulard violet d'Esmée et une photo de nous tous dans l'album sur le lit.

En m'excusant encore, je vous embrasse

Bella. »

Quand je lu qu'elle avait pris la veste en cuir que j'avais oublié, je montai en vitesse dans ma chambre et je retrouvai l'odeur qui me manquait tant. Je réfléchis quelque instant avant de sourire, si Bella avait ma veste et qu'elle la portait, mon odeur aurait une grande attirance pour elle. Je savais que grâce à ça, elle reviendrait à moi.

Quelques jours après, j'eus la visite de mon meilleur ami Damon. J'étais heureux de le revoir après presque 60 ans de séparation. Je ne savais pas comment il m'avait retrouvé mais j'étais heureux de voir celui que je considérais comme mon frère. Il me parla de tout et de rien et m'inscris sur un morceau de papier le prénom de Bella. Il me sourit et je commençais à lui poser des questions sur elle en utilisant le prénom de son vrai frère, Stefan. Il me fit comprendre qu'elle était totalement éprise de moi, et me convint de le retrouver chez le père de celle-ci.

Nos retrouvailles avec Bella furent… riches en sentiment. J'avais su que Damon lui avait expliquait que je n'étais pas un vampire comme les autres et que j'avais besoin de sang humain pour vivre. Bella fit une chose incroyable, elle me proposa son sang, pendant une semaine entière jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparte chez sa mère. J'avais découvert des sentiments encore plus profonds que l'amour. Une sensation de fusion quand j'étais avec Bella. Elle était comme une partie de moi, la meilleure. Mais je devais vérifier qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi, c'est pour ça que je ne lui répondais pas. Damon m'appelait régulièrement pour me donner des nouvelles de Bella jusqu'au jour où elle sonna à la porte de la villa et qu'Edward vienne l'embrasse devant mes yeux. Je voulais le tuer, j'aurai pu tuer n'importe qui et je sortis en vitesse de la maison sous les yeux de Rosalie et d'Elena qui était restée dans la voiture. Plus tard dans la soirée Bella me rejoint sous l'arbre qu'un jour Rose et moi avons planté. Je lui joue une chanson que j'avais faite pour elle et nous profitons de ses retrouvailles avant que Bella ne rentre chez elle.

Depuis ce jour là nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quitté. Nous habitons chez sa mère le temps que nous trouvons une maison, d'ailleurs j'en avais trouvé une en Californie qui sera parfait pour nous. Il était temps que je demande à mon ange si elle voulait venir habiter là bas avec moi. Je lui tends la petite boite et j'attends qu'elle l'ouvre.

Ma Bella, veux-tu venir habiter avec moi ?

Je la regarde, et elle me regarde longuement. Je crus alors qu'elle allait refuser mais au contraire, elle me saute dans les bras en répétant des « oui ». Damon entend Bella et regarde à travers la porte. Il voit que Bella sourit et me regarde.

Il se passe quoi ?

Jasper vient de me demander si je voulais habiter avec lui, et j'ai dit oui ! Mais au faite, on va habiter où ?

Bella me regarde avec des yeux curieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, nous allons être bien tous les deux dans notre maison.

En Californie mon amour.

Damon me fait un clin d'œil et s'éclipse. Je ferme notre chambre à clef et j'entraine Bella sur notre lit. Elle m'embrasse tendrement, mais je veux plus. Je retourne la situation et je me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Elle me tend son cou et je la mords délicatement. A chaque fois je fais attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, et à lui prendre un minimum de sang mais elle me force toujours à en prendre plus. C'est vrai que dans ces moments là, nos esprits communiquent ensemble. Je lui donne toujours de mon sang, pour que son cou guérisse mais aussi car je trouve ça terriblement sexy quand elle boit mon sang. Selon Bella, mon sang est de plus en plus puissant. Alors que je retirais mon bras de la bouche de Bella, je remarquai qu'elle changeait elle aussi. Ses cheveux devenaient plus harmonieux et la couleur plus intense. Elle devenait aussi de plus en plus belle, sa poitrine avait également légèrement grossi. J'écarquillai les yeux et emmenai Bella voir Damon.

Damon, regardes Bella !

Bah quoi, elle vient de boire ton sang donc elle est dans un état second. C'est normal qu'elle soit comme ça.

Non je veux dire regardes son corps. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle change petit à petit.

C'est l'amour Jasper ! Les femmes deviennent plus belles quand elles sont aimées par celui qu'elles aiment.

Non, regardes bien. Observes ses cheveux comme ils ondulent plus, la couleur a légèrement changé. Regardes son visage, les traits sont plus marqués elle a de moins en moins l'air d'une enfant mais d'une femme.

Bella me regarde confuse. Damon observe longuement Bella sous tous les côtés puis regarde ses yeux.

Jasper, je crois qu'à force tu transformes Bella avec ton sang. D'ici quelques temps, elle se réveillera transformée si vous continuez à ce rythme là.

Alors j'arrête de prendre du sang à Bella !

Non ! Tu en as besoin et je refuse que tu te nourrisses d'une autre personne que moi.

Damon et moi soupirons, Bella était vraiment têtue.

Et puis, si je me transforme tant pis. De toute façon je me transformerai bien un jour ! Je continuerai de donner mon sang à Jasper le temps que je suis humaine.

Elena claqua la porte en sortant. Je crois qu'elle était vraiment énervée, surtout que les sentiments sont décuplés quand on boit du sang de vampire. Damon me fit une tête bizarre.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Tu as de la chance que Bella souhaite se transformer. Elena refuse, après toute les horreurs qu'elle a vu, elle pense que tous les vampires sont des sadiques et des gens mauvais.

Et bien c'est sur que quand on côtoie les frères Salvatore y'a de quoi ne pas aimer les vampires. Mais Bella n'a connue que le côté « merveilleux et super bien » des vampires. Elle n'a pas subit le quart d'Elena, donc pour elle devenir vampire c'est une évidence. Et puis Elena m'a raconté pour son frère, comment qu'il a changé après sa transformation. Et regarde Stefan, il n'est plus le même. Tout ça accumulé, ça n'aide pas. Mais je suis sure que si elle voit Bella transformée, elle voudra le faire aussi. A toi de la convaincre.

J'entendais Bella qui annonçait à sa mère que nous allions habiter en Californie. J'attendais un peu avant de descendre. Une fois que leur conversation fut terminée je les rejoins dans la cuisine. Renée me sert dans ses bras, heureuse pour nous. Bella nous regarde les larmes aux yeux, ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau. Damon nous rejoins pour boire un café mais rapidement Bella regarde l'heure et se précipite pour aller chercher Elena à la sortie de ses examens.

Elena et moi allons faire un peu de shopping avant de manger un morceau et après on va regarder un film à l'eau de rose, tu vois le genre ! On va surement rentrer tard, ne m'attends pas. Je t'aime. Bella m'embrasse et sort en direction de la voiture.

Damon est dans ses pensés ainsi que Renée. Elle me regarda quelques instants puis soupira.

Vous ne trouvez pas que Bella est différente ces derniers jours ?

Damon et moi échangeons un regard.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait penser ça Renée ? **Damon garde une voix calme alors que je commence à stresser.

Et bien, elle est beaucoup plus joyeuse mais très fatiguée ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous savez mais la semaine prochaine c'est sa dernière semaine de travail. Et puis ses émotions sont amplifiées. Pourtant elle ne semble pas malade, en tout cas une soirée entre fille lui fera le plus grand bien.

POV BELLA

J'attendais Elena dans la voiture alors qu'elle discutait avec des filles de sa classe. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit elle me rejoint vite, pressée de faire une virée shopping. J'étais dans mes pensés, légèrement inquiète.

Alors on commence par quoi ? Maillot de bain, chaussures, accessoire de plage ?

Pharmacie.

Elena me regarde surprise.

Je fais que de vomir en ce moment, et j'ai des maux de tête parfois. Je dois commencer à être malade, je vais prendre ce qu'il me faut et après on commence vraiment notre shopping.

Elena ne dit rien mais m'observe longuement.

Quoi ? Pourquoi que tu me regardes ainsi ?

Tu as vraiment changé Bella. C'est fou comme tu es belles en ce moment, tu n'as pas l'air malade ni quoique soit.

On arrive sur le parking et nous sortons de la voiture. La pharmacie se trouve prêt de l'entrée, Elena m'attend devant pour ne pas encombrer la petite boutique.

Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Et bien j'ai souvent des vomissements et des maux de tête. Vous n'auriez quelque chose pour me soulager ?

Si j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, prenez un peu de vitamines et ne restez pas trop au soleil. Autre chose ?

J'observe le rayon en face de moi et je vois des tests de grossesse.

Et je vais prendre un… hum…

Oh je vois. La femme se retourne. C'est le plus rapide, je vous le conseil.

Je paye la pharmacienne et retrouve Elena qui lit un magasine.

Alors ?

C'est surement la chaleur, elle m'a donné des vitamines et elle m'a dit de ne pas rester trop au soleil.

Elena noue son bras au mien et m'entraine dans une boutique de vêtement. J'essaye d'oublier le test de grossesse dans mon sac et m'amuse à chercher un maillot de bain pour cet été. Elena en prend plusieurs, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs et me pousse à acheter un maillot de bain sans bretelle. J'accepte volontiers et nous nous attaquons aux vêtements de cet été, après avoir plusieurs sacs à la main et avoir beaucoup ri, Elena et moi partons à la recherche d'un restaurant sympa. On décide de manger chinois et je m'autorise enfin à penser au test de grossesse. Je soupire et décide d'aller le faire maintenant. Une fois dans les toilettes je le sors et le fixe quelques instants. Je ne peux pas être enceinte, Jasper est un vampire. Mais en même temps je n'ai pas eu mes règles la veille, tout est confus dans ma tête. Je fais ce qui est indiqué sur la notice et attends en faisant les cents pas devant le lavabo. J'entends Elena qui s'approche de moi mais je suis trop inquiète pour regarder le bout de plastique. Elena regarde dans ma main, et me le prend. Elle regarde la boite avant de regarder le test. Je fermai les yeux, angoissée.

Tu es enceintes Bella.

Je baisse la tête honteuse.

Jasper va croire que je l'ai fait exprès. Et s'il n'assume pas Elena ? Tu crois qu'il va être en colère ?

Je pense qu'il va être surpris comme tout le monde. Mais je pense surtout que tu as besoin de manger.

Elena parla d'acheter pleins de vêtements, des peluches mais aussi qu'il faudra aménager une chambre pour le bébé quand nous serons en Californie. Puis elle me dit de prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin pour déterminer l'âge du fœtus.

Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant. Donc on va limiter les sorties, tu arrêtes de travailler et pour le déménagement c'est Damon et Jasper qui s'en chargeront. Oh je ne t'ai pas dit, nous aussi on déménage en Californie mais un peu plus loin de la mère que vous. Mais on se verra au moins tous les jours. Oh ça va être génial un mini toi. Je suis trop heureuse ! Mais après on retourne à la pharmacie acheter des vitamines de grossesses.

Je ne sais même pas si je vais le garder Elena.

Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça Bella ! C'est aussi l'enfant de Jasper. C'est votre bébé Bella, le fruit de votre amour. Arriveras-tu à le regarder dans les yeux après ça ?

Non. Je me sentirai sale.

Et bah voila, alors tu vas le garder ce bébé ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien à Damon. Part contre fini le don de sang ma belle.

C'est sur. Comment je le dis à Jasper ?

Attends demain soir. Tu lui dis quand vous êtes tous les deux dans la chambre, tu lui prends sa main et tu lui place sur ton ventre et après vois comment il réagit.

Elena et moi payons puis nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de cinéma. Finalement on préféra regarder un film comique et nous rentrons tranquillement chez ma mère. Sur le trajet du retour c'est Elena qui conduit. Je suis fatiguée de ma journée, je monte me coucher après avoir dit bonsoir à Elena. Je me déshabille et me glisse sous les draps près de ma moitié. Il dort déjà, paisiblement.

C'était bien ton après-midi ?

Si tu savais mon amour…

Super bien on a regardé un film hyper drôle avec Elena et on a acheté des vêtements, pleins de vêtements. Je baille en terminant la phrase, j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir.

Je me blottis contre Jasper qui se rendort, je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux et je pense au bébé. Je m'imagine un garçon ressemblant à Jasper et je souris. Elena a raison c'est le fruit de notre amour. Jasper place sa main sur mon ventre et noue ses doigts aux miens et me murmure je t'aime. Je m'endors en sachant que Jasper sera un bon père. Il n'y a aucun doute.

Au petit matin, Jasper se leva et parti rejoindre Damon sur le balcon. Je tendis l'oreille au maximum mais je ne pus entendre toute la conversation seulement que les deux hommes semblaient énervés.

J'enfilai un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt à Jasper et j'allai rejoindre Elena dans son lit. On avait besoin d'un moment câlin entre fille. Elena se retourne vers moi et me sourit.

Il est quelle heure ?

Le jour n'est pas levé encore mais Jasper et Damon parle déjà.

Ok. Alors tu lui as dit pour… tu sais quoi ? Nous regardons mon ventre en même temps.

Non, j'attends ce soir. Hier quand je me suis couchée, jasper a posé sa main sur mon ventre avant de se rendormir.

C'est mignon. Tu as réfléchi à la façon dont tu vas lui dire ? Parce que lui dire comme ça c'est pas l'idéal. Faut lui faire une petite surprise genre acheter des petits chaussons ou un doudou.

Et pourquoi pas une tétine ?

C'est une bonne idée. Et si on allait faire une petite sortie entre fille histoire de te faire belle ?

Oui ! On se rejoint dans une heure ?

Ok. Je vais aller me préparer.

Je sors de la chambre et je croise Damon dans le couloir. Il me sourit et rejoint Elena qui était encore au lit. Jasper m'attend sur le lit, et m'observe silencieusement. Il détail encore plus mon corps que la veille, a-t-il remarqué que j'étais enceinte ? Je décide de jouer la carte de la prudence.

Que se passe-t-il mon amour ?

Ton cœur bat bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Il y a comme un écho.

C'est surement ton sang, je devrais arrêter d'en boire un moment avant de fini totalement transformée.

Tu as enfin décidé d'être raisonnable.

Il vient m'embrasser et reste blotti contre moi. Je vois qu'il observe mon ventre avant de secouer la tête négativement.

A quoi tu penses ?

A rien, quoi de prévue au programme ?

On va à l'institue de beauté et dans un magasin de bébé.

Je me rends compte que j'en ai trop dit, et essaye d'improviser sous les yeux confus de Jasper.

J'ai appris qu'une de mes cousines est enceinte, elle m'a envoyé un message. C'est pour ça que je suis déjà réveillée. Ma mère ne le sait pas encore, et elle m'a demandé de l'aider à organiser une petite fête. Du coup avec Elena on va aller acheter un cadeau.

Je suis fière de mon mensonge et décide de partir me laver avant de refaire une gaffe. Je croise Elena qui sort de la salle de bain. Et l'attrape par le bras en passant, je l'a prends avec moi dans la salle de bain pour lui raconter l'alibi.

Il ne va jamais y croire et …

**Chut ! **Je lui montre qu'on nous écoute et on décide de continuer la conversation dans la voiture.

Je file me préparer. Une fois lavée et prête je me regarde dans le miroir et je passe ma main sur mon ventre encore plat. Je file déjeuner et prendre les vitamines et Elena me regarde avec un sourire. Je mange plus que les autres matins mais je meurs de faim. Elena rigole encore plus quand elle observe mon petit déjeuné. Damon et Jasper arrivent nonchalant dans la cuisine puis s'arrêtèrent net quand il observa la table.

Quoi ? J'ai faim. Ça ne vous arrive jamais de bouffer plusieurs personnes car vous avez faim ?

De mauvaise humeur en plus ? Dis-moi Bella tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?

Jasper met un coup de coude à Damon et Elena intervient rapidement.

Enceinte ? T'as pas trouvé d'autre connerie à dire ? Viens Bella on mangera un truc au calme sans les deux idiots !

**Hey ! J'ai rien dit moi. **Jasper se défend mais je sais qu'il était curieux que je réponde à Damon.

Jasper vient m'embrasser pendant qu'Elena observe Damon et soupire avant d'aller vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Nous passons la matinée dans l'institue. Entre massage, manucure, pédicure et autres soins Elena et moi oublions quelques heures nos vampires et passons un agréable moment. Le midi, Elena m'emmena dans un fast-food où l'odeur de friture me donna la nausée. J'inscris ma commande à Elena et cours dans les toilettes pour vomir. Je me rince la bouche et rejoins Elena qui s'est installée dehors pour éviter que je me sente mal. On trouve un coin à l'ombre prêt de l'air de jeu des enfants. Nous mangeons en observant les enfants et je m'inquiète pour le mien.

**Tu crois qu'il sera comment ? **

**Comme eux, mais plus beau. Certainement plus rapide et plus fort. Peut être devra-t-il se nourrir comme son père ou comme toi. **

**Ou bien un mélange. **

**Le mieux, c'est de lui donner de la viande cru ! **

Nous rions ensemble mais très vite la gravité de la situation revient.

**Je ne sais même pas de combien je suis enceinte. Ça ne doit pas faire plus de trois mois car mon ventre est encore plat. **

**Prend rendez-vous avec un gynécologue, et puis ensuite tu aviseras avec Jasper de la suite. Déjà la question est, êtes-vous prêts pour avoir ce bébé ? **

**La vraie question est, Jasper veut-il des enfants ? **

Elena ne répond pas et va vider son plateau dans la poubelle avant d'aller chercher le mien.

**Bon tu m'as dit que tu faisais un diner au restaurant puis une balade et tu lui annonce en marchant c'est ça ?**

**Exactement. Je te vois venir, on va acheter une robe et des chaussures. J'ai raison ?**

**Oui, mais tu as oublié le coiffeur. On va te faire faire des boucles, et promis on ne touchera pas à ta couleur de cheveux ni à la longueur. **

Comme prévu, Elena me pris une robe couleur turquoise, la couleur préférée de Jasper selon Damon, des escarpins blancs ainsi qu'une légère veste blanche. La robe était simple mais élégante. L'après-midi passa rapidement, une fois que mes boucles étaient parfaitement coiffées, Elena me précipita vers la boutique de puériculture en souriant comme une future maman. Elle aimait déjà mon bébé, cela me faisait chaud au cœur. On demanda conseil à une venteuse, légèrement plus âgée que nous.

**On cherche une idée originale pour annoncer au père l'arrivée d'un petit bout de chou. **

**Oh félicitation. **La femme touche le ventre d'Elena qui rigole.

**Non ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon amie. Donc voila, on veut quelque chose d'original. On ne veut pas des traditionnels chaussons roses et bleus vous voyez.**

**Certaines de nos clientes achètent un cadre photo et mettent la photo de la première échographie. **

**Nous n'avons pas de photo. **

**Et bien pourquoi ne pas lui acheter le guide du meilleur papa. **

**C'est un enfant un peu spécial. Le père du bébé est normalement stérile. C'est un peu un enfant miracle vous comprenez. **

La venteuse nous montre un objet parfait pour l'occasion. Elena et moi sommes d'accord là dessus. Je paye et nous rentrons me préparer. Elena réserve un restaurant à mon nom, pendant que je prends m'habille. Jasper arrive dans la salle de bain et me sourit en me voyant.

**J'ai réservé un restaurant pour ce soir. Ça te dit ?**

**Bien sur Bella, on a besoin de se retrouver un peu tout les deux. A quelle heure ? **

**Dans une heure. **

Il m'embrasse avant de m'aider à fermer la robe. Il part se préparer de son côté pendant que je glisse la boite dans mon sac. Damon et Elena sont déjà partis, il ne reste que nous deux dans la maison.

**C'est rare que personne ne soit à la maison. Si tu n'avais pas réservé le restaurant, je t'aurais fait l'amour tout de suite. **

**Et bien allons au restaurant et voyons par la suite. **

Jasper nous conduit au restaurant se situant au bord de la rive. Elena nous avait réservé une table éloignée, donnant vu sur le pont. La vue était magnifique et l'endroit intime. C'était parfait pour cette soirée.

**Damon et moi on trouve que vous avez un comportement bizarre avec Elena depuis hier. **

**Et bien Elena a vu une boutique de puériculture depuis elle fait que de parler de bébé, de mariage et autre. Je crois qu'elle veut une vraie vie de couple avec Damon. **

**C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est énervée ce matin. Damon a encore du mal, tu connais Damon et les engagements… et puis ces derniers temps il se sent trop faible, ne plus sortir au soleil lui manque. **

**De toute façon on part bientôt aller chercher cette bague. Elena a vraiment envi d'avoir des enfants, elle en parle tout le temps. Elle parle tout le temps, et toi tu en penses quoi d'avoir des enfants ?**

**Bella, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, tu le sais. **

**Oui mais oublions ta condition. Si tu pouvais, tu en voudrais ?**

**Bien sur. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. D'ailleurs un jour j'avais demandé à Alice ce qu'elle pensait d'avoir un bébé rien qu'a nous deux. Elle a refusé en disant qu'elle n'était pas Rosalie et qu'elle n'était pas attirée par ça. Du coup je n'ai plus jamais reparlé d'avoir des enfants. Pourquoi tu me pose ses questions ? **

**Comme ça. **Je suis beaucoup plus soulagée qu'au début du repas. Quand le dessert arrive, je me régale avec ma mousse au chocolat noir et blanc et Jasper me sourit en me voyant dévorer sa part des yeux.

**Tient manges la gourmande. **Il me donne sa part mais je refuse. Il ne faut pas grignoter de trop quand on est enceinte.

**Non je n'ai plus faim. Et puis j'ai assez mangé pour ce soir. **

Une fois que nos assiettes furent vides, Jasper paya l'addition et allons en direction du parc situé en face du restaurant. On marche main dans la main jusqu'à ce que je réussis à réunir mon courage et à me mettre en face de lui.

**J'ai une surprise pour toi. **Je sors la boite de mon sac.** C'est un peu spécial mais ouvres-la.**

Jasper incline légèrement sa tête comme à chaque fois qu'il est curieux et enlève le nœud de la boite. Il sort un porte-clés formé de trois cœurs. Il me regarde fixement, il a enfin comprends.

Il s'approche lentement de moi et regarde mon ventre. Il pose sa main dessus et me souris.

**On va avoir un bébé ! **

Après cette révélation, Jasper me fit tourner en l'air. Il était tellement heureux, pourtant personne n'aurait cru que c'était possible. Il me demanda si Elena était au courant, si j'en avais parlé à ma mère.

**Bien sur qu'Elena est au courant. C'est elle qui l'a su en première, quand j'ai fait le test hier soir et que je suis restée choquée elle a su trouver les mots pour me rassurer.**

**Je vois. J'avais des doutes mais je ne voulais pas y croire. C'est tellement rare, un enfant hybride. Mon amour je suis tellement heureux. Hier soir quand tu es revenue de ta soirée, quand j'ai posé ma main sur ton ventre j'ai pensé tristement que je ne verrai jamais ce ventre s'arrondir au fil des jours. Et te voila enceinte. On va avoir un bébé ! **

Je souris devant tant de joie. Mais je sais que le plus dure reste à venir. En rentrant chez nous, Jasper décide de me porter comme une jeune mariée prétextant que je ne dois pas me fatiguer. Il m'allonge délicatement sur le lit et m'embrasse tendrement. Je retire ma robe et Jasper observe mon ventre avant de le parsemer de baiser léger.

**Je t'aime déjà tu sais. Avec ta maman on sera les meilleurs parents du monde. Et puis il y a tata Rosalie, tonton Emmett, tata Elena, tonton Damon. **

**Je doute que Damon apprécie le « tonton » avant son prénom. Sans oublier mes parents et les tiens. **

**Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir Carlisle et Esmée ? **

**Evidemment. On devrait organiser un diner, avec nos familles complètes. **

**Alice et Edward aussi ?**

**Ils font parti de notre vie malgré tout. Et puis c'est plus correct de leur dire, même s'ils ne vont pas nous sauter au cou en l'apprenant. **

**Tu as raison. Mais la future maman a besoin de repos donc hop au lit !**

**Oui, papa. **Je souris en disant ma phrase et enfile un des tee-shirts de Jasper et je me blottis contre lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras et m'embrasse avant de plonger dans un long sommeil.

* * *

**et voila alors, que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de ce petit bout de chou ? alors fille ou garçon ? je n'ai pas encore trouvé le prénom, donnez-moi des idées pour les deux sexes même si je connais déjà le sexe ainsi que ma complice ! un extrait de la suite ? mais bien sur !**

* * *

Nous avions décidé d'organiser la réunion dans un lieu neutre. Et pour facilité Damon et les Cullen nous avons décidé d'aller au Canada. Le prétexte pour forcer ma mère à venir était une réunion de famille afin de réconcilier Jasper et sa famille. Pour les Cullen, il s'agissait d'une nouvelle importante. Et pour mon père, on lui avait seulement dit de venir. Damon n'était pas au courant afin de vraiment créer la surprise. Entre temps avec Jasper nous avions été chez le gynécologue et nous avions appris que j'étais enceinte de 10 semaines.

* * *

à la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

**salut les lecteurs, et bah voila mon chapitre super long sur une réunion de famille ! je réponds à vos reviews assez nombreuses cette fois ci ! **

**oliveronica cullen massen : merci pour tous les prénoms, j'ai souri en voyant certain, mais aucun ne me convient pour cette fiction désolé ! **

**Adele88 : wahou merci pour toutes les reviews ! bienvenue en tout cas ! **

**chattoncharmant : LOL évidement elles ont fugué et se sont exposées aux dangers ! **

la chanson du chapitre n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre mais je trouve qu'elle s'écoute bien en lisant le chapitre !

SecondHand Serenade Hear Me Now

* * *

Chapitre 11 : réunion de famille.

Nous avions décidé d'organiser la réunion dans un lieu neutre. Et pour facilité Damon et les Cullen nous avons décidé d'aller au Canada. Le prétexte pour forcer ma mère à venir était une réunion de famille afin de réconcilier Jasper et sa famille. Pour les Cullen, il s'agissait d'une nouvelle importante. Et pour mon père, on lui avait seulement dit de venir. Entre temps avec Jasper nous avions été chez le gynécologue et nous avions appris que j'étais enceinte de 6 semaines.

Rien ne semblait différent dans ma grossesse. Toute fois, il était convenu que je boive une fois par semaine le sang de Jasper afin de garantir au bébé une nutrition adaptée.

Deux jours après l'écographie Damon, Elena, Jasper et moi nous prenons l'avion en direction du Canada. Pour facilité notre voyage nous avions décidé de laisser les animaux chez une amie à ma mère. C'est Damon qui proposa d'organiser cette réunion dans une des maisons que lui et son avaient achetées. Il nous confirma qu'elle était assez grande et confortable pour tout le monde, Elena était ravie de découvrir un nouveau pays. J'étais inquiète de revoir les Cullen, surtout d'annoncer ma grossesse. Je sais que Rosalie et Emmett seront heureux, mais j'ignorais qu'elle serait la réaction des autres. Jasper lui était angoissé de la réaction de mon père. Ça peut paraitre idiot quand nous savons tout ce qui risque de nous arriver après la grossesse, mais pour le monde humain Jasper et moi sommes ensemble seulement depuis quelques mois, nous ne sommes ni mariés ni fiancés. Je regardais Jasper qui observait les autres passagers, puis je pose ma main sur mon ventre instinctivement. Jasper observe mon geste avant de faire la même chose.

Tu vois la femme qui est assise dans la rangé d'à côté ? Me chuchota une voix chaude.

Celle habillée en tailleur ?

Non juste à côté d'elle. Et bien elle est jalouse de toi, quand elle a vu que je posais la main sur ton ventre elle t'a fusillé du regard et elle pense que tu es trop jeune et que tu vas gâcher ta vie, et surtout la mienne.

Tu lis dans les pensés maintenant ?

Depuis peu. Mais juste quelques idées. Je ne lis pas exactement comme Edward le fait, mais d'ici quelques semaines je serais capable de le faire. D'ailleurs il faut que je dise à Damon d'empêcher Edward de lire dans nos pensés.

Je lui souris, et ferme les yeux. J'angoisse vraiment de retrouver Edward. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'ai fini en pleure, comment j'allais ressortir de ce séjour ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, il ne te fera aucun mal. Je serai toujours au prêt de toi.

J'ai peur des mots qu'il va dire. Tu sais Edward blesse les gens en leur parlant, je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas apprécier cette révélation. Alors pourquoi faire semblant que sa va bien se passer ?

Il ne me répond pas et caresse ma joue tendrement. Ce geste me relaxe aussitôt et me voila déjà détendue, profitant du calme pour fermer les yeux. Jasper me propose d'écouter un peu de musique pour passer le temps que j'accepte avec plaisir. Je finis par m'endormir tenant le bras de Jasper. C'est lui qui me réveille en me signalant que nous sommes presque arrivés. Je suis fatiguée quand nous sortons de l'aéroport et il fait déjà nuit. Elena est dans le même état que moi et nous nous installons à l'arrière pour dormir. Jasper et Damon parle un peu, principalement de leur vie d'avant. Et Jasper demande à Damon de bloquer le don d'Edward sur lui et sur Damon. J'apprends alors que Damon bloque toujours les dons des autres vampires à part celui de Jasper. C'est au milieu de la nuit que nous arrivons, fatigués mais nous devons préparer la maison avant l'arrivé des invités le lendemain. Damon et Jasper commande à manger pendant qu'Elena et moi s'attaquons au ménage. Malgré les interdictions des trois protecteurs je participais aussi aux taches. Les garçons s'occupaient de remettre les meubles dans les pièces une fois que nous avions nettoyé la pièce en question. C'est au petit matin que terminons le rez-de-chaussée, Damon regarde le soleil se lever à travers les vitres anti-UV. Je le rejoins avec deux tasses à la main.

Café ?

Merci. Mais toi tu ne devrais pas en prendre.

Je sais c'est du chocolat. Jasper et Elena m'ont interdit le café. Ça ne te manque pas le soleil ?

Un peu, mais je suis rassuré de savoir que le petit frère d'Elena la porte. C'est un peu de ma faute si Stefan est dans cet état. Je lui ai refait boire du sang humain à grande quantité, comme moi. Et il a pété un plomb emportant avec lui Jeremy et Caroline.

Caroline ?

Oui, une des deux meilleures amies d'Elena de Mystic Falls. Tu aurais dut les rencontrer à son anniversaire mais comme je vous ai puni, du n'a pas pu les rencontrer.

Dans notre ville il y a pleins de chose étrange. Parfois on a l'impression de rêver. C'est pour ça que j'ai éloignée Elena. Quand Katherine a transformé Caroline, j'ai su que nous ne devions pas rester. Puis Jeremy est parti avec Stefan et Caroline, alors Elena a accepté de partir vu que Bonnie a quitté la ville.

Elle est forte de continuer à sourire et à vivre sa vie de jeune fille malgré tout ça. Mais je pense que le fait que tu sois là en est pour quelque chose. Quand tu pars plusieurs jours elle déprime totalement, je vais même dormir avec elle pour qu'elle se sente moins seule.

Je bois une gorgée et imagine ce que serait ma vie sans Elena. Je ressens une grande tristesse en me disant qu'un jour où l'autre Damon et Elena devront partir.

Damon, promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser. De rester toujours aussi proche, et qu'un jour tu disparaitras pendant presque un siècle avec Elena.

Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu es comme ma petite sœur. Parfois j'ai l'impression de la revoir. Surtout quand tu souris, ou quand tu boudes. J'ai l'impression de revoir Isabella.

Je me jette dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Je savais qu'elle était morte jeune, et puis mes hormones me faisaient pleurer tout le temps. Il me caresse tendrement les cheveux le temps que je me calme. Je me sens ridicule, et je m'excuse rapidement avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Ne t'excuses pas, se sont les hormones. Tu devrais aller te coucher, en faite on devrait tous se coucher quelques heures et ensuite toi et Jasper irez faire les courses pendant qu'Elena et moi on fera les chambres.

Il me sourit avant que Jasper et Elena arrivent du salon. On monte tous les quatre se reposer quelques heures mais surtout prendre une douche. Jasper entre dans une des salles de bains et je le suis. J'ai envi d'autre chose qu'une simple douche et je l'embrasse fougueusement, remplie de désire pour mon homme. Après l'avoir embrasser à en perdre haleine je défais les boutons de sa chemise bleue, mais ses mains me stoppent.

Ce n'est pas que je ne te désire pas Bella, au contraire. Mais pense au bébé, le médecin a dit pas de relation sexuelle brute. Et avec un vampire ce n'est jamais doux ma chérie.

Je rentre dans la douche en boudant mais Jasper me rejoint très vite et me serre contre lui.

Tu sais que tu ressembles à une enfant quand tu boudes ? Il rigole contre mon torse.

C'est censé être drôle ?

J'espère que notre enfant n'aura pas ton sale caractère, parce qu'avec deux personnes comme ça à la maison, je vais devenir fou.

Moi j'espère qu'il n'aura pas ton sens de contradiction, parce que là je suis fichue.

Moi je m'enfiche s'il a certain de nos défauts, du moment qu'il ne prendra pas exemple sur Damon pour l'humour et les réflexions.

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Il faudra interdire Damon de lui faire des blagues !

Nous rions ensemble, puis nous nous lavons tendrement. Jasper m'enroule dans une serviette avant de me porter jusqu'au lit. Il prend un boxer propre et me tend un de ses tee-shirts que j'enfile rapidement. Nous nous couchons, mais nous n'arrivons pas à dormir.

Tu as pensé au parrain du bébé ?

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps mais, je vois bien Damon jouer ce rôle.

T'es sur ? Tu sais lui et les responsabilités…

C'est un genre qu'il se donne, mais en vérité il serait en fier. Et tu penses à qui pour la marraine toi ?

J'hésite encore entre Elena et Rosalie. Elena et ma meilleure amie, et Rosalie est ta sœur. J'ai peur que l'une soit vexée si je prends l'autre, même si Rosalie aura déjà le rôle de tata.

Je ne pense pas que Rosalie sera vexée, et puis c'est déjà la tata de notre enfant. Tu devrais prendre Elena, car après tout c'est elle qui t'a annoncé ta grossesse. Et puis elle aime tellement le bébé, c'est évidement que tu dois la choisir.

Jasper se relève légèrement et embrasse mon ventre. J'adore quand il fait ça.

Ton ventre s'est légèrement arrondi.

Déjà ? je ne m'en était pas rendu compte.

C'est très léger, mais un vampire peut le voir quand tu soulèves ton tee-shirt. Je trouve ça tellement beau. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'un jour je regarderai le ventre de la femme que j'aime s'arrondir de jour en jour.

C'est que tu deviens sensible mon cœur.

Il me sourit avant de regarder l'heure. Je fais de même et je vois que nous devons partir faire des commissions. Je fis une liste des choses nécessaires sous les yeux de Jasper qui fini de s'habiller.

Une fois prêts, nous prenons la route du magasin le plus proche. C'est la première fois que je faisais des courses avec Jasper, j'avais l'habitude de les faire avec ma mère et Elena. Jasper me regarde relire la liste avec un sourire.

Quoi ?

On dirait une mère de famille, débordée. Surtout quand tu regroupes les choses qui vont ensemble pour gagner du temps.

Bah avec vous trois parfois j'ai l'impression d'être avec trois enfants. Tu peux m'atteindre les paquets de cafés la haut, je suis trop petite.

Jasper lève le bras et l'attrape sans problème, je veux lui prendre pour le mettre dans le chariot mais il le relève un peu trop pour moi en souriant. Je saute pour l'attraper mais il le relève encore plus haut.

Jasper ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça à chaque fois ?

Bah tu as dit que j'étais un enfant, j'agis comme tel ! Je te le donne si tu m'embrasses.

Je secoue la tête et embrasse chastement le père de mon enfant avant de prendre le café et de le ranger dans le chariot. Nous faisons les courses en riant, et après avoir vérifié deux fois que je n'avais rien oublié je fais la queue et soupire devant l'attente. Je regarde Jasper qui observe le ciel se couvrir.

A quelle heure ton père arrive ?

Mais c'est que tu commences à avoir peur on dirait. Il arrive en fin d'après-midi comme tout le monde. Je dis à Elena d'allumer le four car aussitôt arrivés, on file dans la cuisine.

**A vos ordres chef ! **Jasper me fait un clin d'œil.

Nous arrivons vingt minutes après mon message et Elena arrive en renfort décharger les sacs. Nous nous pressons dans la cuisine, pour finir le repas avant ce soir. Plusieurs heures après nous sommes fières du résultat et nous faisons une pause en regardant le rôti cuir dans le four.

Jasper trouve que mon ventre s'est légèrement arrondi.

Déjà ? Remarques, c'est un vampire il voit mieux les choses que nous.

J'observe les deux hommes discutant dans le salon. De la cuisine on avait une belle vue sur le salon et sur l'entré.

Les Cullen ont appelés. Finalement ils auront un peu d'avance.

**C'est-à-dire ? **Je fixe l'horloge qui indique 15 heure.

Il s arriveront dans… Elle regarde sa montre. Dans quatre heures, Renée arrive d'ici trois heures et ton père nous a prévenus qu'il sera à l'aéroport pour 19 heure.

Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ? Je vais manger un morceau, tu veux quelque chose ?

Un yaourt, mais toi tu manges un peu plus. Bébé en a besoin.

Je prends une assiette de salade composée avant de filer sur les genoux de Jasper qui parle stratégie de combat et autres choses peu intéressante. Elena imite mon geste et entames une conversation sur l'album de naissance de mon bébé. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de parler et nous observèrent.

**On ne vous dérange pas ? **Damon arque un sourcil, se donnant un air sérieux.

**Non ça va. Donc tu me demandais si j'avais gardé la photo de l'échographie ? Elle se trouve dans mon porte feuille.**

**Ça vous dérange pas qu'on était en train de parler stratégie et technique de combat ? Damon semblant contrarié. **

**C'est mauvais pour le bébé d'entendre ça.** Elena pince légèrement les lèvres.

Damon et Elena continuèrent leur chamaillerie et Jasper posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Tu manges quoi Bella ? **

**Une salade avec des tomates, de la mozzarella, des olives et quelques morceaux de jambons. Tu en veux ? **

Je tends la fourchette en direction de la bouche de Jasper, qu'il accepte avec un sourire. Jasper reprend plaisirs à manger de la nourriture humaine, il adore ma cuisine et surtout mes salades composées. Elena et Damon s'arrêtèrent en nous voyant dans notre bulle de bonheur. Ils se lèvent et s'éclipse pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Je pose l'assiette vide sur la table basse et me pelotonne contre Jasper, il place une main protectrice sur mon ventre et joue avec mes cheveux de l'autre. Ce moment câlin me fais somnoler et je finis par m'endormir avec Jasper.

Je suis réveillée par une conversation douce, je bats des paupières aveuglée par la lumière.

**Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? **Ma voix était encore lourde de sommeil.

Jasper bouge légèrement pour accéder à sa montre.

**Environ deux heures. **

**Ho lala, je suis vraiment en retard ! Il faut que j'aille me changer, que je me coiffe et que je me maquille. Elena, pourquoi que tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?**

**Déjà tu te calmes Bella, j'ai voulu te réveiller mais Jasper m'a convaincue de te laisser te reposer un peu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les chambres sont terminées et la table est déjà dressés. Damon s'occupe de l'apéritif, il a cherche dans sa cave un des alcools que les vampires peuvent boire. Et file te changer, ensuite je te coiffe et je te maquille. Mais par pitié ne commence pas à nous stresser Bella ! **

Elena tourna en rond dans la pièce et Jasper ria. Il m'aide à me relevé et je file prendre une douche pour me réveiller. Je mets la musique en route, pour me donner un rythme rapide sinon je vais me rendormir sous peu. Je sors de la douce chaleur et me sèche rapidement. Etrangement mes affaires sont déjà dans la salle de bain, j'avais décidé de porter une tunique verte foncé, des collants noirs ainsi que des bottes sans talons. Comme promis, Elena vint terminer ma préparation, et je vois qu'elle est déjà prête. Je soupire de voir mon retard et me laisse manipuler par Elena. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis coiffée avec un chignon laissant une mèche assez épaisse libre au niveau de mon visage. Pour le maquillage Elena me fit un dégradé de couleur allant du marron au doré, c'était simple et classe. Je prends les clefs de la voiture de location et embrasse Jasper.

**Je me demande ce que m'a mère a pris comme vêtement. Avant qu'on parte, j'ai voulu lui demander une robe que je lui avais prêtée mais quand j'ai vu le chantier dans la chambre j'ai laissé tomber. **

**J'ai vu légèrement que je suis passée demander à Phil l'heure de leur vol. Tu crois qu'elle a beaucoup de bagage ? **

**J'en suis certaine. **Je ris en imaginant mon excentrique de mère essayer de faire ses bagages.

Arrivées à l'aéroport légèrement en retard, nous courant pour trouver ma mère et Phil qui sont en train d'attendre leur bagage. Phil a déjà une valise prêt de lui et Renée a un sac prêt d'elle.

**Salut Phil, salut maman. Vous avez conscience qu'on ne reste qu'une semaine ici ? **

**Tu connais ta mère Bella. Elle prend la moitié de sa garde robe sans compter toute les pairs de chaussures qu'il y a dans le sac. Enfin bref, on a payé un supplément pour les bagages. **

**La routine quoi.**

Phil et moi rions de nos moqueries pendant qu'Elena et ma mère attrapent la dernière valise. Nous nous installons à une table et je compte bien boire mon premier café de la journée mais Elena n'est pas du même avis.

**Bella, pas de café pour toi ! **Elle me retire mon café et l'échange avec son chocolat.

**A oui et pourquoi ? **Je l'affronte du regard sachant très bien qu'elle ne peut pas dévoiler le secret.

**Tu es déjà trop nerveuse. Si tu bois du café tu risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Et puis pense à Jasper, tu vois comment que tu le fatigues à courir dans tous les sens, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt de fatigue.**

Elle était vraiment forte. Forcée d'admettre sa victoire je soupire et bois le chocolat chaud. Ma mère nous regarde amusée, et Phil observe l'aéroport.

**On dirait deux sœurs qui se chamaillent. Mais Elena à raison ma chérie, arrêtes avec le café. **

**Oui maman. **

Elena sourit, victorieuse. Je me demande comment Jasper et Damon vont s'en sortir avec les Cullen. Ma mère me demande comment est la maison mais je lui dis que c'est une surprise. Je regarde le panneau d'affichage des arrivées et je vois que l'avion de Charlie arrive dans quelques minutes. Je range le magasine de décoration et je m'élance en direction de mon père.

Je ne fus pas étonnée de voir mon père avec une petite valise, un sourire radieux d'avoir quelques jours de vacances.

**Bella, Elena. Comment allez-vous les filles ?**

**Bien et toi papa ? **

**Je vais super bien. Renée, Phil.** Mon père serra la main de Phil poliment puis reporte son attention sur moi.

**Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids Bella ? **

**Non. ça doit être la tunique qui fait ça. Allez venez on rentre ! je prends la valise de mon père et j'indique la route à ma famille. **

Dans la voiture, Charlie monte à côté de moi pour éviter les tentions et autres gènes. Elena parle avec tout le monde dans la voiture pendant que je m'affaire de suivre le chemin indiqué par la voix stridente que résonne dans la voiture.

Nous sommes arrivés devant le manoir de Damon et mon père siffle d'admiration.

**Et bah, je ne le pensais pas aussi riche ce petit.**

**Oh Damon et Stefan ont hérité de beaucoup de maison et de château dans le monde entier. Et puis ils sont issus d'une famille très riche. **Elena avait de l'admiration dans la voix, presque de la vénération.

J'aide mon père à prendre sa valise et Elena passe devant avec moi.

**Les Cullen sont déjà arrivés. **Elena chuchote.

**Comment que tu sais ? **Je regarde à la recherche d'une trace d'un vampire.

**Regarde dans le garage, il y'a deux voitures et une autre est un peu plus loin. **

**Bienvenue en enfer alors !**

**Tu l'as dit cocotte. **Elena me prend par les épaules quand nous entrons dans la maison, la famille sur les talons.

Quand nous ouvrons la porte d'entré Jasper fonce directement sur moi et m'arrache littéralement à Elena pour m'embrasser.

**Tu m'as manqué mon amour. Ma famille est déjà arrivée, ils sont dans leur chambre. **

On entend un raclement de gorge et nous redescendons sur terre.

**On devrait peu être faire voir la chambre à ta famille Bella. Tu t'occupes de ton père et moi je prends Phil et Renée.**

Je rigole quand je comprends le plan de Jasper, éviter un maximum mon père. Je m'approche de son oreille de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que lui qui entende.

**Trouillard ! **

Jasper rigole avant de m'embrasser dans le cou et de me déclencher des milliers de frissons. J'emmène mon père dans la partie du manoir qui est réservé à ma famille. Je montre la chambre à mon père qui reste sans voix.

**C'est la seule chambre qui possède une salle de bain privée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose, mais tu trouveras tout ce que tu as besoin dans le placard. Et puis s'il te manque quelque chose demande à l'un de nous quatre. **

**Merci Bella. Alors c'est du sérieux avec Jasper ? **

**Oui, évidemment. **

**Il reste le frère d'Edward. **

**Ce n'est pas vraiment le frère d'Edward, mais peut importe. Jasper est l'opposé d'Edward, il ne fait pas semblant. Tout est naturel entre nous, c'est comme ça. **

**Mais Jasper n'étais pas fiancé à Alice ? **

**Si, enfin non. Il a rompu les fiançailles après avoir découvert qu'Alice l'avait trompé. Ne nous juges pas papa. L'amour ne se choisit pas et se commande encore moins. **

**Du moment que tu es heureuse ma puce. Et puis vous formez un très beau couple tout les deux. Et je l'apprécie vraiment, contrairement à Edward que je n'ai jamais pu apprécier. Il faut croire que je sais reconnaitre les gens biens. **

**Ouais c'est ton côté super shérif ! **Je lui souris, heureuse de cette complicité.** Je vais te laisser te préparer, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire et je dois aller saluer les Cullen. Sans compter que toi aussi tu dois te préparer pour cette réunion. J'ai quelque chose de spécial à vous annoncer, à vous tous. **

**Bella ? Qu'est-ce-que je dois mettre comme habits ? **

**Une chemise et un jean foncé fera l'affaire papa. Déjà le fait que tu sois ici c'est merveilleux. **

J'embrasse mon père avant de refermer la porte. Je vois Jasper qui est en bas de l'escalier avec Rosalie. Je souris et je me précipite pour la retrouver. Dans ma vitesse je m'emmêle les pieds dans le tapis et loupe la première marche. Je m'attends à ce que la chute soit douloureuse mais au lieu de ça je me retrouve dans les bras de mon homme, protégée contre son torse.

**Tes parents auraient dut t'appeler Catastrophe. Faites attention à vous la prochaine fois mademoiselle Swan. **

Jasper me tient toujours dans ses bras quand Rosalie m'embrasse chaleureusement. Jasper me relâche avant qu'Emmett me sert contre lui. J'aperçois Esmée et Carlisle m'observant je m'élance vers eux et je tente un sourire que Carlisle me rend poliment.

**Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? **

**Bien et vous ? **

**Egalement. On peut savoir pourquoi que Renée et Charlie sont présents ? **

**Vous le saurez pendant le diner. Mais pourquoi ne pas commencer l'apéritif. Damon ? Tu peux les servir ? **

Damon arrive avec une bouteille noire, un alcool spécial que les vampires apprécient en général. Il y a un froid entre les deux familles et Renée essaye de détendre l'atmosphère en question la famille de Jasper sur leur habitude. Damon racontait des blagues détendant l'atmosphère, puis alors qu'Emmett voulait m'embêter et juste au moment où je me réfugie dans les bras de Jasper, la porte s'ouvre sur Alice et Edward. Plus personne ne parle et je me dirige vers eux, pour les saluer.

**Merci d'être venus. C'était important pour moi que soyez présent. **

**Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on est venue Bella, mais parce que Carlisle et Esmée nous l'ont demandé. **Alice cracha ses paroles avant de me bousculer pour passer. Décidément la soirée risquerait promettait déjà.

Après plusieurs verres bus, un Emmett complètement déchainé et une Elena beaucoup trop silencieuse, nous passons à table dans un soupire général des vampires. Elena me fait signe de la suivre dans la cuisine pour préparer les assiettes.

**Tu as remarqué comme Alice fait les yeux doux à Jasper ? Elle m'énerve je te jure. Et puis Edward, à l'air complètement contrarié. Tu crois qu'ils savent pourquoi ils sont là ? **

**Non, Alice n'a plus de vision me concernant donc pas de danger. Et puis elle essaye de reconquérir Jasper, une fois que je serais devenue une vampire je te jure que je lui fais bouffer de la terre. **

Elena rigole et nous apportons plusieurs assiettes servant les Cullen en premier et en terminant par Damon.

**Nous avons fait une cuisson moins longue pour vous. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**J'ai une faim de loup moi ! **

Compter toujours sur Emmett pour faire une blague idiote que mes parents ne peuvent pas comprendre bien sur. Finalement l'ambiance était plutôt légère si on oubliait Alice et Edward qui nous fixaient intensément. Parfois elle parlait à Jasper mais celui-ci se contentait de lui répondre poliment puis reportait son attention sur Rosalie et Emmett qui expliquez leur projet de construire une maison dans le sud du pays. Jasper se leva pour apporter le dessert, et je savais que j'avais suffisamment reculé le moment de révéler ma grossesse. Je rejoins Jasper à la cuisine qui sort le gâteau du frigo.

**Je suppose que c'est moi qui dois leur annoncer ? **

Jasper relève la tête vers moi, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

**Je peux leur dire si tu veux. Ou alors ensemble, mon amour. C'est toi qui décide Bella. **

Il quitte le gâteau et me serre dans ses bras pour me calmer. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir mais je ne me dégonfle pas. J'embrasse Jasper pour me donner du courage et je suis Jasper qui apporte le gâteau. Les Cullen refusent poliment et je comprends. Je serre la main de Jasper en guise de signe. Il se racle la gorge et tout le monde porte son attention sur nous, même Alice et Edward.

**Si Bella et moi nous avons invité ici, c'est que nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

**Je sais que la situation n'est pas très agréable en ce moment, surtout depuis que Jasper s'est brouillé avec ses parents. **

**Nous avons fait des choix, et peut importe votre réaction notre décision est prise.**

Jasper me regarde, et je marque une pause quelques secondes le temps d'observer chaque personne présente. Rosalie, Elena, Damon et Emmett nous sourissent, encourageants. Mes parents sont nerveux et les Cullen sont impassibles, comme à leur habitude. A nouveau je prends une inspiration.

**Je suis enceinte.**

Le premier à réagir fut Charlie qui s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de champagne. Renée lui tape légèrement dans le dos et il me regarde avant de regarder mon ventre. Personne ne parle mais rapidement Alice et Edward quittent la table et claquent la porte d'entrée.

Je baisse la tête, triste que ma famille réagisse comme ça. Damon et Elena viennent me rejoindre, alors que je quitte la table pour ne pas craquer devant eux. Jasper reste affronter les autres, le pauvre.

**Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient sauter de joie, mais là j'ai l'impression de leur avoir annoncé que j'allais mourir. **

**Ils sont sous le choc. Il ne faut pas oublier que Jasper ne peux pas avoir d'enfants normalement. **Comme toujours malgré son côté idiot, Damon avait toujours les mots pour consoler.

Quelqu'un approcha, et Damon me regarda souriant.

**Ta mère souhaite te parler en priver, on va retourner avec Jasper. **

**Je suis désolée Bella d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je suis heureuse pour toi mais aussi inquiète. Je suis tombée enceinte à ton âge. Et c'est vrai que j'étais heureuse mais très vite j'ai compris que notre mariage ne tournait qu'autour du bébé. Vivre avec une personne que l'on n'aime pas c'est une chose trop douloureuse, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Qu'il vous arrive la même chose. **Elle pose sa main sur mon ventre.

**Tu sais, j'ai pensé avorter quand je l'ai appris. Mais Elena m'a fait comprendre que c'est le seul enfant que j'aurai avec Jasper. Lentement je me suis mise à l'aimer au court de la soirée où je l'ai appris. Puis avant que Jasper le sache, il a mis sa main sur mon ventre en s'endormant et j'ai su que nous serons une famille heureuse. Je comprends que la famille a dut mal à l'accepter, mais c'est arrivé comme ça maman. Il n'était pas prévu mais maintenant qu'il est là, Jasper et moi sommes tellement heureux.**

**Vous semblez encore plus amoureux. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais je me rends compte que ces derniers jours vous reflétez un amour encore plus fort et plus sincère qu'avant. C'est tellement beau. **Ma mère essuie mes yeux et me prend dans ses bras. **Je n'arrive pas croire que je vais être grand-mère aussi jeune. Mais dis-moi tu es enceinte de combien de semaine ?**

**Environ 6 semaines maman. **

Elle me sourit avant de me prendre la main et de m'emmener avec les autres. Je vois Charlie qui observe Jasper avant d'observer mon ventre. Je lui souris et il me regarde fixement.

**Il était prévu ?**

**Non. C'est une grossesse miracle, car Jasper ne peut pas avoir d'enfant normalement. **

**A oui et pourquoi ?**

Je regarde Jasper, mais c'est Rosalie qui prend la parole.

**Mon frère et moi avons une maladie assez rare. Elle n'est pas contagieuse, c'est une maladie qui s'est développée quand nous étions dans le ventre de notre mère. **

**Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, c'est soudain. Du moment que toi tu es heureuse de cette grossesse Bella. **Il regarde maintenant Jasper. **J'espère que tu ne vas pas la laisser tomber, car je te jure que je te retrouve et je te fais la peau. **

Nous rions tous, sauf Jasper qui se lève et qui se place derrière moi nouant ses mains aux miennes et les croisant sur le ventre.

**Je vous jure que je veillerai autant sur Bella que sur l'enfant. Ils sont ma vie maintenant. Et je compte bien épouser Bella, quand celle-ci aura dépassé son aversion pour le mariage. **

Je le regarde en souriant. Avant de reposer ma tête contre son torse.

Carlisle et Esmée n'ont toujours pas parlé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en pensent, je pense qu'ils sont sous le choc. Une fois la table débarrassée, les restes rangés dans le frigo, nous nous installons dans le salon. Jasper attend que je me place prêt de lui mais je préfère aller chercher mon sac et sortir un photo qui m'est précieuse.

Elena apporta des boissons chaudes pour ceux qui en voulaient, et je me plaçai comme à mon habitude sur les genoux de mon homme. Il plongea son nez dans mes cheveux et respira mon odeur. On aurait vraiment dit que nous étions une famille normale. Je tenais toujours la photo dans la main quand j'appelai Rosalie et ma mère.

**Venez voir quelque chose.** Je retourne la photo.** Je vous présente le petit bout de choux. **

**C'est tellement mignon.** Rosalie prend la photo et la montre à Emmett. **Regardes comme c'est adorable.**

**Ouais, je trouve pas que ça ressemble à grand-chose. **

**Ce que tu peux être idiot. Bella n'est enceinte que de 6 semaines. Moi je trouve que c'est mignon, et d'ici quelques semaines ça sera encore plus beau. **

Emmett tourne la tête vers moi et regarde mon ventre.

**Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Bella enceinte. Elle va devenir grosse et tout, puis après y'aura le bébé et là sa ne sera plus pareil. **

Jasper secoua la tête, et m'embrassa sur la joue pour me consoler. Emmett ne m'avait pas vexé, j'étais habituée avec lui, c'était le genre de vampire qui se conduisait comme un enfant de sept ans. C'est adorable mais lourd parfois.

**Vous avez trouvé un prénom ? **

Jasper me regarde avant de réponde à ça sœur.

**Non, on n'a pas eu le temps. Et puis on fera ça au calme, quand on se retrouvera tous les deux.**

**Sans oublier qu'on ne connait pas le sexe du bébé. **

**Oui c'est plus dur de se mettre d'accord sans savoir, mais on peut commencer à y réfléchir. **

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Jasper qui les avaient de plus en plus gris. Mon cœur rata un battement quand son doigt effleura ma jambe avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. C'était vraiment très intense, très sensuelle comme baiser. J'avais oublié nos invités jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se face remarquer.

**Vous avez une chambre pour faire ça bande de cochon ! **

**La ferme Emmett ! **Jasper le foudroya du regard

**Bon et bien les enfants, nous on va aller se coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde. **Renée et Phil se lèvent et se dirige vers l'escalier.

**Je vous suis. Bonne tout le monde. **Charlie se lève à son tour et disparait dans l'escalier.

Nous attendons que les portes soient fermées pour nous rapprocher de façon à ne pas parler trop fort.

**Bella, ne te mets pas en colère mais tu es sure que c'est l'enfant de Jasper ? **Esmée semblée gênée

**Pour qui me prenez-vous ? bien sur que j'en suis sure ! Je n'ai jamais trompé Jasper, d'ailleurs je n'ai même jamais fait l'amour avec un autre que lui. **

Je baissais la tête, les yeux remplis de larme de colère. Jasper me serra doucement en guise de soutient.

**Bella est incapable de tromper Jasper. Même s'il y a des tensions entre nous, on ressent bien l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre. Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette hypothèse. N'oublions pas que Jasper a des capacités humaines, comme manger et dormir. On peut donc croire qu'il peut avoir des enfants. **

**Merci Carlisle. **

**Qu'a dit le médecin. Il grandit normalement ? Il ressemble aux autres fœtus ?**

**Oui, tout est normal. Mais comme c'est un enfant de vampire, une fois par semaine je donne un peu de mon sang à Bella. On fait attention, avec Damon. On détail Bella tous les jours, et c'est vrai qu'elle change un peu plus chaque jours. **

Je me tourne vers Jasper, intriguée.

**Jasper a raison, regardez ses cheveux ! Ils sont plus longs et plus bouclés. **

Je prends une mèche de cheveux pour vérifier. Rosalie me fixe en inclinant la tête.

**Oui c'est vrai, et son visage est plus lumineux. Elle semble encore plus belle. Elle commence à avoir ce je-ne-sais-quoi de particulier chez Jasper. **

**Peut-être qu'à l'accouchement, Bella se transformera en vampire. **

Tout le monde regarda Emmett, surpris qu'il sorte une chose intelligente.

**Quoi qu'il en soit, on a encore 8 mois pour s'inquiéter de ça. Et je compte bien profiter de la grossesse, car je suis tellement heureux d'avoir un enfant avec ma Bella. **

Je l'embrasse furtivement, avant de me remettre dans ma position. Carlisle et Esmée se retirent dans leur chambre, laissant les trois couples ensembles.

**Je suis tellement de te voir Bella ! Depuis que tu as kidnappé Jasper, c'est plus du tout pareil à la maison. J'ai l'impression que l'on est de retourné à l'époque de la guerre froide. **

**A ce point ? Pourtant je pensais que ça allégerait les tensions ! **

**Et bien non, Esmée a reproché à son fils chéri d'avoir manipulé Bella et depuis, on évite de se parler. C'est pour ça qu'avec Emmett on souhaite déménager. **

**C'est pas pour vous casser le moral mais devez qui arrive ! **Damon nous montre la porte au moment où Alice et Edward entrent.

**Je ne savais pas si vous étiez ensemble où nous alors je vous ai installés dans la même chambre, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, n'est-ce-pas ? **Elena affronta Edward du regard ce qui fit rire Emmett et Damon.

**Pas du tout. **Alice s'approche de moi et de Jasper, je pose instinctivement ma main sur mon ventre et Damon se lève et se met entre elle et moi.

**Tout doux le chien de garde ! Je viens juste dire à Bella que je suis contente pour elle ! **

Jasper me regarda surpris, autant que moi je pense. Les deux Cullen s'en allèrent, et la tension retomba aussitôt. Elena regarda l'heure et soupira bruyamment.

**Il est déjà 2 heure du matin, je propose à tous ceux qui dorment d'aller au lit sinon demain on ne va pas pouvoir se lever. **

**Oui c'est vrai que je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit tout le monde. **

Je commençai à monter les marches mais Jasper me souleva et me porta comme une mariée.

**Tu es trop fatiguée pour monter les marches future maman. **

**Je ne vais pas refuser que tu me portes.**

Jasper me déposa dans la chambre et je me déshabillai rapidement, rejoignant Jasper pour dormir. C'est sur une longue journée que je ferme les yeux, enfermée dans l'étreinte protectrice et amoureuse de mon amour de vampire.

* * *

**je fais une big dédicasse à Adele88 pour m'avoir fait rire en lisant ses reviews ! **

**je n'ai pas encore écris le prochain chapitre donc pas d'extrait... désolé !**

**c'est tout pour le moment mes mordus ! bisous bisous**


	12. Chapter 12

**salut tout le monde ! Je vous rassure je ne vous ai pas oublié ! j'ai juste beaucoup de chose à faire, notamment à préparer mon anniversaire qui se passe dans 6 jours ! j'ai fait un immense chapitre de 11 000 mots ! **

**il se passe beaucoup de chose, et un rebondissement à la fin du chapitre ! **

**la chanson du jour : we are young - 3OH!3**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Mystic Falls.

La semaine s'était rapidement écoulée. Les Cullen à part Rose et Emmett sont rentré dès le lendemain de l'annonce de ma grossesse. Mon père avait finalement accepté l'idée de devenir grand-père et avait même le projet d'aménager la petite pièce en face de la salle de bain comme future chambre pour le bébé quand nous allons venir. Et ma mère, était fidèle à elle-même. Toujours enthousiaste, elle prévoyait pleins d'achat pour nos visites chez elle, il a fallu que Jasper la freine. On a dut utiliser la persuasion vampirique à mon plus grand regret. Puis mes parents étaient repartis à tour de rôle chez eux, nous laissant seuls pour ranger la maison avant de partir à Mystic Falls. Elena était vraiment heureuse de retourner chez elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Damon. A quelques heures du vol Elena était partie dormir et Damon en avait profité pour nous parler de ses angoisses.

**J'ai appris qu'il y avait Stefan à Mystic Falls. **

**Tant mieux, c'est signe qu'il va mieux et qu'il a ramené Jeremy pour sa sœur. Donc tu vas récupérer ta bague ! **J'étais heureuse pour Damon.

**Mais tu ne comprends pas, Stefan est à Mystic Falls ! Je m'en moque de ma bague, mais Elena va retomber dans les bras de Stefan. **

**Je ne pense pas Damon. C'est comme pour Edward et Bella. Bella l'aime toujours mais elle m'aime plus. **

**C'est vrai que je ne peux pas nier l'amour que je garde pour Edward mais jamais je ne retomberai dans ses bras. Si tu as confiance en Elena, n'est pas peur. **

**Ce n'est pas en Elena que je n'ai pas confiance, mais en moi. Stefan c'est un type bien, il a toujours tout fait pour Elena. Jamais il n'a été égoïste ou froid avec elle. Moi j'ai fait tellement de chose pour la blesser, j'ai tué son frère quand il avait sa bague protectrice même si je ne n'avais pas vu qu'il avait. Je ne suis pas un type bien comparé à Stefan. **

Jasper hausse les épaules ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

**Tu ne crois pas c'est ce qu'elle aime, ce mauvais côté ? **Damon me fixe avant de détourner les yeux et de hausser les épaules comme à son habitude.

On n'a pas parlé jusqu'à l'embarcation, je pouvais voir le sourire d'Elena illuminer son visage et j'étais tellement heureuse pour elle. J'ai dormi durant tout le vol, Jasper caressant mes cheveux tendrement avant de s'assoupir à son tour. On arriva de nuit à l'aéroport, Elena de plus en plus excitée à l'idée de revoir Caroline et Bonnie. Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle verrait Stefan ? J'espérais que Jasper et moi avions raison et qu'elle ne retournerait pas avec Stefan.

Il était convenu que les hommes dormiraient chez Damon et les filles chez Elena. Je détestais être séparée de Jasper, mais Elena avait insistée pour que l'on passe du temps ensemble. En entrant dans sa maison, je découvrais un lieu charmant et très cocon. Elle me montra sa chambre où on dormirait ensemble, car elle avait peur de rester toute seule dans cette grande maison.

**C'est beau chez toi. **

**Merci. Mais depuis la mort de mes parents elle a perdu son charme. C'est un peu trop silencieux, on ressent bien le vide qu'ils ont laissé en mourant. **

**C'est normal, la mort laisse toujours un vide en nous. C'est aussi le cas dans tous les lieux où vous avez été ensemble. Mais il ne faut pas rester sur les mauvais souvenirs et garder en toi les fous rires, les moments de bonheurs. Et pas seulement avec tes parents mais aussi avec Jeremy et les personnes qui te manquent. **

**Comme Stefan. **

Je regarde Elena, surprise de sa phrase.

**Ne me regardes pas comme ça Bella. Ici Damon est largement moins apprécié que Stefan, d'ailleurs avant que Bonnie parte, elle m'a supplié de ne pas me mettre avec Damon. C'est un mauvais type.**

**Mais tu l'aimes ? **

**Bien sur, je l'aime depuis le début. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime plus ou moins que Damon, c'est deux amours totalement différents.**

**Expliques-toi ! **

**Et bien avec Stefan c'est un amour calme et sincère. C'est une sécurité, on se sent protégée comme dans une bulle. Alors qu'avec Damon c'est puissant et passionnel. C'est ingérable, ça nous brûle chaque pore, c'est dangereux. On ne sait jamais de quoi sera fait le lendemain. Mais j'aime ça malheureusement.**

**Et si tu dois faire un choix ? Tu te doutes que tu vas devoir faire un choix. Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux Elena. **

Elle soupire et regarde par la fenêtre.

**Je sais, mais c'est compliqué ! J'aime les deux Bella. Les deux. Tu sais ce que ça fait de détester la personne que tu aimes. De lui en vouloir mais de toujours lui pardonner ? Damon m'énerve car je n'arrive pas à lui résister. **

**C'est parce que tu l'aimes ! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Imagine la situation inverse, c'est moi qui dois choisir entre Stefan et Damon et je te dis ce que tu m'as dit, tu me conseilles quoi ? **

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de sourire.

**Damon. C'est évidement, c'est toujours la passion que l'on doit choisir. Et si je suis tombée amoureuse de Damon alors que j'étais toujours avec Stefan c'est que je n'aimais pas assez Stefan. **

**Exactement. Donc cela prouve que tu es faite pour aimer Damon. **

Elle me sourit à nouveau avant de partir dans la salle de bain. J'en profite pour appeler Jasper.

**Salut ma chérie, alors comment se passe votre soirée ?**

**Assez bien, les autres m'entendent ? **

**Oui, attends je sors. Voila c'est bon. **

**Elena doutais de son amour pour Damon. Elle a peur, peur du mauvais Damon. Elle lui en veut toujours d'avoir tué Jeremy. D'ailleurs, je la comprends. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était Damon, depuis le début. Et toi comment ça se passe ? **

**Plutôt bien, on boit un verre. C'est assez tendu mais Stefan est sympa, et puis y'a d'autre vampire. Je suis bien content que tu ne sois pas là, j'aurai peur pour toi. Alors que la je sais que tu es en sécurité. **

**Elena dit que l'on n'est jamais en sécurité ici. Mais du moment que tu t'amuses c'est le principal. Bonne nuit mon cœur. **

**Bonne nuit à toi aussi, fais attention à vous. **

J'allais raccrocher.

**Oh Bella ?**

**Oui ? **

**Je t'aime. **

**Je t'aime aussi Jasper.**

Je rangeai mon téléphone et filai dans la deuxième salle de bain. Avant de rejoindre Elena qui était déjà dans le lit.

Le lendemain Elena était encore endormie quand j'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. Je me lève encore endormie et je marche sans faire du bruit vers les escaliers. Je fus surprise de voir un homme assez grand, la quarantaine tenter de faire des pancakes. Il m'a entendu mais ne relève pas tout de suite la tête.

**Déjà levée Elena ? **Il relève la tête avant que son sourire ne se fane quelques millisecondes. **Oh tu dois être Bella. Je suis Alaric Saltzman, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ric. **Il me tend une main que je serre.

**Elena m'a déjà parlé de vous. C'est vous le chasseur de vampire, ami avec Damon. **

**Oui entre autre. Je suis aussi le professeur d'histoire de la ville. **

**Ric, vos pancakes brûlent. **

Sa bouche forme un O parfait puis il soupire.

**Je suis vraiment nul niveau cuisine. Je voulais vous faire une surprise mais c'est rater. J'habite ici depuis que Jenna et moi somment ensemble, je ne sais pas si Elena t'en avais parlé. **

**Non, elle évite de me parler de cette ville. Entre son frère devenu vampire, sa meilleure amie sorcière, ses parents morts, il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs ici.**

**Sans oublier Stefan et Damon Salvatore. **

**Oui sans les oublier. Si vous voulez, on peut aller chercher des croissants pendant qu'Elena dort. Elle a besoin de repos en ce moment. **

**Oui bien sur, je t'attends là le temps que tu t'habilles. **

Par chance mes vêtements étaient prêts dans la salle de bain. J'enfilai un short en jean et un large tee-shirt. Damon et Jasper m'avait prévenu que mon ventre s'arrondissait et je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache que j'étais enceinte. Je rejoignis Ric après avoir vérifié qu'Elena dormait toujours, j'appris que le café était à quelques rues de chez elle. Quand nous entrons dans le café Alaric s'installa directement au comptoir.

**Salut Matt, hum un café pour Elena comme elle les aime un café bien serré et pour toi Bella ? **

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de sourire et de prendre un café. Je suis heureuse quand je sors du café avec ma boisson dans les mains. Un rapide tour chez le boulanger afin de prendre de quoi manger et nous voila déjà en route chez Elena. La fille en question était déjà habillée et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue haute, je n'avais vu Elena aussi belle.

**Quoi ? Ma queue est de travers ? Mon maquillage a coulé ? **Elena se regarda dans le miroir du couloir.

**Non, tu es juste magnifique les cheveux attachés comme ça. Tu n'avais jamais fait ça à Jacksonville. **

**Je me coiffe souvent comme ça ici. D'ailleurs quand je faisais partie des pom-pom girls du lycée j'étais tous les jours coiffée comme ça avec mon uniforme. Mais avec l'arrivée de Damon et des soucis j'ai dut arrêter la chose que j'aimais le plus au lycée. **

Elena semblait différente. Quand elle parlait de Damon c'était toujours pour dire des méchancetés ou des piques sur leur passé. Ric ne semblait rien remarquer, peut être qu'elle était comme ça devant les autres. Une fille qui n'aimait pas Damon, toujours amoureuse de Stefan. Elena nous emmena chez les garçons, légèrement amère.

**Je te préviens Bella, aucune remarque sur Damon et moi devant les garçons. Tu ne montres pas que tu es enceinte, et surtout tu te fais discrète ! **

**Déjà Elena, tu vas commencer par te calmer ! D'après toi, pourquoi ai-je mis un tee-shirt large ? Je ne suis pas Damon à faire des remarques, et vas falloir assumer tes actes ma chères. Maintenant tu te détends et tu arrête de m'agresser parce que sinon ça va mal finir ! **

**A ouais et tu va faire quoi ? **

**Je vais raconter tout ce qui s'est passé à Jacksonville. Et pas qu'à Stefan, à toutes tes amies. **

**Tu n'oseras pas. **

**Ne me cherches pas Elena. **

Je descends de la voiture très énervée contre mon amie, et sonne à la porte. C'est un homme plus grand que Damon, l'air angelot qui m'ouvre un sourire charmeur.

**Bonjour, c'est toi Bella ? Je suis…**

**Stefan Salvatore, je sais. Jasper et Damon sont là ? **

**On est là la tornade ! **La voix de Damon résonne et Stefan se pousse pour me laisser entrer.

Damon m'attrape par le bras et me fait un clin d'œil avant de me sourire chaleureusement.

**Ton chéri est occupé, tu es énervée on dirait. **

**Ta **_**chérie**_** m'énerve légèrement ce matin. **J'avais insisté sur «chérie » pour que Stefan l'entende.

Je vis que ce dernier discutait avec Elena qui souriait comme une idiote, j'étais déçue de son comportement et je vis Damon triste quelques secondes avant de reprendre son masque impassible. Je souris gentiment à Damon avant de le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Il me caresse les cheveux quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de regarder Elena qui était toujours avec Stefan.

**Je ne la comprends pas. Elle disait que c'était terminé avec lui, puis hier soir elle a commencé à douter de son amour et là… **

**Elle retombe dans les bras de Stefan, c'est évidement qu'elle l'aime plus que moi. Regardes sa manière de sourire, de bouger. Elle est totalement réceptive à son charme et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Elle n'a pas vu que j'étais là, je suis sure que si je ferai un strip-tease elle ne s'en apercevrait même pas. **

**Heu évites le strip hein ! C'est peut être passager. **

**Je ne sais pas Bella. On verra comment vont évoluer les choses. **

La conversation fut plus légère, c'est pour ça qu'on pouvait nous entendre rire au éclat. Stefan et Elena arrivèrent et observèrent la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Damon et moi avions mis une pagaille monstre, et la il était sur moi à me mettre des coups d'oreiller sur la figure sous mes rires. Mon ami releva la tête observa son frère avant de se lever et de m'emporter sur son épaule.

**Damooooon lâches-moi ! **Je le frappais au dos avec mes poings mais il ne s'en rendait pas.

**J'en ai pas fini avec toi la terreur ! **

Il court à vitesse vampire dans la salle de bain et je compris ce qu'il me réservait.

**Damon, non je t'en supplie. Fais pas ça, Damon. Je ferrai tout ce que tu voudras.** Je me débattais comme je pouvais mais il riait de mes pauvres efforts inutiles.

Damon me pris dans ses bras et me bloqua dans la baignoire.

**Jaspeeeeer au secours. Viens m'aider, je t'en pris.**

Une seconde après Jasper était dans la salle de bain, inquiet de mes hurlements. Je lui souris, rassurée quand je vis qu'il observait Damon dans les yeux. Mais je n'avais pas prévu la suite.

**Vas-y Damon ! On va bien rire. **

**Sale traitre je vous déteste !**

**Nous aussi on t'aime Bella ! **Damon me fait un clin d'œil.

Damon me tenait toujours les épaules pendant que Jasper alluma l'eau froide sur ma tête. Le froid me fit l'effet d'une morsure sur ma peau brulante, et je hurlai contre cette sensation désagréable. Une fois qu'ils jugèrent que j'avais assez souffert, les deux me lâchèrent et je sortis de la baignoire totalement trempée.

**Vous allez me le payer ! **

Je sors de la salle de bain, mouillant tout sur mon passage et je descends dans le salon afin d'accéder au jardin pour sécher.

**Tu vas où Bella ? **Stefan délaissa sa contemplation d'Elena quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

**Je vais faire un concours de tee-shirt mouillé, ça ne se voit pas ? **

J'entends Damon et Jasper rirent à l'étage et je fulmine encore plus. J'ouvris la porte coulissante et le soleil m'inonda de sa chaleur agréable. Je trouvai un coin tranquille dans le jardin, prêt d'un bassin contenant des poissons de toutes les couleurs. Je trouvai l'endroit calme et idéal pour réfléchir. Une fois que j'étais suffisamment réchauffée pour réfléchir je mis en route ma vengeance. Je retournai dans la salle, où je vis Elena parler avec Jasper et Stefan et Damon boire certainement du sang. J'ignore volontairement Damon en passant et quand j'arrive à la hauteur de Jasper j'évite son geste de tendresse, m'attirant tous les regards.

**Elena tu peux me prêter ta voiture pour que j'aille me changer ? **

**Bien sur, et si tu vois Ric, dis-lui de venir avec nous.**

Sur le trajet, je fais un détour par un magasin d'enfant et je trouve tout ce qu'il me faut pour ma vengeance. J'arrive chez Elena, Ric était installé sur le canapé lisant un vieux livre.

**Déjà de retour Bella ?**

**Ouais, Damon et Jasper m'ont mise sous la douche froide. Je viens chercher des vêtements propres et je prépare ma petite vengeance ! **

Je lui montre le contenu de mes achats et il rigole devant mon air déterminé.

**Vas te changer, et en attendant je prépare ce qu'il faut pour t'aider. **

Je me changeai rapidement, prenant un change au cas où. Je décidai de mettre de vieux vêtement que je prenais habituellement pour dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je redescendis et je vis Ric dans la cuisine préparant ma petite vengeance.

**J'en ai fait de toutes les couleurs. Ce que tu fais, tu attends qu'ils se posent dehors avec leur verre comme fait tout le temps Damon et tu vas à l'étage dans la chambre de Damon. Il y a un balcon qui mène directement au dessus de la terrasse. Et la tu jettes tout le sac sur eux et tu cours te cacher. **

**Elena souhaites que tu viennes chez les garçons. **

**J'arrive je ne veux pas louper la scène. **

**Tu n'y penses pas ! Sinon mon plan va louper.**

**Tu sais il va surement lire aussi dans tes pensés. **

**Non moi j'ai le même bouclier qu'Elena. C'est pratique ! Bon allez en route.**

**C'est moi qui conduis alors ! **

**Pas de soucis.**

Sur la route, nous parlons des Cullen. Ric avait entendu parler d'Alice, la voyante. Chez les vampires elle avait la réputation d'une fille colérique et capricieuse.

**Elle est exactement comme ça. Un peu lunatique sur les bords, et limite folle.**

**Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, pourtant tu étais amie avec elle non ?**

**Oui, mais c'était avait qu'ils partent tous. Avant que je tombe sur la veste à Jasper qui m'a envouté par son odeur, et donc avant que je tombe amoureuse de lui. **

**Je vois. Du moment que tu es heureuse avec Jasper c'est le principal. **

Nous arrivons devant la maison immense et calme.

**Au faite, je n'ai pas besoin de cacher mes pensés. Je prends de la verveine régulièrement.**

**A oui, cela neutralise leur pouvoir sur nous. Damon m'en a parlé, quand il n'arrivait pas à lire les pensés de ma mère. Du coup j'ai remplacé sa verveine par de la camomille ! **

**Tu laissais Damon lire sans ses pensés ? **

**C'était plutôt pour ne pas qu'elle trouve cela étrange de ne voir Damon que lorsque le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous. **

**D'accord. Elena a toujours obligé sa tante et Jeremy à boire de la verveine et à porter un bijou en contenant. **

Nous arrivons dans l'entré et Ric rentra sans frapper, je l'imitai et pose délicatement mon sac prêt de l'escalier. Ric salua ses amis avant de prendre un morceau de la pizza qu'Elena avait commandé pendant mon absence. J'ignorai toujours Damon et Jasper préférant lire un livre, Jasper se posa en face de moi mais je tentai de ne pas le regarder.

**Tu lis quoi ? **

Je ne lui réponds pas, il soupira.

**Sans blague Bella, tu vas continuer de m'ignorer longtemps ?**

Je tourne la page de mon livre.

**C'était pour rire, ne le prends pas comme ça. Ça fait trois heures maintenant que t'es revenue et tu n'as pas dit un mot à part à Ric. t'es chiante à agir comme ça, si c'est ton état qui te rends comme ça, fallait pas venir ici ! **

**Laisses tomber mec, elle boude car c'est un gros bébé. Elle est vexée car son chéri d'amour tout mignon ne l'a pas aidé. Quand elle en aura marre de rester toute seule elle reviendra va !**

Jasper vint pour m'embrasser mais je me décalai afin de l'éviter. Damon tendis un verre de whisky à son ami, et tous deux allèrent dehors. Ric me fit un clin d'œil discret et je posai mon livre sur la table avant de prendre mon sac. Je montai les marches comme si de rien n'était et je me dirige vers la chambre de Damon. Ric avait raison elle donnait directement accès à la terrasse et à mes vampires préférés. Je sors les ballons remplis de peinture de mon sac et les prends dans mes mains. Au totale il y en avait dix. Je me penche pour regarder s'ils sont dans en dessous de moi et une fois que j'aperçus leur tête je lâchai les ballons qui allèrent s'écraser sur leur tête d'un grand « splash ». Je descendis en vitesse pour les rejoindre dehors afin de savourer ma vengeance. Je vis Damon et Jasper aspergés de plusieurs couleurs dégoulinantes sur leurs vêtements. Je courus dehors hilare.

**Vengeance ! Vous vous êtes frottés à plus forte que vous ! Ha ! **Je faisais la danse de la victoire devant un public mort de rire et deux victimes sidérées.

**J'avoue Bella t'as était plus forte que nous sur ce coup. Bravo. **Damon me tire une révérence sous les yeux ébahis de Stefan.

**Viens là toi ! **Jasper m'attrape et me bloque contre lui, me tachant de peinture à mon tour. Ric vis qu'il restait d'autre bombe dans mon sac et les donna à Damon pour qu'il les lance sur Elena et Stefan. Ce dernier n'était pas d'accord de jouer avec de la peinture qui risquait de salir toute la maison.

**Stefan, sérieux tu nous emmerdes avec tes principes et ton sérieux. **Damon lui lança une bombe qui lui atterrit directement sur le visage.

**Bien visé Damon. **

Elena comprend que son tour est arrivée et tente de s'échapper. Mais Damon la bloque, permettant à Jasper de la bombarder.

C'est après cette mini bataille que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans le jardin sous l'arrosoir car Stefan refusait que l'on rentre dans cette état. J'avais vu Damon et Elena échanger des regards sensuels quand ils étaient sous l'eau. Ça n'avait pas échappé à Ric, il me regarda mais j'haussai les épaules. Ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Une fois que nous fumes débarbouillés Jasper m'attrapa dans un coin sombre du jardin. Il me bloqua contre un arbre, à sa merci.

**C'est pas bien Bella de m'ignorer toute la journée.**

**Non c'est pas bien.**

**Tu as été très méchante avec moi ma petite terreur. **

**J'ai été très vilaine. **

**Je vais devoir te punir pour ça.**

Il m'embrasse violemment en grognant légèrement, ce qui rendait le geste encore plus sensuel. Il me picora le cou de baiser tiède et humide tout en détachant mon soutien-gorge d'une main experte.

**Je te désire tellement Bella.**

**Alors prends-moi. **

Il n'attend pas d'autre permission pour foncer sur un de mes seins et lui infliger une douce torture. Je pousse un gémissement de plaisir, et il s'attaque à l'autre. Ses mains descendirent le long de mes hanches et glissèrent mon short de mes jambes pour ne me laisser que mon tanga. Il sourit en observant le morceau de tissus avant de venir m'embrasser à nouveau. Nos langues dansent en accord et mon attention fut dirigée vers la main de Jasper qui glissa à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement. Jasper appliqua une légère pression sur mon bouton de plaisir qui me procura un plaisir intense. Il continua de jouer avec, me créant d'intenses vagues de plaisir. Alors que j'étais au bord de l'orgasme, il s'arrêta sous mes soupirs de frustration. Il enlève ses vêtements à son tour et m'arrache mon tanga qui fini en morceau par terre. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres parfaites, c'est le sourire du vampire. Charmeur, il hypnotise sa victime pour qu'elle se laisse faire. Je lui rends son sourire au moment ou il me pénètre nous faisant soupirer. Nos corps ne font plus qu'un et je me sens enfin entière. Jasper donna de fort coup, butant à chaque fois au fond et me procurant un plaisir sans nom. Il me maintient toujours contre l'arbre, je suis au bord de l'orgasme et il continue toujours ses mouvements en moi.

**Jasper, mords-moi. **

Il ne résiste même pas à ma demande et s'exécute. Comme à chaque fois, quand ses crocs pénètrent ma chair le plaisir est multiplié. J'atteins l'orgasme alors que mon sang coule encore dans sa bouche. Il me rejoint quelques coups après. Il se retire de moi et m'offre à son tour son sang. Une fois l'échange terminé, nous nous rhabillons et nous marchons mains dans la main au fond du jardin.

**Ton sang a un gout différent. **

**A bon ? **

**Oui il est plus intense. C'est encore plus agréable de le boire mais, il faut éviter mon ange. **Il me met la main sur le ventre.

Je me blottis contre lui voulant récupérer de sa chaleur. Je commençais à avoir froid, la fin d'après-midi était bien entamée et Elena et moi allions bientôt rentrer chez elle. Jasper me porta jusqu'à un banc, et me garda sur ses genoux.

**Je n'ai pas envi de rentrer. Je suis bien dans tes bras.**

**Tu n'as pas le choix, je ne veux pas t'exposer à d'autre vampire. Normalement le frère à Elena doit passer avec plusieurs de ses amis. Et je t'ai dit que ton odeur était encore plus attirante que normalement. Ton sang est plus pur qu'avant avec notre bébé en toi. Le sang des femmes enceintes est très recherché. Quand un vampire trouve une femme enceinte soit il l'a garde pour lui, soit il la garde prisonnière et va vendre son sang jusqu'à ce que le bébé naissent. Ensuite il tue la mère et fera pareil avec le sang du nouveau née.**

**Mais c'est horrible. Comment que tu sais ça ? **

**A mon âge on a vu pleins de chose. Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça, je te rassure Bella. Même si parfois mon côté sauvage l'emporte, jamais je n'ai été aussi cruel. **

**Je sais Jasper. Tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme. **

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, et soupire.

**Il faut que je rentre. Elena a invité ses amies, et elle va me tuer si on est en retard. **

**Vous faites quoi ce soir ?**

**Oh une soirée pyjama. Tu sais, nourriture grasse, film à l'eau de rose, soins du corps. Et vous ?**

**Soirée vampirique. On va parler des derniers choses qui se sont passés, les nouveaux vampires et autres. C'est un peu comme une réunion de boulot. Mais j'y pense, prends de la vervaine. Ça va cacher un peu ton odeur à Caroline, c'est un vampire. **

**D'accord.** Je l'embrasse avant de me lever.** Amuses-toi bien alors avec tes potes les vampires. **

**Toi aussi ma chérie.**

Je rejoins Elena qui est entre Damon et Stefan, légèrement tendue.

**Je t'attendais Bella, bonne soirée les garçons. **

Elle m'attrape par la main et nous filons en vitesse dans la voiture.

**La journée de dingue que j'ai passé Bella ! Non mais je te jure, Stefan n'a pas voulu me lâcher. Damon m'a totalement ignoré j'en avais marre. Stefan m'a demandé comment était la vie à Jacksonville, il a essayé de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé entre moi et Damon. **

**« C'était passé » parce que c'est fini entre vous ?**

**Mais non, mais voila quoi. **

**Voila quoi Elena ? Soit tu es toujours avec, soit tu as rompu.**

**Bella on a fait l'amour dans la douche tout à l'heure ! **

**Et Stefan le sais ?**

**Je crois oui. Je peux te dire qu'il pavane Damon depuis. Et toi tu as fait quoi avec Jasper pour être restée si longtemps dehors ?**

**On a parlé du bébé, de mon sang. Il parait qu'il est encore plus attirant qu'avant. Et il m'a conseillé de porter un bijou avec de la verveine ce soir pour Caroline. **

**Comme mon collier. Il en contient, c'est pour ça que je peux rester prêt deux sans qu'ils ne me mordent. **

Nous arrivons chez Elena et elle va enfiler un pyjama fait d'un short et un tee-shirt rouge et noir. J'enfile un pyjama en soi turquoise que Jasper m'avait offert.

**Tu sais que le turquoise te va à merveille ?**

**Merci. Y'a quelques chose à préparer ?**

**Oui, prépares les pop-corn. Je vais appeler le restaurant chinois pour qu'il vienne nous livrer. **

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte sonne. J'ouvre croyant tomber sur une fille.

**Tient mon amour, je t'ai trouvé ça. **

Jasper me tend une chaine avec un cœur en guise de pendentif.

**C'est magnifique Jasper. Merci.**

**A l'intérieur il y a de la verveine. Je file Bella, je ne devrais même pas être là. **

Il m'embrasse délicatement et le temps que j'ouvre les yeux il était déjà parti.

**C'était qui ?** Elena arrive à la porte et la referme.

**Jasper, il m'a apporté un pendentif contenant de la verveine pour mon odeur. Y'a qui de présente ce soir déjà ?**

**Mon amie Bonnie, et Caroline.**

**Bonnie la sorcière et Caroline la vampire, tu as vraiment de drôle de fréquentation. **

**Et encore je ne t'ai pas parlé de Tyler le loup-garou !**

Nous rions ensemble jusqu'à ce que la porte sonne à nouveau.

**Bonnie, Caroline ! **Elena se jette dans leur bras.** Ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Comment allez-vous ? **

**Super bien, j'ai eu mon diplôme. Et puis Caroline a visité beaucoup de chose. C'est super d'être réunies toutes les trois. **

Caroline tourne la tête vers moi.

**Enfin non, toutes les quatre. **

**Oh les filles je vous présente Bella, celle qui a réussi à me faire sourire quand j'allais mal. **

Je fais un salut de ma main, et je préfère rester dans la cuisine, à part. Les filles montèrent à l'étage, je m'installai dans le canapé et allumai la télévision. Lorsque le livreur apporta la nourriture, Elena paya mais ne remonta pas tout de suite.

**Pourquoi que tu ne viens pas avec nous ? **

**Je vous laisse entre amies, vous devez avoir pleins de chose à vous dire. **

**Viens aller. Et puis tu vas t'ennuyer toute seule ici. **

**Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec Caroline, elle me regarde bizarrement. **

**N'oublies pas que c'est un vampire. Tu as une odeur très attirante pour eux, mais elle ne se nourrit que de poche de sang. Je te promets qu'elle ne te fera aucun mal. **

Je soupirai mais décidai de suivre Elena. Quand j'entendrai dans la chambre Bonnie me souris chaleureusement mais Caroline semblait tendu.

**Je suis désolé Bella, je ne suis pas habituée à côtoyer des humains qui sentent aussi bon. Ton odeur est très mystérieuse. **

**C'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit ! **

Bonnie tapa la place prêt d'elle.

**Moi j'ai envi d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Racontes nous ta vie.**

Je m'installe et prends un oreiller entre mes mains.

**Je viens de Phoenix, mais il y a deux ans je suis partie vivre avec mon père à Forks dans l'état de Washington. C'est une ville très pluvieuse, il y a rarement de soleil et il fait tout le temps froid. Au début je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ce climat mais rapidement j'ai commencé à l'aimer. J'étais en troisième année et je ne connaissais personne. Le premier jour j'ai vite compris que j'étais le nouveau joujou du lycée. Tous les mecs voulaient sortir avec moi, toutes les filles voulaient être mon amie. J'ai rapidement lié des liens avec Angéla. C'est une fille très calme et douce, elle n'est pas du genre à écouter les gens parler mais à se faire sa propre opinion. Dans la même journée j'ai rencontré les Cullen. Ils étaient cinq. Rosalie et Emmett formaient le couple parfait du lycée, la belle blonde et le beau gars musclés. Alice et Jasper étaient le couple un peu spécial, c'était deux êtres totalement opposé. Elle, petite et joyeuse. Lui, grand et effacé. Et enfin il y avait Edward. Rapidement je suis tombée sous le charme du mystérieux et beaux Edward Cullen. J'ai découvert que lui et sa famille étaient des vampires. Je suis sortie plusieurs mois avec Edward, je passais tous mes week-ends avec sa famille et je suis devenue amie avec Alice sa sœur. Rosalie ne m'aimait pas vraiment et elle me considérait comme l'étrangère de la famille. Pour gérer ces cinq vampires totalement ingérables il y avait Carlisle et Esmée. Je voyais peu Carlisle qui passait son temps à travailler, mais j'avais passé beaucoup de moment avec Esmée qui me considérait comme sa nouvelle fille. Je dois avouer qu'elle tenait le rôle de ma mère à Forks, j'étais vraiment attachée à eux. Un vampire m'a traqué et pour brouiller les pistes je suis partie avec Alice et Jasper à Phoenix mais James m'a retrouvé et m'a mordu.** Je montre ma cicatrice.** Edward a aspiré le venin pour ne pas qu'on me transforme. Et la vie a repris son cour normal. Puis on a fêté mes dix-huit ans et je me suis coupée avec le papier cadeau. Edward s'est énervée contre Jasper et l'a poussé, aussitôt Jasper a réagi et à foncé sur lui. Ils ont réussi à métriser Jasper et Carlisle m'a recousu. Edward m'a ramené chez moi et je ne l'ai plus vu pendant une semaine. Il est venu m'annoncer qu'il me quittait car sa famille était trop dangereuse pour moi.**

Je marquai une pause, revenant à la réalité. Bonnie et Caroline semblaient tristes pour moi et Elena souriait en connaissant la suite de l'histoire.

**Et ensuite ? Ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi. **Caroline était suspendue à mes lèvres et j'inspirai pour reprendre mon souffle.

**Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle, aucun signe de vie. Parfois je me demandais s'ils avaient vraiment existé et je regardais ma cicatrice. C'était la seule preuve de leur existence. Après un an à déprimer, j'ai décidé d'aller vivre à Jacksonville avec ma mère. Avant ça je suis allée récupérer quelques objets chez les Cullen.**

**Tu as pris quoi ? **Bonnie m'observa avec un sourire compatissant.

**J'ai pris une photo encadrée d'Edward et moi, quelques cd appartenant à Edward. Le carnet de dessin d'Alice où elle avait dessiné beaucoup de portrait de Jasper et d'Edward, sa robe rose vraiment belle. Une photo de la famille où j'étais avec eux, le foulard d'Esmée qui portait son odeur. Une peluche que j'avais gagné à la fête foraine avec Emmett, et enfin la veste en cuir de Jasper.**

**Celle posée sur ta valise ? **Caroline tourne la tête

**Oui celle là. Donc après avoir volé tout ça, j'ai pris l'avion pour Jacksonville. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Elena. On est rapidement devenue inséparable et je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Damon bien que je le voyais de loin, j'avais l'impression que c'étais un vampire. Je les ai donc invités chez moi et puis j'ai directement posé la question à Damon après être rentrée de la boite où on avait passé la soirée tous les trois. J'ai attendu qu'Elena soit installée sur mon lit, car elle était totalement ivre et délirait un peu. Damon m'a parlé de lui, j'ai parlé de moi et rapidement on est devenu proche tous les deux. **

**Vous avez couché ensemble ?** Caroline regarda Elena en posant me la question

**Non ! Mais on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, il connaissait déjà Jasper. Il me parlait beaucoup de lui et à force je rêvais de lui et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. **

**Et quand on est retourné à Forks pour le nouvel an, Damon a rendu visite à Jasper pour lui dire que Bella était là. **Elena continua le récit, me laissant manger un peu.

**Comment s'est passé les retrouvailles ? **On aurait cru que Bonnie lisait un livre et qu'elle était impatiente de connaitre la suite.

**C'était… c'était très chaud. Jasper a directement embrassé Bella et pendant une semaine ils ne se sont pas quittés. Ils ont couchés ensemble presque tous les jours.**

Je m'étouffai en entendant les paroles de mon amie.

**Elena ! Pas besoin de le dire ! Ensuite on est rentré chez nous, et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de lui.**

**Je peux vous dire qu'elle déprimait la pauvre. Elle passait ses nuits à pleurer dans les bras de Damon, le pauvre a passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de faire rire Bella. **

**Elena a eu une idée un peu folle, retourner à Forks sans Damon. C'était risqué mais très drôle comme voyage. On est directement allé chez les Cullen. Et c'est Edward qui m'a offert la porte, il m'a embrassée mais je l'ai repoussé car je venais pour Jasper. Mais on devait discutait, j'ai appris qu'il avait joué avec moi depuis le début. Puis après avoir appris tout ça j'ai été rejoindre Jasper, et depuis on ne s'est pas quitté. **

**C'est une belle histoire, et où est ce Jasper en ce moment ?** Caroline semblait ne pas l'apprécier.

**Avec Damon et Stefan. Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier ?**

**Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je pense que quand on tombe amoureuse d'une personne, une autre ne dois pas tout briser. **

**Jasper n'a rien brisé. Je pense que depuis le début c'est lui et moi. C'est comme ça. **

**Bella a raison, le premier grand amour n'est pas forcément le bon. Peut être qu'il peut nous aider à trouver le véritable Amour. **Bonnie sourit à Elena et je compris que la phrase lui était aussi adressée.

**Et sinon Elena entre toi et Damon y'a rien du tout hein ?**

On se tourna toutes les trois sur l'intéressée qui baissa la tête. Allait-elle leur cacher la vérité où dire la vérité ?

**Damon et moi… On s'aime. Vous savez j'aime toujours Stefan mais j'aime aussi Damon, et je pense que si je suis tombée amoureuse de Damon alors que j'étais déjà avec Stefan c'est que je ne l'aimais pas assez. Et si un choix devait se faire, j'ai déjà choisi Damon. Depuis longtemps. **

Je souris à Elena, qui disait enfin ce qu'elle pensait sur cette histoire.

**Elle aussi elle a couché avec Damon, et plus d'une fois hein !**

**Bella ! **

**Vengeance ma chère vengeance. **

Bonnie me claqua la main en signe de complicité mais elle se figea quand nos peaux se rencontrèrent. Elle regarda ensuite mon ventre avec un O dessiner sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt après je sentis une drôle de sensation, comme si on me touchait la tête. La sensation s'arrêta et j'entendis la voix de Bonnie

_Bella, c'est Bonnie. Ne me réponds pas par la voix mais en pensant. Personne ne peut nous entendre. _

_Comment fais-tu pour lire dans mes pensés ?_

_Je suis une sorcière, ne l'oublies pas ! Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Tu es enceinte de Jasper ? _

_Oui. Comment que tu le sais ?_

_Je l'ai ressenti en touchant ta main. De combien de semaine ? _

_Sept. _

_Et ça se passe comment, tu as mal ? Tu maigris ?_

_Non. Ca se passe comme une grossesse normale, sauf que je bois du sang de Jasper une fois par semaine pour alimenter le bébé. _

_Tu comptes faire quoi ensuite, une fois que le bébé sera là ?_

_Jasper vas me transformer. Je vais devenir le même vampire que lui. _

_Je te promets de ne rien dire mais il faut que tu me tiennes au courant. Marché conclu ?_

_Bien sur. _

Bonnie ferma les yeux et la voix disparue. Personne n'avait remarqué notre échange, et nous finissions de manger en bavardant. J'en appris plus sur les amies d'Elena, j'appris par Caroline qu'Elena était avec Matt avant de sortir avec Stefan.

**Il commence à être tard mais ça vous dit d'aller au Grill ? **

**Oh oui comme ça on va voir Matt. Tu en penses quoi Bella ? **

**Pas de soucis, et si vous voulez c'est moi qui vous ramène !**

**Si tu veux ! Aller les filles on va s'habiller. Caroline et Elena vous prenez la salle de bain de cette dernière et Bella et moi on prend l'autre OK ? **

Bonnie et moi prenions nos vêtements avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle regardait mon ventre avec insistance, et je pris sa main.

**Je sais que tu en meurs d'envi. **Je posai sa main sur mon ventre, à l'endroit où il s'arrondissait légèrement.

Elle resta quelques secondes les yeux clos avant de sourire.

**Je voulais savoir si c'était quelque chose de dangereux. **

**Et alors ? **

**Ce n'est qu'un bébé qui aura des besoins un peu plus spéciaux que les autres. **

**Et pour le soleil, je devrai le protéger ?**

**Je ne sais pas. Mais vu qu'il est a moitié humain, je ne pense pas. De toute façon vous verrez bien, il y a encore le temps. **

Une fois prête, nous primes la direction du bar. Les trois filles étaient habillées de robes à paillettes qu'Elena leur avait passées et moi j'avais une robe noire. Je ne voulais surtout pas me faire remarquer. Une fois rentrées au Grill, je reconnus le garçon qui nous avait servis le café au matin.

**Salut Matt ! Hum, on va prendre trois téquilas et toi Bella ?**

**Une boisson sans alcool s'il te plait.**

**Ok les filles, vous m'attendez avant de commencer ? Je fini dans 10 minutes. **

**Bien sur Matt.**

Nous attendîmes sagement l'ami d'Elena qui revint 10 minutes plus tard avec nos boissons. Il s'installa à côté de moi. Et les filles parlèrent de sujet qui ne m'intéressaient pas.

**On s'est vu ce matin non ? **

**Oui, moi c'est Bella. **

**Et moi Matt. Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici. **

**Je suis là de passage. Je suis une amie d'Elena, la fille de Jacksonville.**

**Oh, celle qui a vécu plusieurs mois avec une famille de vampire avant qu'ils partent tous. **

Je regardai Elena qui haussa les épaules.

**Ric connait beaucoup de chose. Et tu vois je connais l'existence des vampires depuis quelques mois. Entre les Salvatore, Caroline, Jeremy et tous ceux qui passent par ici il y a de quoi faire niveau vampire.**

Il me sourit avant de boire une gorgée de sa vodka. Il lança une discussion sur un livre qu'il venait de terminer et j'en profitai pour sortir mon téléphone, je vis que j'avais un message de Jasper.

_« salut mon amour, j'espère que tu t'amuses bien. Ici c'est un peu ennuyeux, on parle tout le temps de la même chose. J'espère que ça va vite passer »_

_« Mon pauvre Jasper. Bah écoute ici on boit de l'alcool, enfin pas moi. On a parlé de moi, de toi, de Damon et Elena. »_

_« Elle a avoué ses sentiments alors ? »_

_« Je t'expliquerai ça demain ! Je ne sais pas à quel heure on va rentrer »_

_« Vous êtes ou ? »_

_« Au Grill ! Ils sont ouverts toute la nuit. Et un ami d'Elena nous a rejointes. Il s'appelle Matt et il connait l'existence des vampires. » _

_« Ah c'est lui le fameux Blatte dont parle Damon ! » _

_« ? »_

_« Je t'expliquerai ça demain, bisous ma chérie je pense fort à toi »_

_« Moi aussi. »_

Je reposai mon téléphone dans ma poche avant de regarder les filles rires autours de leur verre.

**Et si on faisait un petit jeu ? **

**Caroline la dernière fois que l'on a fait un jeu on a fini tous nus dans un cimetière…**

**Mais non Bonnie on ne va pas faire de strip-poker ! On va jouer à Action ou Vérité.**

Elena et Matt soupirèrent en même temps.

**Je le sens mal. **Bonnie me regarda, compatissante.

**De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix. On va faire tourner une bouteille pour savoir qui va commencer. **Elle se lève et revient aussitôt avec une bouteille vide à la main.** Personne ne m'a vu, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon allez, c'est parti.**

La bouteille tourna sur elle-même et désigna Elena. Cette dernière interrogea Matt qui préféra une question.

**Comment vont les amours en ce moment ?**

**Assez bien, j'ai quelqu'un en vu. Bonnie action ou vérité ?**

Bonnie était la plus courageuse puisqu'elle choisit de faire une action et se retrouva sur le comptoir à danser une chanson de Rihanna. Mon tour arriva après que Caroline ait embrassé un inconnu dans la rue. Je me méfiais de Caroline, mais décidai de répondre à une question.

**Tu ne serais pas enceinte ? **

**Heu non. Elle est étrange ta question, pourquoi que tu me demandes ça ?**

**J'avais l'impression que ton ventre était un peu rond, tu n'as pas pris d'alcool. Et puis tu as une odeur étrange, très pure. **

**J'ai toujours attiré les vampires. Et il fallait bien que quelqu'un nous ramène. **

Elena me fit signe de la choisir et je la suivis, j'avais envi de terminer ce jeu qui ne m'amusait plus du tout. Après qu'elle dut répondre à quel âge elle coucha pour la première fois elle décida que l'heure était venue de rentrer. Sur la route, les filles ne parlaient pas et je décidai de mettre un peu de musique pour réchauffer l'ambiance. Tout de suite l'ambiance changea et je me retrouvai avec trois filles à nouveau déchainées. Je me garai en face de la maison et Elena se précipita d'ouvrir la porte. Caroline alluma la musique et nous voila en train de danser comme des folles dans la maison d'Elena. Nous fîmes la fête pendant des heures. Nous dansions toujours quand le soleil pointa. Je commençai vraiment à fatiguer et Elena décida de venir me rejoindre dans la chambre. C'est en nous affalant toutes les quatre sur un lit trop petit pour nous que nous trouvons le sommeil.

Je sentais une odeur boisée intense depuis quelques secondes mais j'avais l'impression de rêver. De léger baiser m'étaient affligés dans le cou. J'ouvris les yeux peu surprise de voir Jasper à côté de moi. Je lui souris légèrement, toujours endormie. J'essaie de me dégager des pieds qui sont posés sur moi mais n'y arrive pas. Je tends les bras à mon homme qui rigole sans faire de bruit avant de me saisir et de me tirer pour me libérer. Il me tient toujours dans ses bras quand il m'embrassa longuement.

On décida de laisser les filles dormir, je lui indiquai la salle de bain mais il n'était pas décidé à me laisser marcher. Une fois la porte fermée il m'embrassa tendrement. On se lava ensemble en nous racontant notre soirée. Je laissai un mot aux filles pour les avertir que je prenais le petit déjeuné avec mon amoureux.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à un petit café qui proposait des tables en extérieur. On avait enfin un moment rien qu'à nous. Il n'y avait plus besoin de faire attention à nos mots, Jasper me regardait avec amour pendant que je buvais mon thé.

**C'est quoi les révélations qu'Elena a fait à propos de Damon ?**

**Tu me jures de ne rien répéter ? **

**Bien sur. **

**Elle a avoué qu'il n'y avait pas de choix à faire. Pour elle quand on tombe amoureuse d'une deuxième personne il faut la choisir car c'est que l'on n'aimait pas assez la première.**

**C'est la vérité mon ange. Tu en as eu la preuve toi-même, c'est tant mieux pour elle qu'elle s'en rend compte. **

**Racontes-moi c'est quoi l'histoire avec ce Blatte ? **

**Et bien Damon a parlé d'un fameux « Blatte » ami avec Elena depuis toujours. Et j'ai fait le rapprochement. **

**Il connait l'existence des vampires. Il en parle sans peur, c'est étrange non ?**

**Et bien on pourrait dire la même chose de toi. Il est sorti avec Caroline, est ami avec Stefan et Jeremy. Donc il côtoie des vampires au quotidien. **

Il embrassa ma main avant de me sourire un peu tendu.

**Bella, je vais rentrer à Jacksonville pour faire les cartons ? **

**Quoi, mais non… Jasper tu ne peux pas me laisser. Surtout pas ici, il y a pleins de vampire partout. Ne me quittes Jasper, je t'en supplie mon amour. Je suis enceinte de toi, je ne peux pas me retrouver toute seule sans toi. Comment que je vais faire ? Jasper…**

J'étais en proie à une crise de nerf. Mais que me racontait-il ? Il me quittait après m'avoir demandé de vivre avec lui et m'avoir fait un enfant ? je pleurais sans pouvoir me contrôler, j'avais du mal à respirer. Je voyais les gens autours de nous regarder la scène avec curiosité. Jasper se leva pour se mettre prêt de moi.

**Non ma chérie, calmes-toi Bella. Chut, ma chérie regardes-moi. **Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et l'angoisse disparu peu à peu.** Je pars faire nos bagages, à nous deux. Je te laisse ici prendre un peu de repos. Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues avec un déménagement. Ta mère comprendra surement que tu te reposes vu ton état. **

**Je ne suis pas malade. **

**Non tu es enceinte de notre enfant. Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues d'avantage, ta grossesse te prend suffisamment d'énergie tu ne crois pas ? **

Il me sourit tendrement, je savais qu'il avait raison.

**Si. Mais je ne veux pas rester avec Elena !**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Sa copine Caroline, elle me fout les jetons. Je te jure, elle me regarde comme je regarde une glace au chocolat. Avec envi, appétit. **

**C'est normal, tu es comme un gâteau au chocolat pour nous. On a envi de te croquer, il faut beaucoup de courage pour te résister. Tu comptes faire quoi si tu ne veux pas vivre chez Elena ?**

**Aller chez Damon et Stefan ? **

**Hors de question. **

**Et pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que Damon ne me fera pas de mal. Il me considère comme ça petite sœur. Je l'adore, mais il ne se passera rien entre nous.**

**Ce n'est pas Damon le problème mais Stefan. Tu ne l'aimes pas, il ne t'aime pas. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il te mord. **

**Damon sera là. Et puis c'est soit ça, soit je pars avec toi. **

**Très bien. Encore faudrait-il que Damon le veuille ! **

**On l'appelle si tu veux ! **

Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro du désigné.

**Salut Bells, tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?**

**Oui, 8h34. Le traite vient de m'apprendre qu'il m'abandonnait ici, donc comme Caroline me fout les jetons et je sais qu'elle n'aime pas venir chez vous…**

**Tu es la bienvenue Bella ! Et puis c'est une occasion de faire chier mon frère. Je passe te prendre ce soir, préviens Elena quand même ! À ce soir la terreur.**

Il avait raccroché.

**Damon est d'accord. Mais tu pars quand ?**

**Une fois que Damon sera venu te chercher. Et d'ici une ou deux semaines je reviendrai te chercher pour que tu dises au revoir à ta mère et Phil, on prendra Sitael avec nous et on partira direction Long Beach. D'accord ?**

**Oui, à condition que tu me parles tous les jours via Skype. **

**Bien sur. Et puis j'aurai besoin de savoir ce que tu comptes emmener. **

Je souris tristement à Jasper et nous commençons une balade main dans la main. La journée passa rapidement, je fis quelques achats car je n'avais pas prévu de rester autant de temps ici. En fin d'après midi, Jasper m'accompagna chez Elena pour annoncer la nouvelle. Elle fut un peu surprise mais compris que j'avais besoin de sécurité. A la nuit tombée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Damon.

**Salut beauté, alors t'es prête à passer des vacances de ouf ? **

**Ouais mon pote ! **

On se frappa les points tel deux amis de longues dates se qui fit rire Elena et Jasper. Mon ami embrassa son humaine avant de sourire à Jasper.

**Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais la protéger, elle est sécurité avec moi. **

**Et Stefan ? **

**On s'en fou de lui, pas vrai Bella ? **

**Mais grave. Ne te fais pas mauvais sang Jasper. **

Tout le monde ria de mon jeu de mot, et c'est sur ses paroles que Jasper m'embrassa avant de rentrer dans le taxi qui l'attendait. J'avais les larmes aux yeux à l'idée d'être séparée de lui. Damon ressenti ma détresse et me pris dans ses bras.

**Ne te fais pas de soucis petite sœur, je serai là pour te faire oublier son absence. **

**Tu sais j'adore quand tu m'appelles petite sœur. Je me sens protégée.**

Il me souris avant de monter dans sa voiture et de m'ouvrir la portière. Il y avait environ un quart d'heure de route entre les deux maisons. Damon souris avant de mettre la radio en route. « Good Feeling » de Flo Rida résonna dans l'habitacle. Le vampire prêt de moi chanta à tue tête avec moi, ce qui me fit oublier le départ de Jasper. Une fois arrivée devant la bâtisse, Damon me pris par l'épaule et me rassura.

**Stefan a promis de faire comme si que tu n'existais pas. Et puis, tu fais comme moi. Envois lui une de tes phrases qui nous font rire, il déteste ça. Tu sais il est du genre… **

**Coincé, snobe, arrogant, bourgeois ?**

**Tout ça à la fois. Files à la cuisine je monte déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre. Celle à côté de moi, y'a une porte qui mène directement à la mienne. Et ensuite je nous prépare un diner et après on se fait une petite partie.**

**OK. **

Je filais à la cuisine où était Stefan.

**Salut Stefan.**

**Bonjour Bella. **

Damon arriva, ouvra le four et une délicieuse odeur envahit mes narines.

**Tu nous as préparé quoi ? **

**Des raviolis faits maisons, par le restaurant italien de la vie. **

**Je me disais aussi que tu étais incapable de cuisiner. Mais peu importe, je meurs de faim.**

Stefan ne dina pas avec nous et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Damon me passa une canette de coca-cola avant de s'en prendre une aussi.

**Tu aimes le cola toi ?**

**Bof, mais j'ai décidé de faire comme les gens normaux. **

**Alors quoi de prévu ce soir ?**

Il me fit signe de le suivre et on se retrouva devant l'immense télévision. Il ouvrit le tiroir du meuble en dessous et dévoila la Wii avec une quantité incroyable de jeu.

**On se fait une soirée de geek ?**

**Avec plaisir Damon.**

Nous n'eûmes que des conversations sur les jeux et des fous rires. Après plusieurs heures de rire et d'amusement, je ne tenais plus et je décidai d'aller me coucher.

Les premiers jours défilaient assez rapidement. Elena était venue me voir avec Bonnie, Stefan m'ignorait royalement et Damon tentait de me faire oublier Jasper le temps d'un jeu ou d'une activité. Alors que cela faisait 5 jours que j'étais dans cette immense maison, le jour se leva et j'étais déjà réveillée. Mon ordinateur sonna, je savais que c'était Jasper.

**Salut mon amour.**

**Bonjour toi. Comment ça se passe les cartons ? **

**Super bien ! Ta mère me demande parfois si j'ai besoin d'un coup de main mais je n'ai vraiment pas de soucis. Ton chien s'ennuis un peu de toi mais là il dort sur un de tes pulls. **Il fait basculer l'ordinateur pour que je regarde mon chien.** Il est adorable Sitael, Damon l'a vraiment bien choisit pour toi. **

**Oui, il me manque énormément. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. **

**On se voit bientôt, et puis aujourd'hui j'expédie les cartons. Il y a des objets que tu veux prendre dans ta chambre ? **

**Oui, j'aimerai bien que tu fasses des doubles des photos accrochés au mur. Tu prends tous mes vêtements, et puis mon maquillage et mes chaussures. **

**D'accord. Il est quel heure chez toi ? **

**6h53. **

**Tu ne dormais pas au moins ? **

**Non, j'étais déjà réveillée. J'attendais que Damon ouvre la porte pour venir m'embêter comme tous les matins. Tu sais il est adorable avec moi. Il me fait à manger tous les jours, on va se baigner dans la piscine, il observe mon ventre et prend aussi mon pou. C'est comme un grand frère. **

**Je suis content qu'il soit comme ça avec toi. Je te laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Demain je prends l'avion pour la Californie. Je t'appellerai quand j'y serai. Je t'aime Bella.**

**Je t'aime aussi Jasper.**

La vidéo se termina et j'enfilai un ensemble de survêtement rose pale. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue simple et j'ouvris un livre que Damon m'avait passé sur l'origine des vampires.

**Bella, descends ! J'ai une surprise pour toi.**

Je soupirai, posai mon livre et me pressai de rejoindre Damon. Au lieu de ça, je vis une blonde et un géant que je connaissais bien.

**Rosalie, Emmett ! **Je me jetai dans les bras de ce dernier. J'étais heureuse d'avoir de la visite autre qu'Elena et Bonnie.

La belle blonde m'ouvrit les bras avant de m'étreindre longuement.

**Que faites-vous ici ? **

**Damon nous a appelés pour nous signaler que tu déprimais sans ton prince charmant. Du coup tada nous voila ! **Emmett fit un immense sourire.

**Mais dans quel état que tu es ! On va aller changer ça tout de suite. **

Rosalie me poussa délicatement vers ma chambre, et commença à fouiller dans mes affaires.

**A part des shorts et des tee-shirts trop larges pour toi, tu as quoi ?**

**Je te rappelle que personne ne doit voir ça !** Je lui indiquai mon ventre.

**Je sais, je sais. On va aller faire un peu de shopping entre fille dans une grande ville. **

**Si tu veux. Mais pas de truc trop… serré. **

**Fais-moi confiance. Mais j'aime beaucoup tes maillots de bain. Aller tu me mets un jean et un débardeur. Et tu me rejoins en bas quand tu es prête.**

Je m'exécutai, heureuse de voir Rosalie. J'enfilai des chaussures confortables, et je me détachai les cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard nous voila dans la voiture.

**Alors comment se porte le bébé ?**

**Super bien. Le ventre s'arrondit peu à peu, je n'ai pas trop de nausée et Damon est au petit soin pour moi. Tu sais c'est vraiment un type formidable derrière ses airs de connard.**

**Je le sais Bella. Et puis il te protège quand même depuis plusieurs mois. **

**Il me considère comme sa sœur. **

**Jasper me l'a dit, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas refusé de te laisser ici. Tu vas être contente, on ne passe pas toute la journée ici.**

**A bon ? Et on va faire quoi cette après-midi ?**

**C'est une surprise. C'est Emmett qui a eu l'idée. **

Rosalie n'en dit pas plus et se gara. Le centre commercial était moins grand que celui de Jacksonville mais plus grand que celui de Seattle. On fila dans une boutique de vêtement, et on ressortit après m'avoir acheté quelques jeans. Rosalie s'acheta une nouvelle paire de chaussure et me pris les mêmes pour s'accorder cette après-midi. C'était de simple ballerine doré, j'aimais beaucoup ce côté chic. Elle me traina ensuite dans un magasin de bébé et je souris en touchant mon ventre.

**On va faire quelques achats pour bébé. **

**On ne sait même pas si c'est un garçon où une fille ! **

**On va prendre des choses neutres. Du blanc, du vert pomme, du turquoise, du rouge etc.**

**D'accord. Mais par pitié pas de chose trop voyante. Ne me confond pas avec Alice s'il-te-plait. **

Alors qu'on regardait les vêtements de bébé, mon regard s'attarda sur une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Elle était magnifique et rayonnait de bonheur, j'avais du mal à m'imaginer que d'ici quelques mois j'aurai le même ventre. Rosalie m'appela à l'autre bout du rayon.

**Bella, j'ai trouvé un tee-shirt pour toi !**

Elle me montra le tee-shirt et je rigolai devant le message inscrit « bébé unique à bord ». Ce tee-shirt me correspondait totalement. Il était vraiment drôle, et puis notre enfant était unique. Le tee-shirt était blanc à manche longue avec les écritures dorées. On sortit du magasin avec un body doré marqué « j'aime mon papa » et des petits chaussons blanc. Nous remontons dans la voiture, heureuse de nos achats. Dans la voiture une musique de fond nous accompagnait dans nos réflexions. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas prendre Rosalie comme marraine. Après tout, elle serait parfaite dans son rôle. Et puis ça permettrait de les voir plus souvent avec Emmett. J'haussai les épaules, je devais de toute façon en discuter avec Jasper.

**Vous avez trouvé un prénom ?**

**Non, on attend d'être chez nous au calme. On pourra mieux réfléchir sans Damon qui nous dira que de toute façon notre choix sera nul et qu'on doit l'appeler Damon comme lui. Et Elena nous balance des prénoms composés du genre Rose-Elena, ou alors des prénoms affreux du genre Fleur. Damon souhaite que se soit un garçon et Elena une fille. **

**Et vous ?**

**Nous on ne veut pas savoir le sexe avant la naissance histoire de garder la surprise. **

**Peut importe le sexe, il aurait deux tontons et deux tatas super génial pour lui. **

**Et deux parents aussi. Faut pas nous oublier dans l'histoire.**

**Et deux parents totalement merveilleux et courageux. Et je lui raconterai comment que tu as bravé une famille de vampire pour garder Jasper prêt de toi. **

**Tu attendras ses 16 ans minimum. **

**Bien sur ! **

Nous arrivons au manoir et Rosalie monte déposer les sacs. Je souris aux garçons qui jouent à la Wii.

**C'est pas trop tôt Bella, hop on file vers ma surprise. **

Rosalie arriva au même moment et me tendis les ballerines. Je changeai mes chaussures.

**C'est parti ! **J'attrapai mon sac à main et filai à la porte prête à repartir en voiture.

**Hop hop hop ! Où tu vas comme ça Bella ?**

**En voiture Damon. Comme tout le monde ! **

**Tu as mangé ? **

**Non, mais je mangerai ce soir.**

**Isabella Marie Swan future épouse Hale ! Tu vas poser tes fesses sur une des chaises de la cuisine et tu vas manger ce que je t'ai commandé ! **

**Mais je…**

**Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je te rappelle, car tu sembles l'avoir oublié, que tu es enceinte. Donc pour le bébé, il faut que tu manges. **

**Damon ! Ne parles pas si fort. Stefan va entendre.**

**Il n'est pas là. Il est parti voir les filles. Donc tu obéis sinon pas de sorti !**

Je soupirai et j'acceptai de manger. Quand Emmett avait une surprise, généralement nous nous amusions pendant des heures. Je demandai à Rosalie d'aller chercher les vêtements que nous avions achetés à la boutique pour bébé.

**Rosalie a trouvé un super tee-shirt, vous en pensez quoi ?**

Les garçons l'observèrent avant de sourire.

**Extra ! **Emmett le tenait toujours.

**Original. Tu comptes le mettre cette après-midi ? **

**Bien sur ! **

Je finis ma salade que Damon m'avait gentiment préparée, avant de filer changer mon tee-shirt. Il moulait bien mon ventre, faisant ressortir sa rondeur adorable. Je devais complètement folle de mon bébé au fil des jours. C'était une partie de Jasper qui poussait en moi, un petit être mignon qui aurait les cheveux de son père et ma mine boudeuse. J'avais un sourire niais, ce qui n'échappa pas à Emmett.

**J'en connais une qui pense à son bébé. N'est-ce-pas mademoiselle je-ne-comprendrai-jamais-pourquoi-les-femmes-enceintes-sont-gaga-de-leur-bébé ?**

**Mais oui tonton Emmett. C'est qui qui était fou de joie à l'idée de devenir tonton ?**

**Oui mais moi je ne rêve pas de ce petit bout de chou.**

**Oh c'est mignon il donne des petits surnoms affectueux. **

**Ça suffit vous deux ! **Rosalie nous gronda comme deux enfants. **Quel exemple vous donnez au bébé ! Heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper ça ! Ne t'inquiètes pas bébé, tata Rosalie va calmer les deux idiots. **

Je vis Damon secouer la tête avec un sourire. Vu de l'extérieur, on formait une belle famille. Damon mon frère, Rosalie et Emmett ma belle sœur et mon beau frère. Quelle était belle ma nouvelle famille.

Je fus agréablement surprise de voir notre destination, la fête foraine.

**Trop génial, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! **

**Oh bah merci Bella, ça fait 5 jours que j'essaye de t'occuper. **

**Nan mais tu es gentil Damon, tu m'occupes souvent mais là j'avais envi de tirer sur des ballons, faire des attractions, manger de la barbe à papa, des glaces, des bonbons.**

J'étais tellement excitée à l'idée d'avoir encore une après-midi magique que je ne pourrai jamais oublier en compagnie d'Emmett.

**Tu viens Bella, on va aller te chercher de la barbe à papa ! **

**Chouette ! **

**Non mais regardes-moi ces gamins. On ne dirait pas que y'en a une qui est enceinte et l'autre qui à bientôt cent ans ! **

**Ils ont raison de décompresser. **

Je n'entendis pas la suite de la conversation car j'étais déjà entrainée par Emmett qui m'acheta une barbe-à-papa immense. Je retournai vers Damon pour qu'il goute cette chose sucrée, collante mais délicieuse.

Durant toute l'après-midi Emmett passa de stand en stand pour m'acheter des sucreries, je me régalais alors que Damon voulait que je ralentisse sur la nourriture.

**Mais j'ai faim moi ! Ça creuse de marcher. **

**Ouais mais Bella, là c'est le bébé qui parle. C'est son côté comme Jasper plus tu vas en avoir, plus tu vas en vouloir. Donc maintenant tu arrêtes un peu et tu fais des attractions et des jeux. **

**Oui grand-frère ! **

Damon secoua la tête avant de me montrer un stand de tir. On prit chacun une carabine et on visa sur les ballons. On dépensa énormément d'argent sur ce stand, Damon voulait absolument l'immense ours beige.

Une fois que nous l'avions gagnée Rosalie partit la ranger dans le coffre. Parfois les gens se retournaient en voyant mon tee-shirt et mon petit ventre. Rosalie sortis un appareil photo de son sac à main et nous mitrailla quand Damon et moi visions un ballon avec les pompes à eau. L'appareil passa de main en main pour finir dans les mains d'un homme qui nous prenait en photo tous ensembles. La nuit était tombée sur la fête foraine. Mon téléphone sonna dans mon sac.

**Allo Bella ? **Une voix familiale retentit dans l'appareil

**Elena, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?**

**Savoir où tu es ! **

**Je suis à la fête foraine avec Emmett et Rosalie, ils sont venus me faire une surprise.**

**D'accord amuses-toi bien alors.**

Elena raccrocha avant que je lui réponde. Damon s'approcha de moi, les sourcils froncés.

**Elena est vexée de ne pas être venue. **

**Je lui ai proposé mais elle préférait rester avec ses amies. On ne peut pas tout avoir, si tu es fatigué Bells, on rentre.**

**Non je vais bien ! On fait quoi maintenant ?**

**Et bien si tu n'as pas peur des sensations fortes, y'a la boule qu'on lance dans les airs. **

**Non ! Sans moi, et puis ça doit être mauvais pour le bébé.**

**T'as raison. Viens, on va voir ce que fait Emmett.**

Damon me pris par les épaules, de façon à ne pas être séparé de moi.

Nous avions passé la soirée à faire des attractions sans danger pour le bébé, et Rosalie restait toujours avec moi quand les garçons faisaient des manèges à sensations. Je demandais à Rosalie pourquoi prendre des photos.

**Esmée m'a demandé de faire des clichés de notre séjour. On reste quelques jours avant de partir au Japon. **

**C'est génial ça ! **

Tard dans la nuit, on rentra dans la voiture et j'étais exténuée. Je m'endormis rapidement sur l'épaule de Damon qui avait laissé Emmett conduire. Je somnolais quand Damon me posa la tête sur ses jambes.

**Bella a raison de profiter de ces moments sans soucis, d'ici quelque temps elle sera épiée par les Volturi. **

**Je sais Rose, seulement les vampires comme nous ont beaucoup plus de pouvoir que vous. **

**Ça ne suffira pas Damon, si jamais les Volturi apprennent l'existence du bébé une guerre risque d'être déclenchée. **

**On sera là pour protéger l'enfant ! Et on se battra s'il le faut. **

**Je suis d'accord avec Damon, une bonne raclé ne leur fera pas de mal ! **

**Et puis Bella sera un vampire très puissant si elle devient non venimeuse. Avec son bouclier très puissant, elle pourra repousser les vampires et on pourra se charger d'eux ensuite. **

**Et bah dis donc les garçons vous avez déjà tout prévu avec Jasper ! **

Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé cette conversation mais Damon avait raison, je profitais de ces moments d'insouciance sans penser à l'avenir

Le lendemain il n'y avait personne dans la maison, j'appris que tous les vampires étaient partis chasser. Je soupirai avant de décider de faire un peu de rangement dans mes affaires. La maison était toujours propre, une femme de ménage venait très tôt le matin. Je regardais la peluche géante que l'on avait tous gagné pour le bébé avec un sourire. Jasper allait être fou de voir que Damon avait offert cette peluche pour l'enfant. J'espérais que notre bébé n'allait pas être trop gâté par son futur parrain.

La porte sonna et je me précipitai de l'ouvrir.

**Bonjour Bella. **

**Que fais-tu ici ? **

Le vampire en face de moi ne me répondit pas et se fut le noir total.

* * *

**je vous l'avais dit qu'il y avait un rebondissement à la fin ! j'espère pouvoir poster le nouveau chapitre après demain maximum ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**salut les lecteurs, bah voila le chapitre 13, on arrive bientôt à la fin de la fiction ! dans 2 jours c'est mon anniversaire, je vais avoir 17 ans ! je vous laisse avec la chanson du chapitre ! **

**Wake me up when September end – Green Day**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : où es tu ?

J'étais installé dans le siège de l'avion. Je mis ma musique en route et éteignis mon téléphone le temps du trajet. Je fermais les yeux, voulant dormir avant d'arriver à Long Beach. Je repensais à ma petite femme qui devait surement dormir à cette heure, Damon m'avait envoyé une photo d'elle de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. Ils étaient tous beaux, heureux. Quand j'observais la photo, on aurait peut croire qu'il s'agissait d'une famille ordinaire, c'était notre famille. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je pris donc un magasine de finance.

**Vous travaillez dans la bourse ? **Une femme d'une trentaine d'année m'observait, assise à côté de moi.

**Non pas du tout, j'essaye de passer le temps avant qu'on atterrisse. **

**Vous vous rendez où ? **

**Long Beach, je vais aménager ma maison avant que ma femme n'arrive.**

**Vous êtes marié à votre âge ? **

**Pas encore, mais je compte bien lui demander quand elle viendra voir notre nouvelle maison.**

C'est vrai que j'avais l'air d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus. La femme me sourit et nous continuons de discuter pendant tout le trajet. C'est une mère célibataire qui à un post important dans la finance. Elle voyage beaucoup et vois peu son fils Jordan. Elle me félicite quand elle apprend que bientôt je serai papa à mon tour. Finalement le voyage fut très agréable en sa compagnie, elle n'avait pas essayé de me charmer mais simplement de faire connaissance.

Je récupérai mes bagages où j'avais mis le maximum de vêtement et sortis de l'aéroport à la recherche d'un taxi. J'indiquai l'adresse au chauffeur et je profitai de la vue de cette magnifique ville. Une fois arrivé devant la maison je souris, heureux d'avoir enfin notre chez nous. J'avais déjà fait les démarches pour avoir l'électricité et l'eau. Il n'y avait plus qu'à faire les travaux de décoration. Je marchais dans les différentes pièces de cette maison vide. J'imaginai des couleurs chaudes pour notre salon et notre cuisine, et notre chambre en turquoise. Cette couleur représentait beaucoup pour moi, elle était toujours synonyme de pleins de chose, c'était notre couleur. En passant par la chambre de notre futur enfant, j'imaginais un plafond représentant le ciel la nuit. Je me souvins que j'avais promis d'appeler Bella quand j'arrivais. Alors que je rallumais mon téléphone, je vis que ma boite vocale était pleine de message. Le numéro de Rosalie s'afficha sur mon écran.

**Bordel Jasper ça fait 5 heures que j'essaye de te joindre ! Mais tu faisais quoi ?**

**J'étais dans l'avion, et là je viens d'arriver. Il se passe quoi ?**

**C'est Bella.**

**Il y a un problème avec la grossesse ? Quelque chose est arrivée au bébé et à Bella ?**

Le téléphone changea d'interlocuteur.

**Jasper, c'est Damon. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… Bella a disparu. Je crois qu'on l'a enlevé.**

**Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était en sécurité avec vous ! Mais merde Damon tu avais promis de la protéger. **

**Ecoutes, on va tout t'expliquer quand tu arrives. Fais au plus vite. Mais surtout reste calme, on va la retrouver.**

Je coupais le téléphone avait de m'effondrer par terre. Bella avait disparu. On l'avait kidnappé, mais pourquoi ? À par la famille personne ne savait qu'elle était enceinte. Je ne voulais pas rester à rien faire. Je partis en direction de l'aéroport, pour retourner à Mystic Falls.

**POV DAMON**

Nous étions tous revenus de la chasse, il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la maison. On pensait tous que Bella dormait encore, épuisée de la veille. Aujourd'hui, elle devait prendre de mon sang pour le bébé, c'était pour ça que j'étais parti chasser. Alors que j'allais la réveiller en la chatouillant, je trouvais un lit vide.

**Rosalie ? **

La blonde arriva dans la chambre.

**Tu n'as pas vu Bella ? **

**Non, je pensais qu'elle dormait. Elle n'est pas dans la cuisine non plus. **

Je pliai les yeux et inspira un bon coup. J'essayai d'entendre le cœur de Bella mais je n'entendais que le mien battre. Elle n'était pas dans la maison.

**Elle n'est pas ici. Elle doit être chez Elena.**

J'appelai ma princesse qui me répondit qu'elle n'avait pas de trace de ma petite sœur. Je commençais à paniquer. Les heures qui suivirent furent interminable, Jasper n'était pas joignable et plus le temps passé plus la vie de Bella était en jeu, nous le savions tous. Elena nous retrouva une fois qu'elle avait pu se débarrasser de Caroline. Emmett nous avait rejoins après avoir inspecté la maison.

**Il y a une odeur étrange. Quelqu'un est venu là, on dirait…**

**On dirait qui Emmett ? **

**On dirait Alice et Edward. Je crois bien que se sont leur odeur mais je ne suis pas sur. **

**Ça peut paraître logique, ils veulent chacun récupérer leur ancien partenaire ! Rosalie, appelle Jasper une dernière fois et s'il ne décroche pas, on prend l'avion pour Long Beach. **

Rosalie accepta et appuya sur la touche rappel. Son frère décrocha enfin. J'entendais mon ami devenir fou de rage, il ne devait pas paniquer. En attendant Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie avaient contacté leurs parents en demandant s'ils avaient eu des nouvelles d'Alice et d'Edward. Elena était blottie contre moi, pleurant de la situation.

**Hey ma princesse, on va la retrouver. Et on va les sauver tous les deux, promis. **

**Mais si on n'arrive pas à la retrouver… **

**Ne pense pas à sa ma chérie.**

J'embrassai Elena pour la rassurer, bien que je fusse aussi inquiet qu'elle. On se trouvait tous dans le salon quand Jasper arriva sans prendre la peine de sonner. Il se posta devant moi, le regard noir.

**Je croyais que tu la protégeais ! Et maintenant elle est où ? Dieu seul le sais ! **

**Bon déjà calmes-toi. Si on cède à la panique on ne va pas y arriver. **

**Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est Bella. C'est ma Bella. **

Rosalie se sépara d'Emmett pour prendre son frère dans les bras. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras et pleura. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer, et pourtant je le connaissais depuis sa création. Je poussai légèrement Elena pour pouvoir me lever et réconforter Jasper. Ils avaient peut-être kidnappé sa femme, mais aussi ma petite sœur. Elena alla dans le couloir et revint avec un collier dans les mains.

**Regardez, ils ont oublié le collier de Bella. **

**Oui, je lui avais offert pour masquer un peu son odeur. Il y a de la verveine à l'intérieur et aussi une photo de nous. **

Emmett réfléchissait aux raisons qui pouvaient pousser Alice et Edward à faire un tel acte.

**Quand je vais retrouver Edward, je te jure que je vais le déchiqueter en morceau et je ferai bruler sa tête en dernier. **Emmett frappa son point dans son autre main, en geste de colère.

**Déjà il faut savoir où sont-ils ! Ils peuvent être n'importe où sur Terre. **

On soupira tous quand soudain Elena se leva du fauteuil ou elle buvait un café.

**Je sais ! Je sais comment la retrouver ! **Elle prit son téléphone.

**A oui et comment à moins que tu n'aies posé de GPS sur elle, il n'y a aucun moyen. **Rosalie observa Elena après lui avoir répondu

Jasper fixa Elena et je sentis l'espoir de Jasper faire légèrement surface.

**Mais, mais tu ne connais pas Bonnie. Tu ne sais pas qu'elle est une sorcière. Damon rappelles-toi quand Jeremy avait disparu, Bonnie avait réussi à le retrouver ! **

**Oui mais on avait de son sang sur un tee-shirt, et là Bella n'a pas était blessée, heureusement d'ailleurs mais comment faire ? **

**Avec le collier ! Elle l'a porté. J'appelle Bonnie.**

Quinze minutes après l'appel, Bonnie et Ric arrivèrent un sac assez gros dans la main. Elle regarda tout le monde et se stoppa en voyant autant de vampire présent. Ric sourit à tout le monde.

**Bonnie je te présente Rosalie, Emmett et… **Elena désigna chacun avec la main et fut coupée par Bonnie

**Jasper. Je l'imaginais comme ça, grand, blond et un visage d'ange. Bon allez au travail.**

Elle poussa ce qui se trouvait sur la table et Ric installa une carte de l'état. Il n'avait pas pu partir très loin avec ce soleil. Bonnie alluma deux bougies blanches de chaque bord de la carte comme la première fois qu'elle avait ce rituel pour retrouver Jeremy. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper restaient perplexe devant Bonnie qui se concentrait.

**Elle se concentre pour rentrer en communication avec les esprits. Elle va essayer de retrouver Bella avec le collier. Il indiquera ou se trouve Bella sur la carte. **

J'expliquai la situation aux vampires présents et Bonnie vint prendre le collier des mains de Jasper, au contact de leur peau, elle se figea.

**POV JASPER**

Damon m'avait promis de retrouver ma Bella. Elena avait eu l'idée d'appeler une sorcière. Cette petite femme à la peau sombre et au regard vif. Elle s'approcha de moi pour prendre le collier de mes mains. Quand nos peaux se touchèrent, un froid puissant vint m'envahir la main, puis un bourdonnement s'immisça dans ma tête avant de se stopper net.

_Jasper, c'est Bonnie. Ecoutes, je vais tout faire pour retrouver Bella. Je ne savais pas à quel point que tu l'aimais. Je pensais que c'était juste un amour comme ça mais c'est vraiment intense que la tête me tourne. Comment arrives-tu à supporter ça._

_Bella c'est toute ma vie. J'ai besoin d'elle pour respirer, pour vivre. Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Quand elle est loin de moi j'ai du mal à vivre, je deviens fou._

_Alors c'est vraiment ton âme sœur. _

La connexion s'interrompit et tout le monde nous observa.

**Je dois m'y mettre maintenant. **

Elle s'installa au dessus de la carte et commença à réciter des incantations dans une langue très ancienne. Rosalie posa sa tête sur mon épaule, curieuse. Elena tenait la main de Damon, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés depuis quelques heures. Elena affichait sa relation avec lui aux yeux de Bonnie, je savais que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'effort. Après plusieurs minutes d'intense tension, Bonnie rouvrit les yeux sur nous, l'air contrarié.

**Ça ne marche pas ! Il n'y a pas de connexion entre l'objet et Bella. **

**Ça veut dire qu'elle est… **je n'arrivais pas à finir la phrase, je ne pouvais pas y croire.

**Non, mais si elle serait morte je la trouverai. Mais c'est comme si cette objet n'était pas imprégné de l'essence de Bella. **

**Je lui ai offert il y a quelques jours seulement. Ce doit être pour ça. **

Damon frappa sur la table, faisant trembler les bougies. Bonnie se massa les tempes, elle souffrait d'un terrible mot de tête.

**Damon, on ne pourrait pas soulager Bonnie ?**

**Non, c'est la connexion avec les esprits sorcières. Il ne faut pas interrompre ça. **

Bonnie releva la tête avec un sourire.

**Si ça ne marche pas avec un objet, on va essayer les liens du sang. **

**Mais Bonnie, on n'a pas de sang de Bella.**

**Je sais Elena me l'a dit. On va faire autrement. Jasper vient prêt de moi.**

Je m'exécute et me place prêt d'elle.

**Donnes-moi ta main. Bella a du sang de toi. Un morceau de toi en elle. Je vais utiliser ton sang pour trouver l'enfant, donc trouver Bella. **

On l'a regarda tous, surpris qu'elle soit au courant.

**Pour qui vous me prenez ? Bien sur que je suis au courant pour le bébé. Jasper, je vais avoir besoin de ton sang. Il faut que tu en mettes pile sur Mystic Falls. **

Je mordis mon poignet en faisant une légère grimace de douleur, bizarrement quand il n'y avait plus Bella je ressentais beaucoup plus de douleur. Je basculai mon poignet pour que le sang coule où le voulait Bonnie. Une fois que la tache rouge formait une quantité suffisante pour Bonnie elle recommença ses incantations. Cette fois si la flamme des bougies dansa, et le sang bougea en direction d'une zone sans habitation à part un vieux garage.

**Bella est ici. Je ne sais pas dans quel état par contre. **

Merci Bonnie. J'observai la carte pour identifier le chemin à prendre, alors que j'allais prendre la direction que j'avais vu Damon et Emmett me stoppèrent.

**Tu vas où la ? **Rosalie se mit devant moi

**Chercher Bella !**

**On vient avec toi, mais avant il faut que l'on prépare une stratégie. Ils sont moins nombreux que nous et on a l'effet de surprise. **Emmett mit une main sur mon épaule.

**Je vais appeler Stefan, il va nous aider lui aussi. Et puis il y a aussi Caroline, elle a un don assez spécial tu verras ! **

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveillai avec beaucoup de frisson. J'étais dans uns pièce froide, sombre. Je tâtai mon ventre, essayant de chercher un quelconque problème ou une blessure mais je ne vis rien dans le noir. Soudain j'entendis un bruit de pas assez léger.

**Tu es enfin réveillée ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Debout ! On veut te parler avec Edward ! **

Alice se tenait devant moi, une robe argentée brillant dans cette pièce totalement noire. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et suivis mon ancienne amie. On marcha à travers un vieux couloir, mon cœur battait dans mes oreilles mais je ne montrais aucun signe de faiblesse. Au bout du couloir, une pièce éclairée semblait être le paradis face à l'enfer où je me trouvais. J'étais loin de me douter que le diable en personne aller me faire connaitre ce qu'était l'enfer. Alice referma la porte derrière moi, j'étais donc prisonnière d'eux.

**Bella, je suis heureux de voir que tu as bien dormi.**

**Edward, ne commence ça ! Tu vas me libérer tout de suite, tu ne me feras rien du tout.**

**Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas accepté que tu m'aies trompé avec Jasper. **

**Je ne t'ai pas trompé, je te signale que c'est toi qui as rompu. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de vous d'ailleurs. **

Edward se retourna et me gifla assez fort pour me faire décoller du sol et m'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Le choc fut terrible et j'étais sure que j'aurai un bleu dans quelques minutes. Alice me releva et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Comment as-tu pu me fait ça ? Tu te disais ma meilleure amie mais tu m'as volé mon mari sale garce ! **

Cette fois-ci, la gifle fut moins violente.

**Et tu portes un bâtard ! Je te le jure que nous allons te faire regretter ça ! **Alice s'approcha de mon ventre et je mis mes mains devant pour le protéger mais je savais bien que c'était peine perdu avec sa force. Je regardai Edward dans les yeux, suppliante.

**Alice ! Ne la frappe pas au ventre. Tu sais bien que nous voulons le bébé. C'est une chance unique d'avoir un enfant comme celui-ci. Il ne faut pas qu'il meurt. Bella pourra mourir après l'accouchement mais pour l'instant elle reste avec nous. Il faudra lui donner à manger plusieurs fois par jour et pour simplifier la chose, on va l'enfermer dans la salle de bain toute la journée et la nuit dans la chambre d'en face. Tu peux aller la remettre dans la pièce mais allumes la lumière au moins. Oh et Bella, ça ne sert à rien de crier il y'a personne à des centaines de kilomètre. **

Alice me poussa jusqu'à la pièce où je serai enfermée jusqu'à l'accouchement. Une fois que la fille fut partie, je m'effondrai. Personne ne savait où j'étais, j'espère qu'ils savaient au moins que c'était un enlèvement et que je n'étais pas partie de mon pleins grée. Je m'inquiétais pour Damon, il allait subir la colère de Jasper alors qu'il était simplement parti chasser. Jasper… je repensais à lui, si seulement il savait où j'étais il serait déjà là. Je serais déjà dans ses bras. Je fermais les yeux, imaginant le beau visage de mon homme. Cela eu le don de me relaxer et je m'endormis rapidement.

Je fus réveillé par des cris provenant du salon où se trouvait Edward.

**Tu l'aimes encore ! Avoues-le Edward, tu aimes encore Bella. Tu sais très bien qu'elle aimera toujours Jasper. Et je veux récupérer mon mari ! **

**Pourquoi que tu le veux si tu ne l'aimes plus ? **

**Car il m'appartient. C'est moi qui l'ai sorti de cet enfer avec Maria. C'est moi qui l'ai arraché des griffes de Damon. Ce mec, c'est un vrai salop. **

**Si tu le dis Alice. Je vais aller donner à manger à Bella. Tu restes là ! **

Quelques minutes après, Edward ouvre la porte et me pose un plateau de nourriture avant de repartir sans un mot. Je ne touchais pas à la nourriture et quand Edward revint, il soupira.

**Il faut manger. Ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour le bébé. Tu veux qu'il meure de faim ou de soif Bella ? **

Il repartit sans prendre le plateau, et je me replongeai dans le sommeil. Cette fois si je fus réveillée par Alice qui entra.

**Laves-toi. Dans 10 minutes je reviens pour t'emmener dans la chambre. **

Elle déposa une serviette, du shampoing et du gel douche ainsi qu'un pyjama un coton marron. Même alors qu'elle me tenait prisonnière, elle se souciait de mon apparence. La nuit fut de courte durée, le jour percée à travers les rideaux usés. Doucement, je m'étirais dans mon lit attendant qu'un des vampires viennent me changer de pièce. Personne ne vint dans la pièce et je pris la folle initiative d'essayer de m'échapper. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé par miracle, j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je regardais de quel côté la lumière venait et je marchais en direction de ma liberté, du moins je l'espérais. Un pas après l'autre, lentement je m'éloignais de la pièce.

Le plus important était de calmer mon cœur afin de me ne pas les alerter. Je soupirais quand je franchis le couloir. J'entrais dans une pièce où je trouvais un téléphone portable. Je le pris et je le cachai dans mon soutien-gorge. Je ressortis de la pièce sans refermer la porte évitant ainsi de faire du bruit. Mais où était la porte d'entré ? Je franchissais un second couloir quand je tombais nez à nez avec Alice.

**Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? On ne t'a jamais appris à obéir sale pétasse ? **

Avec sa vitesse vampirique elle m'attrapa les cheveux et me tira en arrière. La douleur était atroce je me débattais malgré que je savais qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me parurent interminables elle m'enferma dans la salle de bain.

**Et cette fois-ci ne bouge plus ou tu vas le regretter. **

Quelques instants après, Edward arriva les sourcils froncés.

**Ça va ? **Il voulu caresser mon visage.

**Ne me touches pas ! **

**Ecoutes Bella, ne réagis pas comme ça. Je suis venue t'apporter des céréales. Je me souviens que tu en mangeais tous les matins avant que l'on aille au lycée. **

**C'est bon, ton moment nostalgique est terminé ? Tu peux me laisser tranquille ?**

Il soupira avant de repartir. Avant de franchir la porte il se retourna.

**Tu sais Bella, je serais prêt à accepter le bébé si tu reviens avec moi. On l'élèverait ensemble toi et moi, et on pourrait être heureux. **

Il me sourit avant de disparaitre. Je secouai la tête, agacée mais surtout blasée. Je pris le bol de céréale et l'avala sans appétit. Une fois que mon bol fut terminé et que je pris une douche, je mis ma main sur mon ventre et caressai l'endroit où était mon bébé.

**Mon petit chéri, n'ait pas peur. Papa va tout faire pour nous sortir de là. Il suffit d'être patients toi et moi et on va y arriver. Et puis je te promets d'essayer de nous sortir de là d'une façon ou d'une autre. **

Je tournai ma tête sur le côté et je vis un bout de papier qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Je pris le papier rapidement et fus surprise de son contenu.

_« Bella, on arrive bientôt.__ Soit prudente, B. » _Bonnie ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Je mis le papier dans ma poche quand j'entendis Alice arriver.

**A qui tu parlais ? **

**A mon bébé. Pourquoi ?**

**Pour rien. Tu sais il n'a pas de conscience encore. Ce n'est même pas encore capable de réfléchir. **

**Il réfléchit certainement plus que toi ! Car je peux te jurer que lorsque Jasper va venir me chercher il va te faire la peau sale pétasse. **

Ma menace et certainement mon insulte me fit recevoir une gifle. Elle sortit avec un sourire, elle était vraiment folle. Le temps défilais lentement, je faisais défiler les souvenirs de Jasper et moi ensemble espérant que mon bouclier soit parti afin qu'Edward les perçoivent. Edward m'apporta un plateau contenant seulement des choses que j'aimais.

**Tu as besoin de quelques choses ? Tu dois t'ennuyer à mourir ici.**

**Non pas du tout, je fais la fête entourée de lutin invisible qui chevauchent des licornes. **

**Au moins, une chose n'a pas changé chez toi. Je t'apporte plusieurs livres. **

Il revint quelques secondes après avec quatre livres. Il ressortit en me souriant, s'il croyait que j'allais le pardonner comme ça il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je pris le premier qui me vint et l'ouvrir. Je dévorais les mots quand soudain une phrase m'interpela « c'est souvent dans les moments les plus durs qu'une toute petite chose peu nous aider », alors je me souvins du téléphone caché entre mes seins. Je le pris entre mes mains et composai le numéro de Jasper.

**Allo ? **

Je ne répondis pas de peur qu'ils m'entendent.

**Bella c'est toi mon ange ? **

**Oui. **Je chuchotai un maximum. **Jasper vient me chercher. J'ai peur, je t'en supplie. Ils veulent le bébé, Jasper. **

**On arrive ma chérie. Bella, je te jure que je vais les massacrer. Mon ange ne pleure pas, d'ici quelques heures nous sommes là. **

Je n'arrivais plus à parler à cause de mes pleures.

**Bella je t'aime, j'arrive. **

**Je t'aime aussi Jasper. **

J'entendis un bruit de pas et je cachai le téléphone dans mon sous vêtement sans l'éteindre.

**Tu vas la fermer oui ! Arrêtes de délirer. Il ne reviendra jamais Jasper ! Et quand le bébé sera né il viendra pour moi. Il m'aimera moi, et on l'élèvera ensemble.**

**Tu n'y mettras pas tes sales mains de harpie sur notre enfant. **Je giflai la folle devant moi et me brisa un os au passage.

Elle me regarda en souriant sadiquement avant de me prendre par le cou et de frapper ma tête contre le carrelage dur. Sous le choc et la douleur je perdis connaissance alors que j'étais toujours en connexion avec Jasper.

**POV JASPER**

Nous étions en route vers l'entrepôt abandonné où se trouvait ma Bella. Damon était au volant d'une de ses voitures de collection extrêmement rapides. Il avait prêtait une autre voiture à Emmett qui nous suivait derrière. Elena et Bonnie s'activaient pour envoyer un message à Bella. Une fois que le bout de papier disparu Bonnie appela Ric pour avoir des nouvelles sur la carte et Elena redemanda quel était le plan, bien sur il n'y avait pas de plan. Le principal était de retrouver ma Bella. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mes pensés. Sur l'écran un numéro que je ne connaissais pas s'afficha.

**Allo ?**

Personne ne répondait, j'étais sur qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

**Bella c'est toi mon ange ? **

**Oui. **Je reconnus la voix apeurée de ma moitié bien qu'elle chuchotait. **Jasper vient me chercher. J'ai peur, je t'en supplie. Ils veulent le bébé, Jasper. **

Aussitôt après avoir entendu cela je mis le haut parleur. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle était en vie pourtant une rage sans nom monta en moi quand j'entendis qu'ils voulaient le bébé.

**On arrive ma chérie. Bella, je te jure que je vais les massacrer. Mon ange ne pleure pas, d'ici quelques heures nous sommes là. **J'essayais de la réconforter malgré que j'étais profondément inquiet, l'entendre pleurer me déchira le cœur un peu plus.** Bella je t'aime, j'arrive. **

**Je t'aime aussi Jasper. **

Un bruit, comme une porte que l'on ouvre retendit dans l'appareil. Damon me regarda quelques secondes, ils l'avaient entendu parler ! Je fis signe à tout le monde de se taire.

**Tu vas la fermer oui ! Arrêtes de délirer. Il ne reviendra jamais Jasper ! Et quand le bébé sera né il viendra pour moi. Il m'aimera moi, et on l'élèvera ensemble.**

**Tu n'y mettras pas tes sales mains de harpie sur notre enfant.**

Un autre bruit, une gifle certainement. J'étais persuadé que c'était Bella qui avait giflé Alice. Un bruit horrible résonna dans le téléphone. Celui d'un crâne qui percutait un mur. Elena mis une main devant sa bouche et je vis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. J'attendis que les pas d'Alice s'éloignent pour reparler.

**Bella, Bella. Bella réponds moi. **Pas un bruit. Je n'entends même plus sa respiration. **Bella si tu m'entends mon amour gardes les yeux ouverts. Ne dors pas mon ange, bats-toi. Ma chérie tout le monde arrive. Bella je t'en supplie, réponds moi. **

Je n'arrivais plus à parler et Elena pris le téléphone.

**Il faut lui parler. **Elle inspira pour cacher ses émotions. **Hé Bella. Tu sais tout le monde est là. On est dans deux voitures. Dans la notre il y'a Damon qui conduit, Jasper devant et Bonnie à côté de moi. Dans l'autre il y'a Emmett, Rosalie, mon frère, et Caroline. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup mais elle n'a pas hésité à venir te secourir. Bella il nous reste moins de cent kilomètre…**

Je n'écoutais plus les paroles d'Elena et pris le téléphone que Damon me tentait, je composai le numéro de Rosalie.

**Oui Damon ?**

**Non c'est Jasper. Bella vient de nous appeler.**

**Oh mon dieu, elle est vivante. Je te mets sur haut parleur. Comment qu'elle va ? **

**Elle allait bien, elle était effrayée et elle pleurait. Alice l'a entendu parler, elle a cru qu'elle parlait toute seule et à commencé à sortir des choses horribles. Bella l'a giflé et on a entendu un bruit affreux comme si son crâne percutait le mur. **

**Ce n'est pas vrai ! **

**Elle ne parle plus mais on l'a toujours en communication. Elena lui parle mais je crois qu'elle est déjà inconsciente. On va devoir accélérer, tant pis si on arrive de jour. **

**Si elle perd trop de sang, elle et le bébé risque de mourir. **

**Je sais Rosalie. J'ai peur tu sais. Je ne veux pas la perdre.**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas Jasper, on va tout faire pour la retrouver. **

Je raccrochais alors que Damon avait déjà accéléré. Bonnie nous indiquai la route grâce à son téléphone et Elena appela Bella plusieurs fois.

**Bella ? Bella ? Allo ? **Elle regarda le téléphone. **Merde la connexion est rompue. **

**Il ne faut pas la rappeler car Alice ou Edward risquent de l'entendre. **

Les derniers kilomètres se firent dans le silence absolu. On approcha de l'entrepôt et on fit signe à l'autre voiture de s'arrêter. On descendit des voitures, afin de ne pas alerter les vampires de notre présence. Je pris le temps de d'expliquer ma tactique avant de partir.

**On reste toujours par deux. Emmett et Jeremy ensembles, les deux filles et Damon et moi. Ne vous séparez jamais. N'oubliez pas. Alice peut prédire chacun de vos coups sauf en ce qui concerne Bella. Ne pensez jamais à ce que vous allez faire, et le plus important ne tournez jamais le dos à l'ennemi. **

**Et nous ? **Elena et Bonnie me regardaient, impatiente.

**Vous, vous restez ici. C'est trop dangereux pour vous. On ne sait pas combien qu'ils sont. **

**D'accord, et il vaut mieux ne pas vous dérangez. On pourrait avancer les voitures d'ici quelques minutes, ça vous éviterez de courir et la personne qui a Bella nous l'apporte directement. **

Un hochement de tête collectif et chacun part avec son binôme. Damon embrasse Elena tendrement avant de lui demander de ne pas entrer. Nous partons en direction de la grande bâtisse, Damon semble aussi inquiet que moi. Arriverons-nous à temps pour sauver Bella ? Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer le corps sans vie de ma Bella. Nous arrivons tous de chaque côté du bâtiment, prêt à entrer. Je ferme les yeux et essaye d'entendre le moindre bruit, on dirait qu'elle est déserte.

**C'est parti. **Damon murmura ces deux mots et chaque groupe disparu.

Nous entrâmes par la porte principale, le verrou ne résista pas au coup de Damon. J'entre le premier, mon ami derrière moi. La tension est palpable, mon objectif est de trouver Bella avant tout, mais si je trouve un des vampires, je lui fais la peau. Damon et moi fracassons chaque porte que nous voyons à la recherche de Bella. Je tombai nez à nez avec Alice souriante.

**Oh Jasper, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. **

**Où est Bella ?**

**Qui ? Mais personne n'est ici.**

**Arrêtes de me mentir Alice ! Bella nous a appelé, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à propos du bébé. J'ai entendu que tu l'as frappée. Je te le répète une dernière fois, où est Bella ? **

Elle me fit un sourire charmeur avant de me répondre.

**Elle est surement morte, vu le choc qu'elle a pris. **

Damon grogna et il se précipita d'attraper Alice avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir faire. Il l'attrapa par le cou avant de lui murmurer cette phrase

**Je ne suis pas Jasper moi ! Je n'ai aucun passé avec toi, et je n'aurai aucune pitié. Dis-moi où se trouve Bella sinon je te torture en t'arrachant les membres un par un. **

Elle soupira avant de nous indiquer l'étage supérieur. J'entendis Caroline parler avec Edward, elle l'avait trouvé avec Jeremy et ensemble il le contrôlait aussi. Mais se fut les cris de Rosalie qui m'interpela. Je regardai Damon, il me fit signe d'y aller. Je vis Emmett dans le couloir, les mains sur la bouche. Rosalie était à l'autre bout de la pièce les yeux rivés sur un petit corps gisant par terre. C'était ma Bella, baignant dans son sang.

**Bella mon amour, je suis là. Bella ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie. **

Je fis signe à Rosalie de sortir avec Emmett. Je me mordis le poignet pour lui donner de mon sang, elle ne réagissait pas. Son cœur battait lentement, trop lentement. Une fois que je lui avais fait boire suffisamment de mon sang, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle paraissait tellement fragile, presque sans vie. J'étais persuadé que notre enfant était mort, aussi, j'avais une rage folle contre mon ex femme et Edward. Je descendais les marches lentement, rejoignant les autres. Tout le monde me regardait, je pleurais de la probable mort de mon bébé, mais je pleurais aussi de soulagement de tenir ma future femme dans les bras. Les deux vampires responsables de l'enlèvement de Bella étaient au milieu de la pièce, tenus par Damon et Emmett. Je voulais m'expliquer avec eux.

**Pourquoi ? **

Edward me regarda essayant de chercher une façon de me manipuler.

**Je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là. J'avais dit à Alice de ne pas la frapper. Mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. **

La désignée haussa les épaules.

**Et pourquoi l'avait vous enlevée ? Elle ne vous a jamais rien fait. Elle a toujours été compréhensible avec nous et tellement chaleureuse. Combien de fois elle nous a sourit quand on allait mal ? Elle n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier au prêt de James pour nous sauver, nous qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Comment avez-vous pu ? Cette petite femme est merveilleuse. Elle n'est pas pleine de jugement, bien au contraire. Peu d'humain aurait réagi comme elle en apprenant qu'elle avait affaire à une famille de vampire. Je peux comprendre qu'on vous a blessés en découvrant notre amour, mais nous sommes fait pour être ensemble c'est comme ça. **

**Je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là. Je voulais reconquérir Bella, je voulais élever l'enfant avec elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice agirait comme ça. **

**Tu sais Edward, une part d'elle t'aimait encore. Et je comprenais ça car tu es son premier amour, j'aurai compris si elle serait retournée avec toi. Je ne te pardonnerai pas ce que tu as fait. Ce que vous avez fait. Regardez-nous une dernière fois. Une fois que j'emmènerai Bella, tout changera. Alors regardes bien son visage et sa admire une dernière fois sa beauté angélique, car je pars sans me retourner et j'emmène ma femme avec moi. **

Je fis signe à Caroline qu'elle pouvait prendre le relai, et je tournai le dos à ces deux monstres en emmenant la femme de ma vie avec moi.

* * *

**un extrait ? et bin le voici !**

* * *

**Bella ! Comment va-t-elle ?**

**Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, je lui ai fait boire le mien. Son cœur bat plus vite c'est bon signe. **

**Et le bébé ? **

**Je ne sais pas. Elle a perdu énormément de sang, et… **

**Ça va aller Jasper. Ça va s'arranger. **

* * *

**et voila en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant ! je vous fais de gros bisous **


	14. Chapter 14

**coucou les amis ! voila le dernier chapitre de la fiction ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! demain mon anniversaire ! la chanson du chapitre ! **

**Realize – Colbie Caillat**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : retour à la vie.

Je tenais Bella dans mes bras, elle était endormie. Son cœur battait plus vite, j'étais soulagé. Ma tendre Bella avait une main posé sur son ventre, elle protégeait toujours notre enfant. Je montais dans la voiture, Elena assise devant.

**Bella ! Comment va-t-elle ?**

**Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, je lui ai fait boire le mien. Son cœur bat plus vite c'est bon signe. **

**Et le bébé ? **

**Je ne sais pas. Elle a perdu énormément de sang, et… **

**Ça va aller Jasper. Ça va s'arranger. **

Je caressais les cheveux de mon cœur en attendant que les autres viennent. Je voulais emmener Bella à Carlisle pour qu'il l'examine. Nous n'étions pas si loin de Forks, et je ne me voyais pas expliquer au médecin l'état de Bella. Bella frissonna et je lui mis ma veste sur elle, les autres arrivèrent dans un silence de plomb. Je sortis de la voiture avec ma précieuse humaine dans les bras. Damon lui remis ses cheveux en place.

**Au moins, le sang a arrêté de couler. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?**

Je lui souris légèrement avant de lui répondre.

**On va en direction de Forks. On doit absolument vérifier pour le bébé. **

Damon monta conduire et nous prirent la direction de Forks. Durant le trajet Bella marmonna mon prénom et je la rassurai, plus jamais ils ne s'approcheront d'elle. Je m'assoupis en caressant les cheveux de ma belle. J'avais noué ma main avec la sienne, celle posée sur son ventre. On s'arrêta sur une station pour que les filles puissent manger. Je restais dans la voiture avec Bella, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était normal, j'avais vraiment peur pour elle. Rosalie arriva avec une bouteille d'eau.

**Au cas où elle se réveillerait. **Elle me sourit avant de s'assoir par terre.

Je me demandais comment qu'allait réagir Bella si elle avait perdu le bébé.

**Evites de penser au pire Jasper, n'oublies-pas qu'il est à moitié vampire. Et quand on voit la force de son père, ce bébé ne peut être que résistant. Et puis elle n'a pas de sang entre les jambes et elle sent la même odeur. **

Le reste du groupe arriva et nous reprîmes la route. Alors qu'on était presque arrivé à la villa, Bella se réveilla.

**Jasper ! **Elle m'agrippa les mains. **Alice, elle m'a frappé. Et je n'arrivais pas à… et j'avais peur… et…et…**

Elle était en crise de panique. Il fallait que je la calme. Je croisais le regarde de Damon et je le fis signe que je m'en occupais.

**Chut Bella. Je suis là ma chérie. Tout va bien aller. Tu es en sécurité, ils ne te feront plus de mal. **

Je caressai les cheveux de Bella pour faciliter mon empathie. Elle me sourit quand je lui tends la bouteille d'eau ainsi que les chips que Rosalie lui avait prises.

**On est-ce qu'on va ? **

**On va chez Carlisle et Esmée. On va vérifier si le bébé va bien, tu as perdu énormément de sang mon amour. **

**Je suis désolée Jasper.**

Elle se remit à pleurer dans mes bras. Je ne supportai pas de la voir dans cet état. Les seuls responsables étaient Alice et Edward. J'embrassais Bella pour la réconforter, elle mit ses mains autours de mon cou pour approfondir le baiser. Ce baiser était le résultat d'une grande détresse, jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Le reste du voyage, nous ne parlions pas mais nous nous contentions de nous embrasser sous les commentaires de Damon. Nous primes le chemin de la villa et je sentis le cœur de Bella s'affoler.

**Calmes-toi mon amour. Il n'y a qu'Esmée et Carlisle. **

**Mais que vont-ils dire ? J'ai peur Jasper.**

**Ils sont au courant de ta disparition. C'est Carlisle qui a proposé que l'on t'emmène ici. Je sais que mon sang te soigne mais je ne sais pas si ça marche pour le bébé. **

On descendit de la voiture mais je ne voulais pas que Bella marche, Damon me soutenu dans cette démarche et Bella se retrouva dans mes bras. Esmée ouvrit la porte avant que nous ayons sonné et elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche en voyant le sang sur le tee-shirt de Bella. Je lui souris avant de la déposer sur le canapé du salon. Nous sommes là, attendant l'arrivé de Carlisle. Je sentais que Bella était mal à l'aise, je compris ce qu'elle avait.

**Viens, je t'amène prendre une douche. Rosalie tu peux lui passer des vêtements propres ? **

**Bien sur je vais voir ce que je trouve. **

Quelques secondes après elle revient avec un jean et une tunique rouge.

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à ta taille. Ce sont des vêtements que je t'avais acheté avant ton anniversaire, je comptais te les offrir en signe de bienvenue mais…**

**Les choses ont changés. Merci Rosalie.**

Bella se leva pour serrer Rosalie dans ses bras, je pris une des ses mains et la mena dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule avec elle. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je fis coller l'eau chaude et entrepris de déshabiller ma Bella. Elle se laissa faire, fermant les yeux. Malgré la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle baissa la tête vers son ventre et mon regard se posa au même endroit que le sien. Je m'agenouillai et j'embrassai le ventre de mon humaine, avant de poser ma tête contre. Bella mit ses mains sur mes cheveux et me caressa tendrement. Je laissai échapper quelques larmes de douleur à l'idée que ce petit être soit mort. Je relevais la tête vers son visage et je vis autant de douleur que pouvait avoir une mère dans cette situation. Je me relevai et me déshabillai avant d'emmener Bella dans la douche avec moi. Elle m'enlaça, elle recommençait à pleurer. Je la rassurais comme je pouvais sous une eau assez chaude pour la relaxer. Elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je pris le soin de la laver, tendrement. Je malaxai ses cheveux pour la détendre et elle posa son front contre mon torse. Je me lavai le plus vide possible pour éviter que Bella reste trop longtemps loin de moi. J'avais remarqué qu'elle paniquait quand elle n'était pas en contact avec moi. Je pris une serviette moelleuse et l'entoura avec avant de sortir et de me passer une serviette à la taille. Je pris la petite humaine fragile dans mes bras pour la soulever et la sécher. Elle semblait dans un autre monde, je m'inquiétais de sa réaction. Elle était vraiment dans un état de choc profond, je ne savais pas combien de temps cela aller durer mais elle devrait se reposer rapidement. Je finis de nous préparer avant de descendre avec elle. Carlisle nous attendait, un journal à la main.

**Allons dans mon bureau, j'ai tout installé. **

J'hochai la tête et emmena Bella passer cette examen.

Carlisle appliqua le gel sur Bella et elle eu un frisson. Bella retenu son souffle quand Carlisle repéra notre enfant. Il fronça les sourcils, soupira avant de se retourner vers nous.

**Alors ? **Je regardai Carlisle dans les yeux.

**Mise à part qu'il a l'air faible, je ne vois rien d'anormal. Jasper, tu devrais surveiller Bella cette nuit. Les deux ont besoin de repos, amènes-la dans ta chambre. **

J'hochais la tête avant d'embrasser furtivement Bella puis son ventre. Les deux personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux allaient bien. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans notre après un signe de tête reconnaissant à Carlisle. Je déposai Bella délicatement dans le lit avant de retirer mon pantalon et le sien. Je souris à Bella avant de lui passer un de mes tee-shirts en guise de pyjama, comme avant. Elle s'installa dans le grand avant de soupirer. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis son réveil, je voulais savoir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

**J'ai juste besoin de toi auprès de moi. **

Je m'installai prêt d'elle avant d'avoir une idée.

**Bois mon sang Bella, le bébé est faible. **

Elle hocha la tête avant de porter ses lèvres à ma plaie. Je souris quand elle m'embrasse le poignet et mes lèvres ensuite. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et je chantais la chanson* que j'avais écrite pour elle des mois au paravent. Je m'endormis seulement lorsque j'étais sure qu'elle dormait.

Je fus réveillé par Bella qui s'agitait dans le lit.

**Jasper. **Elle murmura mon prénom. **Jasper, viens me chercher. Jasper j'ai peur sans toi, elle est là. Alice va me frapper à nouveau. Ne la laisse pas faire je t'en supplie Jasper.**

**Bella, je suis là. Bella calmes-toi. Tu n'es plus là bas. **

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'agrippa automatiquement à mon cou. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone, il était 10 heure du matin et la maison était déjà active.

**Tu veux manger mon amour ? **

**Oui, j'ai faim. **

Je lui souris avant de mettre un pantalon, nous descendons à la cuisine où Elena et Bonnie sont déjà assises. Damon et Jeremy sont aux fourneaux pour ces demoiselles et Bella s'arrêta à la porte et fixa chaque personne ici. Rosalie et Emmett lisaient le journal ensemble, les deux filles papotaient et les garçons riaient de bon cœur. Chaque personne ici avait risquait sa vie pour Bella et notre enfant. Je sentais sa gratitude envers eux. Je savais que Caroline était rentrée car sa mère avait besoin d'elle.

**Bella ! T'es enfin réveillé petite terreur ! **Damon arriva à vitesse vampirique à côté d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. **Tu m'as fait peur. Je te jure on aurait dit un vrai zombie. Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez rien tous les deux. **Il chatouilla le ventre de Bella avant de retourner d'où il venait.

Chacun d'entre eux alla serrer Bella, et elle les remercia à chaque fois. Il ne restait que Jeremy que Bella ne connaissait pas.

**Moi je suis Jeremy. Le frère d'Elena. **

Bella s'avança vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

**Merci de m'avoir sauvée alors que l'on ne se connaissait même.**

**Oh tu sais entre Elena, Damon mais surtout Jasper je te connais très bien ! **

Bella me regarda et je rougis légèrement. Je parlais souvent d'elle autours de moi. Elle était ma vie, mon bonheur. Nous prîmes un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom en famille. Car oui Rosalie, Elena, Bonnie, Emmett, Damon et même Jeremy faisait partis de notre famille. Une fois que les filles avaient suffisamment mangé, Rosalie les emmena dans la chambre pour qu'elles s'habillent. On pouvait les entendre rire et papoter. Damon me prit à part pour parler.

**Je compte demander Elena en mariage ! **

**Bravo mec ! Vous allez être heureux.**

**Ouais, mais je culpabilise un max pour Stefan. C'est comme si je le trahissais. **

**Elena a fait son choix. Moi aussi je culpabilisais pour Edward, mais au final l'amour ne se contrôle pas. **

Je tapai amicalement Damon dans le dos et je me retournai sur une Bella magnifique. Elle était vêtue d'une robe turquoise à simple bretelle. Il y avait un nœud en argent sous la poitrine les faisant ressortir.

Bella voulait profiter de notre présence à Forks pour rentre visite à son père. Nous repartions de repartir le lendemain. Elle comme moi avions envi de vivre notre vie enfin tous les deux, enfin non tous les quatre avec le bébé et Sitael. Bella proposa à tout le monde de venir, Charlie allait être surpris de voir autant de jeune chez lui. Bella proposa de conduire jusqu'à chez son père. Les deux voitures se garèrent devant la petite maison. On se regroupe tous, Bella et moi devant. Elle sonne à la porte et sourit de toutes ses dents. Les autres ce cache sur les côtés de façon à faire une surprise à son père.

**Oh bonjour les enfants ! **

**Bonjour papa ! On n'était pas loin de Forks donc on passe te faire un petit coucou.**

**Mais entrez donc ! **

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tout le reste du groupe sort de sa cachette et salut Charlie.

**Mais combien êtes-vous ? **

**Alors papa tu connais Elena, Damon, je te présente donc Rosalie la sœur jumelle de Jasper, son mari Emmett, Bonnie la meilleure amie d'Elena et Jeremy son frère. **

**Et bien, bienvenue chez moi. **

Charlie sourit, tout le monde parle ensemble dans la bonne humeur. C'est surtout du bébé qu'ils parlent tous. Charlie se risqua à poser une question.

**Vous avez trouvé un prénom ? **

**Non nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.**

La réponse de Bella fit rire la petite troupe, sauf Charlie qui ne pouvait pas comprendre.

**Et vous savez le sexe ?**

**On préfère ne pas savoir. Se sera la surprise. **

**Du moment qu'il est en bonne santé peut importe le sexe, je l'aime déjà autant que j'aime Bella. **

Je posai ma main sur le ventre arrondi de Bella et un « oh » d'émerveillement de la par des filles résonna dans la pièce. Nous partîmes avant que la nuit tombe, Bella se doutait qu'elle ne verrait pas son père avant la naissance du bébé et lui promis de lui envoyer des photos de son ventre régulièrement. Une dernière étreinte de la part de Charlie et nous voila de retour à la Villa. Je ne souhaite pas rentrer dans la maison tout de suite, je prends la main de Bella et nous faisons le tour de la maison. Je la conduis à l'endroit où je lui avais chanté notre chanson, elle sourit en fermant les yeux et je lui murmure les paroles au creux de son oreille. Nous allons enfin être heureux.

Le lendemain, nous nous séparons d'Emmett et de Rosalie qui vont préparer leur voyage et Jeremy ainsi que Bonnie décidèrent de rentrer à Mystic Falls. Elena est un peu triste de se séparer de son frère mais lorsque nous montons en voiture elle glisse un cd et met un coup de coude à Bella. Les deux filles s'installèrent à l'arrière, et la musique démarra. Damon secoua la tête et soupira, le voyage promettait d'être long si les filles comptaient chanter tout le long de la route. Nous eûmes le droit à des hurlements des filles quand un chanteur qu'elles aimaient bien passer.

**A quoi sa vous serre d'hurler ainsi, il n'est même pas là. **

**Oh la ferme Damon ! **Bella s'interrompit de chanter juste pour sortir cette phrase et repartit chanter avec son amie.

Nous nous arrêtons dans un restaurant pour manger et je n'avais jamais vu Bella manger autant.

**Encore c'est rien là, tu aurais du voir à la fête foraine. J'ai cru qu'elle allait exploser tellement qu'elle se goinfrait de sucrerie. Et il pire c'est que c'est Emmett qui proposait de lui acheter tout ça.**

**Moi je suis polie, je ne refuse jamais quand on m'offre un truc, et en plus ce n'est pas bien de gâcher la nourriture. **

**Bien sur Bella, on sait très bien que ça te faisait plaisir de manger autant. Regardes, tu recommences. Jasper stoppe là, sinon elle va être malade en voiture. **

**Damon a raison ma chérie. Et puis après le bébé ne va plus avoir de place. **

Elle bouda avant de sourire. Elle avait une idée en tête, et elle regarda Elena. Elle n'échangea avec elle mais je compris qu'elle avait expliqué son plan à sa meilleure amie.

**D'accord mais avant ça, je veux une glace. Une énorme glace avec pleins de parfums différents.**

**Et pleins de chantilly, avec des morceaux de fruits et du coulis de chocolat. **

**Ouais on va se régaler. **

Damon se tapa le front avec sa paume. C'est vrai que Bella était capricieuse, mais elle était enceinte donc elle était pardonnée.

Après que Bella et Elena eurent fini leur glace nous reprîmes la route, à la nuit tombée je pris le relai. Bella se mit devant avec moi et nous laissions les amoureux se reposer un peu.

**Que penses-tu de marron ?**

**Pour ? **

**Pour la couleur du salon. J'ai rêvé de notre future vie, et j'ai vu le salon marron avec des touches de différentes couleurs. **

**J'aime bien l'idée. Surtout que moi aussi je voyais une ambiance chaude pour le salon, quelque chose de coloré pour la cuisine. Et notre chambre en turquoise. **

**Bonne idée. Et pour le bébé ? Je voudrais une belle chambre de bébé. **

**On fera ça une fois rentrés. Tu sais Elena et Damon vont venir habitée dans la même ville que nous donc ils viennent avec nous en Californie. Et une fois arrivée on s'occupera des maisons tous ensembles. Une nouvelle vie nous attend ma Bella. **

**Oui une belle et longue vie tous ensemble mon chéri.**

* * *

**et voila ! promis il y a un épilogue a plus tard les mordus bisous bisous**


	15. Chapter 15

**salut les loulous, et voila l'épiloque ! j'espère que vous allez apprécier la fin de la fiction ! ****la derniere chanson :**

** my happy ending - Avril lavigne**

* * *

Epilogue

Je m'éveillais en m'étirant, réveillée par les bruits venant de la chambre d'à côté. Je regardais Jasper en souriant. Il m'embrassa avant de se lever, et d'enfiler une tenue correcte. Malgré le temps qui était passé, il était toujours aussi beau et aussi sexy.

**Bella, arrêtes de regarder mes fesses.**

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles sont aussi sexy. **

**Y'a pas que mes fesses qui sont sexy dans cette pièce.**

**A oui et y'a quoi d'autre ?**

**Il y a ça.** Il montra mes seins. **Et surtout il y a cette magnifique jeune femme dans le lit. **

Il m'embrassa tendrement, un baiser d'amour et de passion. Je m'éloignai de lui à contre cœur mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, notre fille avait 10 ans. Et cela faisait 10 que j'étais devenue un vampire non vénéneux. Après le kidnapping que j'avais subi, nous étions rentrés chez nous et avions décoré la maison selon nos gouts. J'avais accouché au mois de février, en Californie dans la grande ville de Long Beach. Nous n'avions pas déménagé, personne dans une grande ville comme celle-ci se soucié de nous. Nous avions une nouvelle vie bien remplit avec notre enfant. Jasper travaillait dans la finance, et moi j'étais devenue une redoutable journaliste. Au fil du temps nous avions rencontré un autre enfant hybride âgé de 200 ans, il avait gardé son apparence de 18 ans, nous étions rassurés sur l'avenir de notre fille.

Notre famille était bien spéciale. Mes parents étaient les seuls grands-parents de notre merveille, nous avions préféré couper les ponts avec Esmée et Carlisle. Je donnais régulièrement des nouvelles à ma mère mais nous la voyons assez rarement. Avec le temps, Damon était devenu mon vrai frère puisque je portais le nom de Salvatore avec la permission de mon père. Les relations avec Stefan s'étaient légèrement améliorées, mais je le soupçonnais d'être jaloux de ma complicité avec Damon. On se voyant environ tous les deux ans. J'étais devenue fusionnelle avec Elena, quand elle s'était finalement décidée à être transformée on lui découvrit un don incroyable. Elle pouvait masquer notre présence au autre vampire, nous rendant humain à leurs yeux. C'était tant mieux, personne ne pouvait savoir que ma fille était un hybride capable de contrôler les éléments. Je regardais la photo prise le jour de ma renaissance. J'avais ma petite puce dans les bras et j'étais entourée des personnes les plus chers à mes yeux. Jasper était derrière moi et avait sa tête sur mon épaule, Damon était à ma gauche avec Elena à côté de lui, Rosalie et Emmett étaient à ma droite et mes parents nous dominaient tous car nous étions assis et eux debout. Je fus tirée de mes pensés par ma fille.

**Maman ! On va être en retard pour l'école ! Papa est déjà habillé lui ! **Je regardais ma fille en souriant. D'un sens elle me rappelait le côté pressé d'Alice, mais elle était tout le contraire.

**Je vais m'habiller princesse. **Elle sort de la chambre. **Oh ma chérie, **elle se retourne, **bonne anniversaire.**

**Merci maman. **

Une fois la porte refermée je prends la robe qui était accrochée sur la poignet de l'armoire.

Une fois habillée, je pris la pile électrique qui me servait de fille et l'emmenai à l'école. Tous ses amis lui sautèrent dessus et je pus la laisser l'esprit tranquille. Me fille ne craignait pas soleil, elle était un mélange parfait entre le vampire et l'humain. Elle ne craignait pas le soleil, elle était magnifique comme les vampires, elle était rapide et forte, et elle avait un charme incroyable. Aucun humain ne pouvait lui résister. Bien sur elle devait boire du sang mais elle pouvait manger comme un humain, c'était même vitale pour elle. Elle dormait plus que les autres enfants, environ 10 heures par jours. Elle était très intelligente et elle prenait exemple sur Damon pour les répliques. Ma fille était vraiment bien entourée avec ses tantes et oncles qui étaient tous différents. Ma fille aimait la mode, le sport, les voitures, les jeux vidéo et les échecs. Elle savait aussi jouer du piano.

Je sortis de mes pensé en arrivant chez Elena et Damon. Elena ouvrit la porte au moment où j'allais frapper.

**Salut Bella ! Prête à acheter les cadeaux de ta fille ? **

**Ouais ! Mais on ne dépense pas trop, il ne faut la gâter !**

**Attends, on fête sa première décennie c'est important. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi que tu l'as mise à l'école. **

**Elle a une fête avec ses amis. Et puis sa nous laisse le temps de préparer son anniversaire. **

**Je pensais que Jasper et Damon allait venir avec nous, au lieu de ça, ils sont partis ensemble je ne sais où. **

**Ils sont partis à l'aéroport. Il y a tout le monde qui vient. **

**Tout le monde, tout le monde ? **

**Oui. Même Bonnie, même Jeremy et même Stefan. **

**Génial ! Bon aller et si on commençait par la bijouterie ? **

**POV JASPER **

Ma fille, elle avait déjà 10 ans. 10 ans de bonheur avec les femmes de ma vie sans soucis. Et l'avenir ? Il était serein. J'avais rejoint Damon à l'aéroport pour accueillir tout le monde, toutes les personnes que nous aimions plus ou moins seraient présents pour l'avenir de ma princesse. Je serrais la main de mon beau frère, car oui maintenant c'était officiel, Bella était la sœur de Damon. Elle s'appelait Isabella Marie Swan Salvatore Withlock Hale dites Bella Hale. J'étais heureux d'avoir épousé cette magnifique déesse. Elle était mon tout et mon unique. Damon me regardai en souriant.

**Quoi ?**

**Tu penses encore à ma petite sœur. C'est mignon le petit sourire béat que l'on voit sur ton visage.**

**Oh ta gueule Damon, tu veux que je t'imite quand tu regardes Elena ? **

**Non c'est bon.**

Nous rions ensemble. Damon n'avait pas épousé Elena, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'engager au plus grand malheur d'Elena qui parlé mariage avec Bella presque tous les samedis soirs. C'est avec joie que je vis ma sœur arriver avec plusieurs bagages. Emmett sourit comme un idiot en nous voyant.

**Damon, Jasper ! Vous m'avez manqué ! **

**Tout aussi Rose ! **Je la prends dans mes bras. **Pourquoi autant de bagage ? **

**On revient d'un tour du monde et il y a aussi les cadeaux de ta fille. **

**Elle va encore être trop gâtée ! **

**Mais non mais non. On est les premiers à être arrivés ? **

**Oui. Je vous amène chez nous, on a fait construire une nouvelle dépendance et vous allez être les premiers à la découvrir. **

Je laissai Damon accueillir les prochains invités. Emmett vit ma voiture et me demanda de la conduire, je lui laissai ce plaisir et montai à côté de lui. Je repensais à ma petite fille, elle était exactement le portrait de sa mère. Son caractère était un mélange de tous ses oncles et tantes, elle était extra ordinaire. J'aimais ma famille comme ça, sans Esmée et Carlisle. Il m'arrivait que parfois je leur envoie une photo de nous tous avec un petit mot, mais je n'avais jamais de réponse. Je n'étais pas triste de cette situation, c'était mieux comme ça.

Sans être odieux, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire avec nous. Ils avaient toujours soutenu Alice et Edward, ils n'avaient jamais approuvé notre union. Ils n'étaient même pas venus au mariage quelques mois avant l'accouchement. Cette fête avait étaient extraordinaire. Elle avait duré 3 jours entiers, Bella avait invités beaucoup de personne de son lycée. Ils avaient était surpris de lire mon nom sur le carton. C'est vrai qu'en deux ans les choses avaient évolués. Je me souviens d'une réplique que Jessica avait sortis à Bella se recevant un regard noir de la part de ma femme et une belle réplique.

**J'ai était étonnée quand j'ai lu que tu allais te marier avec Jasper Hale. J'ai toujours cru que tu finirais avec Edward. Mais après le roux tu passes au blond, et le prochain c'est Emmett ? **

**Tu sais Jessica, l'amour ne se choisit pas. Et puis on n'est pas toutes comme toi à se taper tous les mecs du lycée dans les toilettes ! **

C'était un des moments phares du mariage. En 10 ans, Bella n'avait pas changé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle était restée la jeune femme pleine de vie et de bonne humeur. Elle n'était toujours pas du matin et avait une fâcheuse tendance à travailler dans son lit. Nos revenus étaient importants bien que Bella avait fait la demande que nous laissions mon compte en banque de côté les 50 premières années de notre mariage, et que nous vivions sur nos deux salaires et les différents placements que nous faisions. Notre vie était vraiment parfaite, et quand je voyais notre maison haute en couleur et en souvenir, les choses ne pouvaient être plus belle.

**POV ROSALIE**

En 10 ans la vie était devenue merveilleuse. Les choses avaient changés, pour le bien de tous. Emmett et moi avions pris la décision de vivre en France, loin des souvenirs douloureux et des problèmes. Nous étions même devenus des gens célèbres dans ce pays. Nous avions renouvelé nos vœux il y avait deux ans, notre nièce en demoiselle d'honneur portant fièrement ma traine. Oh bien sur que parfois il y avait les petits soucis de la vie mais nous étions tous heureux. Au fil du temps nous étions tous devenus les enfants adoptifs des parents de Bella. Notre complicité aurait pu rendre jaloux des familles entières. Nos réunions de famille tournaient toujours autours de notre nièce. Et depuis le sauvetage de Bella, un lien indestructible nous lierait jusqu'à la fin.

Emmett et moi avions décidé d'adopter un garçon. Nous ne l'avions pas encore mais d'ici quelques mois il serait là. Nous comptions l'annoncer ce soir, et demander à Jasper d'être le parrain. Nous découvrions la nouvelle partie de la maison de mon frère. Elle était inspirée de Forks. Une ambiance tamisée, des couleurs rappelant la végétation et une odeur constante d'herbe mouillée. C'était agréable parfois de ce rappeler les souvenirs. Et j'eus une petite pensée pour Alice et Edward. J'haussais les épaules en y repensant, c'était mieux comme ça. Emmett déposa les valises dans le coin de la pièce et me pris dans ses bras.

**On se croirait à Forks. Bella et Jasper on fait un travail remarquable. **

**Oui tu as raison mon chéri. Mais tout cela me rappelle avant que Bella fête son anniversaire. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre elle finirait avec Jasper. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tu te souviens des nuits où il venait dans notre chambre et que tu nous laissais tous les deux ?**

**Oui, j'allais voir Esmée généralement. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu me trompais avec lui puis j'ai réalisé que j'étais idiot de penser ça. **

**En faite, il me parlait de Bella. Il pleurait d'être éloigné d'elle, et de ne pouvoir lui dire combien qu'il l'aimait. **

**Ils ont toujours était fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est comme nous. Ce qu'ont fait Alice et Edward, les empêcher de trouver l'amour c'est… **

**Cruelle. **

**Oui mais maintenant c'est derrière eux. Et nous vivrons des jours heureux. **

**Pour l'éternité.**

J'embrassai mon mari avant d'ouvrir la valise contenant les cadeaux de ma petite chérie.

**POV EMMETT **

Je pris un maximum de cadeau dans mes mains et alla les déposer dans la salle où tout le monde se réunirait pour la fête. On avait était chargé par Jasper de préparer la salle. Rosalie aimait beaucoup décorer pour les fêtes, rapidement Jasper arriva avec Charlie et Sue sa nouvelle femme. Il s'était marié avec elle 5 ans au paravent sous un regard bien veillant de sa fille. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit plus seul. Elle était une mère de loup-garou et elle connaissait notre nature, tout comme les parents de Bella. Mais on les avait hypnotisés de façon à ce qu'ils gardent le secret. Ils n'étaient ni choqués ni surpris, ils nous avaient toujours trouvé différents. Maintenant on n'était plus obligé de manger des choses humaines, on évitait seulement de boire du sang devant eux. Avec le temps j'ai appris à apprécier Stefan. Je lui avais même fait ouvrir les yeux sur Elena, elle n'était pas faite pour lui. C'est alors qu'il regarda Caroline d'un autre œil. Je ne les avais pas revus depuis deux ans mais il se pourrait bien qu'ils soient ensemble. J'ouvris la porte à Jasper qui portait les bagages de ses beaux parents.

**Charlie, Sue. Je suis heureux de vous voir ! **

**Moi aussi Emmett. Comment que se passe votre vie en France ?**

**Très bien, nos affaires marchent plutôt bien.**

On continua de parler affaire autour d'un café pour Charlie. Les femmes continuèrent d'accrocher les ballons et autres décorations.

**Vous avez des nouvelles d'Esmée et Carlisle ?**

**Je suis allé chez eux récemment. Ils n'ont pas pris une ride.**

**Charlie, je vous rappelle que l'on ne vieillit pas ! **

**Oui mais c'est toujours étrange de savoir ça ! Enfin bref, j'ai été prendre de leur nouvelle. Ils ont adopté des jumeaux. Mais il y a des photos de vous partout. J'ai même vu une photo de ma petite fille. **

**C'est mieux comme ça. **

**Oui, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.**

Il hocha la tête avant de sourire. Damon et Jasper arrivèrent ensemble avec le reste de la famille. Il ne manquait plus que Bella Elena et la mini terreur.

**POV ELENA**

La 8 ème merveille du monde passait l'après-midi avec sa marraine et son parrain. Je pouvais donc retrouver les autres avec Bella. L'après-midi fut bonne enfant et on se remémora le premier baiser de Jasper et Bella sous le porche de son père. C'était vraiment une autre époque, où les soucis étaient nombreux et l'avenir incertain. J'étais heureuse de voir mon frère et Bonnie, elle était un vampire unique. Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait la seule vampire sorcière ? Par amour pour Jeremy elle avait été prête à renoncer à ses pouvoirs, et la Nature en compassion de son sort a décidé de lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Oui l'avenir était radieux avec eux. Elle habitait au Canada avec mon frère et rares étaient les occasions de se voir tous ensemble.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Stefan et Caroline se tenaient sans bouger. Bella me regarda et on se comprit sans parler.

**Il serait peut être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre non ? **Bella regarda Stefan et lui sourit.

**Oh Bella, on sait bien toi et moi que l'on ne s'aime pas. On ne va pas faire semblant de s'apprécier. **

**Si je ne t'appréciais pas c'est simplement parce-que je n'aimais la façon que tu avais de prendre Elena pour ta chose. Et toi si tu ne m'aimes pas c'est parce-que tu as peur de perdre ton frère, tu as peur que je prenne ta place au prêt de Damon. Mais tu sais, il a passé plus de cent ans avec moi et seulement une petite dizaine d'année avec moi, tu es son frère biologique et pas moi. Rien que pour ses deux raisons, je ne prendrai jamais ta place. **

Stefan se leva et se posa devant Bella. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et je vis Bella me sourire, j'étais heureuse de ça. Lorsque Jasper croisa le regard de Bella, un sentiment d'amour m'investit à travers chaque pore de ma peau. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, Stefan et Bonnie soupirèrent en même temps.

**Jasper, contrôles ton empathie ! Franchement, ressentir de l'amour pour Bella c'est étrange ! **

**Oh, pardon. J'ai toujours du mal à contrôler mon amour pour elle.**

Je vis Bella rougir, elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'elle. On entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et on se cacha pour faire la surprise à la reine du jour.

**POV DAMON**

On était rentré d'une après-midi au centre commercial. J'étais heureux d'avoir ma filleule avec moi. Je l'aimais comme si elle était ma propre fille. Je regardais sa marraine, qui me sourit aussi heureuse que moi de cet après-midi. Rosalie ouvrit la porte et il n'y avait aucun bruit, j'étais au courant que tout le monde se cachait pour faire la surprise. Alors qu'on déposa les sacs dans l'entrée la mini terreur s'avança dans le salon.

**Surprise ! **Tout le monde se montra.

Chacun embrassa la petite star, et on fit la fête dans l'immense salle de Jasper et Bella. On prit une photo tous ensembles, souriant de toutes nos dents. Une fois que tous les cadeaux furent déballés, testés et rangés j'appelais ma nièce.

**Cassie, vient là ma chérie.**

**Oui tonton ? **

**J'ai un cadeau pour toi. **

Je lui tends la petite boite contenant le bijou. Elle l'ouvre avec des yeux émerveillés.

**C'est trop jolie tonton, merci. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de marqué en Italien ? **

**« Alla mia figlioccia Cassiope, miracolo d'amore e di eternità****» ce qui veut dire « à ma filleule Cassiopé, miracle de l'amour et de l'éternité****» **

Cassie me prend dans ses bras et me fait un câlin. J'adorais quand elle faisait ça. Le soir tomba et Cassiopé commençait à fatiguer. Elle remercia tout le monde et monta sur mon dos. Je courus à vitesse vampire dans sa chambre sous son rire angélique, quand j'entendrais dans la chambre. Je le déposai délicatement et m'assis sur son lit.

**Tu es contente de ta journée ma chérie ? **

**Oui tonton ! **Elle enfila son pyjama une pièce avec un ange comme motif avant de s'enfoncer dans les draps. **Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ? **

**Bien sur ! Tu sais que ta maman était amoureuse d'un autre vampire avant ton père ? **

Elle me fit signe que nous de la tête.

**Elle était amoureuse d'un vampire nommé Edward. Il vivait avec sa famille, il y avait ton père, ta marraine et ton oncle Emmett, ainsi que leurs parents et Alice. **

Je continuais de lui raconter l'histoire de ma rencontre avec sa mère et elle s'endormit quand j'en arrivais à l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella. Je souris en l'observant. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Elle était un parfait mélange entre le vampire blond et l'humaine brune que fut sa mère. Ses beaux cheveux blonds formaient de magnifique boucles entourant sont visage fins. Elle avait les yeux gris de Jasper mais la même profondeur que ceux de sa mère. Son visage était fin et elle avait le même sourire que Jasper. C'était vraiment un mélange superbe. J'arrêtais ma contemplation de cet ange et retrouvai les autres au salon.

**Cassiopé dort ? **

**Oui ! **J'allai me servir un café.

Bella me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je pris mon café et allai dehors avec elle. On s'éloigna de la maison pour discuter en toute intimité. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, et je lui caressai les cheveux pour la réconforter.

**Que se passe-t-il Bella ? **

**J'ai revu Edward, on faisait des courses avec Elena et elle est partie au toilette. Je lisais un magasine sur un banc et un homme m'a interpelé. **

**C'était Edward ? **

**Oui. J'étais surprise de le voir, j'ai eu peur aussi. **

**C'est normal. Que voulait-il ? **

**Il m'a demandé si on se connaissait. Il connaissait mon visage mais ne savait pas pourquoi.**

**Que lui as-tu répondu ?**

**Que j'ai fait une pub pour de la lingerie. **

Je ris de sa réponse avec elle et retrouve mon sérieux quand elle m'observe.

**Que s'est-il passé quand vous m'avez retrouvé ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts. **

**Et bien, sur la route Jasper et moi avons discuté du sort que nous allions leur réserver. On voulait les tuer tous les deux. Mais au final, quand on a réfléchit à ça on s'est dit que tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'Edward meurt. On a tué Alice, parce qu'elle le méritait. Et tu sais que Caroline peut modifier la mémoire des vampires et créer des souvenirs, les effacer aussi. Et bien elle a effacé les souvenirs d'Edward. Pas tous, mais tout ce qui se rapporte à toi. Il sait que Jasper est marié à une femme magnifique et parfaite, il croit que c'est lui qui a tué sa sœur car elle était devenue incontrôlable. Il pense également que c'est Jasper que tu as rencontré au lycée de Forks. **

**Il ne se souviendra jamais de moi ? **

**Jamais Bella. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Et il ne sait même pas que tu as un enfant avec Jasper. **

Bella me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. L'avenir était serein, et maintenant il n'y avait plus de secret. Jasper nous rejoint et pris Bella dans se bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Une seule pensée me vint : Bella et Jasper étaient faits pour être ensemble. Peut importe les difficultés et les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés, ils s'aimaient. Leur amour sera toujours éternel.

* * *

et voila ! j'espère que vous avez aimé ma fiction !

je tiens a vous remercier de m'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté, de m'avoir mis dans vos favoris, de vos compliments, de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire, de me suivre et tout simplement d'avoir aimé ma fiction !

merci à Galswinthe, , oliveronica cullen massen, chattoncharmant, yachiru-chan92, liltitesisi, Adele88, MiiSss-Potter , kiarana, Mrs Esmee Cullen pour vos nombreusse reviews !

spécial dédicace à chattoncharmant de m'avoir mit le premier review !

à bientôt sur une nouvelle fiction ! je vous aimes fort bisous


End file.
